Someday Soon
by KristinMilly
Summary: Sequel to Without Words. Do they get their happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

_Someday Soon _

_Author's Note: _

_Finally. Maybe you kiddos will get what you've been waiting months (?) for. Maybe. The first song featured here is Last Glance, by Phantom Planet. **I highly** suggest you hear it. It's a lovely song sung by a lovelier man. _

_. I suggest you look at the lyrics of Jimmy Jansson's Someday, Somehow. . I'm sure they'll appear through the beginning of the story. _

Also, some of this may be repeating what happned in WoW, but it's so that those who didn't read it, or didn't want to read the whole thing, will have an idea about how they got where they are. This chapter gives a lot of back ground information.

_And thanks to Hannah for her song lyrics. She rules even if she doesnt' think that creepy kid is really creepy. _

_- And expect**infrequent**updates until May._

* * *

MIA:

Even after all these years, one of my favorite pastimes is looking at Michael Moscovitz. I personally believe I get the best view of him. The _back side_ that is. Except when he comes and stands next to me and pretends to be singing to me,

"_And it won't happen again _

_I swear that last glance kept me guessing…. Well was she looking at me now? I can't tell. I really can't be sure…..But I'll still stare back at her." _

I smirked at this song. I fell in love with it the second I heard of it. He'd written it soon after we ended our little torrid, unspoken affair. He never told me the background to it, and I never asked. We just both knew what it was about. And we were _still_ waiting .

Plus, I get to have him serenade me in front of thousands of people. They are so sure that we are together and cheer him on when he flirts with me on stage. If they only knew that he'd flirt with _them_ just as quick. He was the biggest flirter I'd ever met.

"Good night!" Michael said, waving to the crowd.

Manny threw his sweaty tank top off to the side. "Ready for an encore Princess Mia?" he teased, hugging me.

"Ger-roose!" I said pushing him away. "I'm all sweaty now."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's what all the girls say after they're with me."

"I loathe you."

"I loathe you more."

He mussed my hair and went back on stage.

"What are you still doing here? Shows over. Go hooooome!" Michael teased. "Fine. One more song. Sing it if ya know it…."

So we played our most popular song, _Tall Glass of Water_. Not the soft mellow song Michael played for me once upon a time in his bedroom after the Cultural Diversity Dance. It has a edge to it. _You're so beautiful _

_It hurts to look, _

_And I'm so in love, _

_I'll admit that I'm hooked. _

_Forget __Giza_

_You're one of the _

_Seven Wonders, _

_Startling and new, _

_You're a flash of thunder _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_No one else _

_Can make me feel this way _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_If I told you I loved you, _

_Would you run away? _

_I've known you forever, _

_And wanted you longer _

_I tried to fight it, _

_But the struggle's getting stronger _

_You're so amazing and innocent, _

_Will you please never change? _

_My addiction's not healthy _

_But I'm not ashamed, _

_Because . . . _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_No one else _

_Can make me feel this way _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_If I told you I loved you, _

_Would you run away? _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_No one else _

_Can make me feel this way _

_You're a tall drink of water _

_On a hot summer's day _

_If I told you I loved you, _

_Would you run away? _

When he sang, almost every time he sang at least, he would glance at me at one point. At first I thought it was weird, but now it was normal. It was one of our _things_.

"We have to watch the new video. DHL just delivered it during the show. Then we have a meet and greet," I said to him as we started towards the back stage.

"No," he said, out of breath. "Ryan is bringing that girl from the front row back here."

I gave him a look, "She was like, _sixteen_. Don't do it."

"It can't hurt to flirt, can it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mia," Lilly said, pulling me aside. "You have someone who wants to meet you and Michael."

"Okay, we're watching the new video first."

The band, and ONLY the band gathered in a dressing room to watch our new music video. It was for a song called _Always on my Mind_.

I got to be the girl. _God, thank you soooo much for letting me play all the girl parts in our videos._ Producers wanted to bring in actresses or models, but Michael said that was silly when I was right there and I was just as pretty as any of the girls they suggested (although, I will say that Anne Hathaway is _way_ prettier than I am).

The video opens up with Michael at a party with his friends (the band, plus some of our other friends, including Ned). Suddenly, a vision in green (_moi_) walks in and the music starts. And slowly the other people in the room, in Michael's eyes, disappear. Then what seems like hours later my character leaves, and he starts following her outside, but ends up walking into a lamp post, fainting.

I turn and he looks into my eyes and flashbacks of our character pasts (okay, really _our _pasts, but who else knows _that_?). Our characters playing in a park, making snow angels in the winter, and dancing under the moonlight. I can't say I hated kissing him during the shoot. Not at all.

In fact, it was the job's biggest perk. Plus, sometimes, maybe I'm making this up, but sometimes it's almost like he _likes_ kissing me. For example, the last shot of the video is a big kiss. His character wakes up and pulls me (who is kneeling next to him) down and kisses the heck outta me. It is an easy shot, but we had to re-do it about twenty times.

I used way more lip gloss than I ever have during this shoot.

I kept sneaking looks at him during the viewing, and he kept peeking at me for my reactions. He squeezed my hand during the part where my character makes him do a snow angel. The memory of that New Year's Eve was still on my mind (ha, get it? _Always on My Mind_? Hehe). But that was as far as we ever went in commenting on our past. Nothing was ever mentioned, and we acted like we'd only been friends.

"I like it," I announced as it faded out.

"Course _you _would," Manny teased with a wink.

Michael and I both gave him a look. Everyone else was already on their way out to get ready for the club we were all going to.

"Mia, remember? Fan?" Lilly said tapping her watch.

I turned and saw that Michael was already doing his cliché rock star act. "I'll meet her-"

"No, it's a _guy_. A kid."

"A kid?"

"Big fan."

* * *

"Yup, and this is Michael and I at the Grammy's," I said fifteen minutes later, looking at his scrap book. It was impressive, sweet really. 

"Who is the little boy?" the boy asked. "They didn't identify him in the caption."

"My little brother, Rocky. He's six, almost seven," I replied. "Oh my gosh, where'd you find _this_ picture?" I asked, smiling at an early promotional shot we did when we were first signed nearly four years ago.

"My dad is the photographer. I was on the shoot," the fan explained. "I know, you probably think I'm this huge stalker, but I'm not. I just really love your guys' music. It…it doesn't really go toward one genre necessarily. And you guys look like you are having soo much fun together."

I smiled lightly, "Well, we _are_," I replied. "We've been friends our whole lives. At least Michael and I have. The other guys Michael met when he was in college. And then I got sucked in," I said laughing.

I stared at the picture in the book, "Mind if I steal this one?" I asked.

The boy looked taken back, "It's for you. The whole book. My dad once told me that if I ever become famous I should keep clippings of the articles and pictures of myself. To remind me of where I've been."

"And how old _are_ you?" I asked, happy to have this book.

"I'm seventeen," he replied.

I nodded, "Write to us in a few years. Maybe we can help you out a little with your career."

He turned bright red, "I…I could _never_ play in front of you guys…"

"I'm sure you can," I replied, winking at the other band's drummer walking by with a case. "Honestly, send me your demo tape at my record company. They always forward my stuff to my apartment."

"I…I don't _have_ a demo tape," he admitted.

I sighed, "Well, I'll talk to some people. We'll see what we can do to remedy that, okay?"

He nodded, "I hope you like the book, Miss Grimaldi."

I smiled at my name, "No problem, but the _name_ is Mia."

I walked him over to our manager, Lilly, and then went back to the dressing area. "Hey Neddie Baby," I said wrapping my arms around the other band's drummer and Michael's father's partner. "How are the boys doing?"

"Michael is hitting on someone that looks extremely young. Orlando is talking on the phone with his sister in Rios. Kevin is…well, I dunno where he is."

"So…we won't be leaving for awhile?" I guessed.

"If you were planning on waiting for them then no," he replied. He skimmed through his text messages and read one from Dr. Moscovitz. "Aww, look at this," he said giddily.

I read the sweet message that almost made me want to throw up. Not because it's between men. OR that it's between my best friend's dad and his husband. No. I think it was a bit of jealousy.

_**I LOVE YA—CAN'T WAIT 2 SEE YOU HANDSOME LOVE SID**_

I gave him a lopsided smile and thought about their relationship. It was so simple and perfect. The two men were total polar opposites, and yet made things work. Dr. Moscovitz was serious and straight laced. Ned was goofy and acted immature half the time. He was one of _us_ really. He really brought Michael's father a lot of happiness.

I thought of their wedding. How Michael and I decided that _someday _we'd grow up and have the whole family deal. We never said with who, but I secretly hoped it would be with _him_. But the way things are looking, with him sleeping with anything that lacks a penis, I doubt that will happen. I'll probably end up with Felix. Living in the burbs while he goes touring or something. And I'll be just another _Behind the Music_ story.

Ned made a funny face at me to get rid of the frown I apparently had on. "Why the long face Princess Dear?"

I really loved Ned. He was funny and understood the bounds. He never acted like a father figure to Michael. He teased him about the flings and helped him get rid of girls, just like the rest of the guys did. We were like one big happy family. A screwed up one, _yes_, but a happy one.

"Well, you can call Dr. Moscovitz back. I'm going to give Lexi a call."

Ned rolled his eyes. "I don't get that," he replied.

"Hey, no one gets you and Dr. Moscovitz. But we let it slide, right?"

"You mess around with _complete_ strangers while the poor boy battles to get into the business? And yet you are still with him? It doesn't make sense, Mia."

I shrugged. "I have to have someone _respectable_ enough to show off to Grandmere."

Ned almost died laughing there. "Oh please. Like it would matter anymore to her. She has her pride and joy with Louie. He goes along with whatever she wants. _You _are the delinquent."

I smiled, "I know, isn't it great?"

* * *

"Yo, Mia, toss that towel over," Michael said as he passed by.

I threw a towel in his general direction as I continued my conversation on my cell phone. "The tour will be over really soon, Felix. Then we can get our own-"

"Mia, I don't have time for anymore stress. You need to make a few decisions in your life."

"Felix, _honestly_. I understand that you'll be getting into rehearsals soon and-

"Mia, I'm going to Los Angeles

My face went blank. "Oh. Um…" I looked over at Lilly and Michael. They were arguing over his guitar pick. She wanted it to be sold on EBay and he wanted to give it to a fan. Probably use it to get a groupie to sleep with him. Not that they'd need bait. Girls threw themselves at him _all_ the time. Offering to give up their virginity to him. I smiled, I think _I_ was the only virgin he'd ever been with.

"Hello? Are you there?" Felix asked.

"Oh, sorry babe…um…I'll get back to New York soon for a few days… so we can talk about it, okay?" I asked.

"When is _soon_?" he demanded.

"There is _one_ more show. I promise then we'll be done. I'll be home for a little while, then we're touring out west and then by like…September we'll be done. But I'll be in New York for a week at least. So I'll be in New York really soon." I rolled my eyes. I was sick of this. We had been dating off and on forever basically.

" September? Mia, that is four months from now! What exactly are you doing there?" he snapped.

This was a very common argument between the two of us. You see, he really hates the fact that I never 'grew out of' the phase of being in a band. That I never went back to school and studied law, like he thought would be best for me. That I wasn't being the supportive girlfriend (aka: groupie) that his band mates had. But I've stood my ground and toured with my band for the past four years. We'd gotten quite a following and released our first album the previous year, earning us a Grammy for best new artist.

When I was younger I probably would have never believed I'd ever win a Grammy. That I would be too _afraid_ to play in front of thousands of screaming fans (okay, mostly girls who like to check out Michael).

_Princess lessons helped me conquer that fear. _

And I owe all of this to Michael. He'd taught me how to loosen up (literally, haha). Michael taught me how to play the guitar and I took to it naturally. I mean, I had _some_ sense of music; I'd been taking piano lessons since I was fourteen and Grandmere made me start the piano. The guitar was a nice outlet from the classics she made me play in front of her society friends.

And, of course, there were a few weird moments with Michael and I over the years (okay, _understatement _of the decade but whatever), but we still remain friends through it all. We summed it up as a bunch of drunken stupid moments. At least, that's what I told him. We just…it was never the right time for us.

And it's worked. I mean, our_ friendship_ that is. In the past year we released our album to wide success (well, some critics say that we would have never gotten off the ground if it was not for _my_ fame as a princess, if that tape of my singing hadn't been aired then we'd have never been on that charity album and never would have been signed blah blah blah).

So, _naturall_y I go on tour with the band to promote our new album. And it's really fun because Michael is still my best friend (although he really has become a man whore, which totally tarnished my adolescent view of his perfection, but who am I to talk? I was at the moment eyeballing a roadie), and really his younger sister has come on board as our manager (perfect job for her).

And well… Felix had left his old band to lead a new one. But they were always looking for something new. Something to set them apart. But he refused to let me help him out. I was not even allowed to mention him to press. He wanted to make it on his own. He figured Grandmere would accept him more if he was a self made man.

Felix was a great distraction from Michael. I had to behave myself somewhat for my family, and he was great for that. He didn't believe in pre-marital sex (he became a born again Christian and we no longer slept with one another).

I went to NYU after I graduated good old Albert Einstein. Grandmere wanted me to study International Relations (even if I wasn't the heir to the throne, I still needed to be well versed). But it bored the hell out of me. The only times I had fun were the ones when I practiced my guitar. So after I spent a year in the school I decided that I really needed to focus on the band. Didn't hurt that we got a record deal that year and began touring and recording.

This, as one would imagine, started an international affair. My Grandmother and Dad didn't approve of course, but held a stiff upper lip with the press. They said that I was taking some time off before returning to school. That I needed to _find_ myself in my musical endeavors. But that my older brother, Louie would be graduating from Princeton University that spring. Which is why I am_ here_, and happy. And Louie is over in Genovia… dealing with Prince lessons with Grandmere. No need to note his mood.

"Mia, hello? Earth to Mia!" Felix said, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry babe. Um…I have been busy. Writing some new material and stuff." _LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! _

"What?"

"You know the band-"

"Mia, you need to get your life back on track already. Stop fooling around. Go back to school."

I looked over at another band member who was hitting on a girl that looked about sixteen. I shook my head at him and gave him our signal that a girl was too young. "What difference does it make?" I demanded. "I mean, you've been busy with your new band. Now that it's over you are all upset that I have my own life away from you?" I ignored his lecture.

"That's exactly it! It's _away_ from me. Why are we together if we never see one another? Mia, I gave up a _lot_ just to be with you," he asked.

I softened. He had a logical point. As much as I betrayed him, I kind of loved the guy. We'd been through a lot together. "I'll be back two days from now. Then we can have a nice romantic date and-"

"Discuss our move to Los Angeles," he finished up.

"Or just _discuss_ Los Angeles," I replied.

"Whatever. What are you doing now that the show is over? Heading back to the bus?"

I sighed, "Yes Felix. What are you doing tonight?"

"I might go check out a movie with Melissa and Kelly."

Now might be a good time to say that his two best friends were female. Oh, and they were roommates. They met when he was at school. I'm almost sure Liss has a teensy crush on him, but I don't push the issue. If they want to be together then they can be. And he can dump me. And Grandmere can't be mad. We all win. "Oh, okay sweetie. Have fun with the girls."

"I will…don't you _ever_ get jealous?" he asked softly, almost hurt.

"Why?" I asked. "They're your best friends and roommates. _Do_ I have something to be jealous of?" I didn't get jealous 'cuz I honestly wouldn't care if they were having an affair. A threesome. _Good for him_.

"No…forget it. I love you."

I felt something cold go down my back and jumped up, "Michael! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

I turned to see him laughing with Kevin, the bassist.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

I laughed, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you in a few days?"

He sighed this time, "Sure. Let me know when you pick you up at the airport."

"I'll be on the bus with the guys, but I'll call. See you."

* * *

I hung up and glared at Michael and Kevin. "Are you two showered up?" I asked as I wiggled the ice cube out of my shirt.

"Yes Mother dear," Kev replied. "I'll help you with that ice," he offered, reaching to go down my shirt.

"And you?" I asked, looking at Michael. I slapped Kevin away. "Don't touch my boobs."

Michael shrugged, and then gave Kevin a dirty look. "We're going to a club. The girls like me all _dirty_." He put his hands on my hips. _Yes_, still got the butterflies. _No_, did not want to jump on him and lick the sweat off him like Shameeka suggested when we were younger. Okay, yes I did. Well, the jumping on him part. Not the licking part. But I held back. I could flirt with the best of them.

I rolled my eyes. "Number one, you have a freakishly obsessive girl friend back home. Secondly, you smell like a wet dog. Go shower."

"Only if you come with me," he said with a flirtatious wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a life Michael."

I love how assertive I have gotten.


	2. Nineties Night

Author's Note:

Here is a long one.

**Elle**: I had it stated correctly.

**Ahhh!**: I had to add the exclamation point, it's muchly needed. Wouldn't you want the love of your life at home more often? I think he's being MORE than fair to her.

Sparkling87: heh, i thought you said seagull.

MICHAEL:

I _hated_ how assertive that girl has gotten. "Okay Mommy," I said batting my eyes.

She rolled hers and sighed.

"Everything okay with you and the man?" I asked before I hit the shower. I could not even say his name. I really didn't like the guy at all. He was….a bit obsessive over her. Which I can't say I'm not….but…. well, I know _he_ changed his entire musical career just to impress her grandmother. He now played pop rock. Not that we don't, but he was totally boy bandish. You know, like how the Backstreet Boys tried to be cool and learn instruments for about five minutes. He was a massive tool to be honest. I didn't see what Mia saw in him, but then again I'm not a woman. Maybe he's a wild stallion in bed.

She gave me a look. "I guess. He just misses me."

I could see how he would miss her. Probably not as much as _I_ missed her though. Okay, sure…. I saw her basically everyday. Often she is the first person I see considering we both have a knack for waking up early.

But I didn't get the part of her that _he_ did. I didn't get the _romantic_ Mia. Just the funny, down to earth girl that I've always known and loved. And hidden from.

And yeah, she doesn't act all romantic and mushy around him, but she once told me that those types of things are private. She hates PDA, or so she says.

"Why would he miss you?" I teased. "I mean, _look_ at you," I said pulling her long brown hair.

"Yes?" she said with raised eyebrows. "I don't care. Go get ready. There are a few fans outside you have to chat up."

"None for you?" I teased. I hated my new sex symbol status.

She shook her head and put on her glasses. She looked really good when she wore the glasses, really smart. "I just talked to an adorable seventeen year old while you were flirting with that girl over there.I'm going incognito tonight."

I laughed. "This mousy hair isn't going to help you get _any_ on the road," I teased, twisting her long locks around my finger. She'd dyed it after she found out about Louie.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Um, clearly you haven't seen the marks above my bunk. Three different cities, three different guys last week. Plus, I can always go back to Felix. How do you know I'm not getting any satisfaction from him?"

"Because he's _Felix Shortdridge._. I have seen him in the shower. His dick is the size of my pinky."

"What, did you measure it?" she teased. I loved when she acted like this. Teasing the tool. "When did _you_ ever see him in the shower?" she asked suddenly realizing what I'd said.

"Or…never mind. What's that book?" I asked, grabbing a scrapbook from her hands. "Wow. Where the hell did you get this?"

"A fan. Isn't it sweet?" she asked as I sat on some equipment boxes. "Look, isn't-"

"I love this picture," I said laughing at a picture of Kevin and I break dancing.

"No, flip the page," she suggested. "That's my favorite one."

I smiled lightly. I had to agree. It was a black and white picture of she and I up close. We were sticking our tongues out at the camera. It was our personalities perfectly. "_God_ we have huge noses," I said, trying to ignore the feeling I had in my stomach.

"I guess it's a good thing we'll never procreate," she replied, taking the book back.

"All in due time," I teased. I didn't really have _that_ much of intense feelings for her anymore. I mean, _sure_, I still loved her, but I was able to deal with it a lot better. "When are you going back to your real color?" I asked, fingering her hair.

She looked at me strangely "I like it."

"It makes you look old," I replied, waving to the opening act that was leaving the building.

She made a face, "Whatever Fluffy. Go get naked and bathe."

"Okay…why don't you join me, Trixie?"

"I'm serious Manwhore. I want to get out of here. It's supposed to rain."

I did tend to sleep with a lot of women on the road. But I never wanted a relationship. I _technically_ had one back home with Elle, but it was a pain to maintain. Mia kept things with Felix as they were to keep her grandmother off her back. As long as she had someone that was decent enough for the papers to gossip about her grandmother really didn't care.

It's kind of pointless to pursue a relationship really. We were constantly on the road and I didn't need to have someone constantly checking up on me. I wanted to go out with my friends and occasionally find a young woman who was….friendly.

And these days those are plentiful. Back in high school I would never imagine I would end up like this. I would have thought I'd end up a computer geek who continued to pine for the unattainable princess. I do both those things, but I'm also a musician. But my pining has lessened over the years. Or I was able to keep it under control.

Luckily Elle only checked up on me when I was home. Otherwise we led rather separate lives. I 'checked in' every few days, probably as frequently as Mia talked to assface. Neither of us saw ourselves getting married to our significant others back home. We were having too much fun here. _No one_ is going to tie us down.

I wouldn't mind tying her down, but that's a different story.

Elle…..She just wasn't….she wasn't right for me. I doubt I'll ever find the right one, so why not have some fun while I can? And it's safe to sleep around without Elle finding out because no one really talks to her out of my group of friends, other than Mia. And Mia wasn't the biggest fan of Elle either, but acted friendly toward her because of me. Also because she knew that I was cheating on my girlfriend on an almost nightly basis.

Mia and I…we…well, we had a _thing_ a few years ago, but we never talk about it. _Ever._ There are songs we've done, but we just kept our mouths shut about our old affair. We just stopped the _thing_ and she focused on her boyfriend and the guys she could fool around with and forget about. It was her thing, you see. She never went all the way with them (God, I sound like I'm _thirteen_ here instead of twenty seven). She would make out with the guys, then we'd go and kick them out. It was how things worked out. She just liked the control I guess you could say.

I finished styling my hair and walked out of the bathroom to find Mia sitting by herself. "Where is Ned? Where'd everyone go?" I asked after taking in how great she looked without trying. And the best part is, she didn't even realize it. She was wearing a purply skirt that went just past her knees that in the right light was see through. Not that I did that or anything.

And when it drooped just so you could see her tattoo that she got about six months ago. She got a fairy on her hip, and one had to be very alert to notice. Usually her pants covered it up, but her skirt fell loosely on her hips.

She stood up and grabbed my wrist. "They left. The others finished the meet and greet and then took a cab to the club we're going to. What the hell were you doing in there? Wait, _don't _answer that. I don't want to know."

I laughed and followed her out the back door. "Are there _still_ fans out there?" I asked.

She peeked around the corner. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Teeny boppers that are convinced that we are destined _to be_ the _moment_ I catch sight of them?"

She nodded with a pathetic smile. "Yes."

"But STAR magazine said that I am dating you? Aren't you carrying my love child?"

The tabloids always had us together. Which _technically_ is true. We were the closest of our group. Always hanging out together and stuff. And we don't bang. For now.

I wrapped my arm around her, "Come on then _girlfriend_."

She rolled her eyes, "You know the tabloids already have us together and that we're engaged to be married. What _are_ you going to do when I really _do_ get married? Or if I were to get pregnant?"

"I will deal with that when I have to," I replied with an easy smile.

"It may be sooner than you think," she said looking up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Why?" I asked uneasily.

"He's sounding like he wants us to get serious," she said, wiggling her left ring finger.

I swatted down her hand, looking at the girls waiting at the end of the alley. "What city are we in again?" I whispered.

She smiled, "You are _currently_ in Philadelphia."

"Thanks."

"Oh my God! _Michael_!" I heard one girl scream.

"Who is he with?" one whispered to another.

I unwrapped my arm from Mia just as one girl came in for a hug. These girls acted like we were old pals. "Hey there…oh weren't you at the meet and greet earlier today? At the music store?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Remember the girl who brought you a glass of water? That was my best friend."

I smiled and looked at Mia. The inspiration for the band name and our first single. Even though she was a major part of the group no one was recognizing her. I wanted that to change. I wanted her to take up some of the spotlight. She needed it. "That was nice of her. I like your hat there," I said looking at another girl with the group.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," the original girl cut in.

"Yeah, I do," I replied, winking at Mia. "The whole band does."

The conversation went on like that for a few more minutes, well, they figured out who Mia was and decided to include her in the conversation. I had grown used to keeping up five different conversations, but also grew tired of it easily. I reached back and squeezed Mia's hand.

"Michael, we _really_ need to get going," she said, taking my hint.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to sound upset.

"Yeah. Everyone is waiting," she replied, looking at her watch. on, can we come?" a girl asked.

"We only allow _one_ beautiful woman near us at all times. At the moment I am far too over indulged," I replied, putting my hand on the small of Mia's back. I liked that the tabloids had us together. Let these girls continue that gossip.

They all blushed. "Were you really Mia Renaldo, the princess?"

"This _is_ Mia Thermopolis," I replied. "The first ever fan of _Glass of Water_. As a reward we gave her a job."

They looked really confused.

"Yes, I am Mia Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo. I _am_ still the princess of Genovia, but _not_ the heir."

They were really excited to get this gossip. Not that we hid this information. Most people knew the truth. It was obvious these girls were new fans. Must have seen us on that teen soap opera on the WB and started listening.

Mia had been using Mia Grimaldi as her name for the band so we wouldn't get unwanted attention. No one knew that Grimaldi was part of her name. Everyone had heard of Mia Thermopolis as the princess from New York. And the world at large knew her as Amelia Renaldo. She wanted to be different.

I looked at Mia, "Well, once we marry _this_ one off we may need someone to replace her."

"Girls, really it's been a _thrill_ to talk to you, but I have to get him to our friends," she said cutting me off before I could continue.

"_We_ could walk him," they offered.

I looked at Mia in fear. She had the power here. "Nah. We're old pals. We need our alone time," she said with a wink. "We're gonna discuss the next album."

"But we're locals. We know where everything is," one of the girls replied, following us.

Mia had had it. "Look. You girls are what, _fifteen_?"

"I'm _six_teen," the original countered with attitude.

"Big difference. We are going somewhere where you have to be a lot older. And also, you girls are jailbait. We appreciate the support, but you have to jet." With that she pulled me in the opposite direction.

"You realize that is going to be put on the message boards, right?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "So? Better that then the sixteen year old saying you brought her on the tour bus for a private tour."

I smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Be paying child support for numerous children."

MIA:

I sat at the bar of the club with Lilly. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Ninetie's Night. What took you guys to long?" she asked, winking at the bartender that handed her a drink on the house.

"Fans. I just helped your brother avoid about three potential paternity tests. I haven't heard this song in forever," I said smiling. I was a lover of all the pop music of the nineties. Michael hated it, as did Manny. Orlando went along with whatever I said (still), and Kevin agreed with me.

"Don't you love being their mother hen?" Lilly teased.

"It's kind of screwing up _my_ life, but sure."

She looked at me oddly. "Fame…fortune….tell me where your life is bad…"

"Lex is getting annoyed with my being away so much."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Lissa and Kelly are keeping him busy back in New York. Come on, let's go dance."

Lilly and I always danced together before we found more suitable partners. Guys seemed to come near us when we were together. Men are sick, sick creatures.

In almost no time we both had guys trying to dance with us, she pushed mine away and shook her head. We always rated the guys for one another because no one actually sees what the person looks like. "He looked like your dad," she yelled into my ear.

I started laughing and mouthed thanks to her. "I don't know why Michael bothers," I screamed to her, "He _hates_ this music," I continued, looking around for him.

"It gives him a chance to see you- the _girls_ dancing," Lilly replied. I rolled my eyes as some guy pulled Lilly away to dance. I deemed him acceptable and began dancing by myself until another person came up behind me. I looked at Lilly over her new man's shoulder. She ignored me. So I turned and danced with the random guy.

Michael was on the other side of the room cozying up with a girl with bleach blonde hair. He winked at me and made a face at the guy. I made a similar face at the girl who was nuzzling his neck.

I felt the guy's lips on my neck, lightly sucking on it. "Uh, excuse me," I said pulling away. "No. Unacceptable."

He smiled shyly, and we kept dancing.

I watched Michael grinding over at the end of the bar. He was shooting me that knowing smile. The one that we only recognized. We were sharing a joke about the people we were currently with.

But then my dear partner shifted so my back was to Michael. By the time the next song came on the guy had a terrified look on his face. As I felt hands on my hips from behind me.But then I looked down at the fingers and knew I needed to bid Neck Sucker adieu. It was Michael behind me. He was wearing his skull ring.

"Hi Michael," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You looked ready to punch him," he replied.

"It's better to dance with a guy than all alone," I replied with a slight smile. I always found myself passing the sisterly role I had in the band out the window when I was out socially with the guys. Or at least with _Michael_. I did find myself flirting with him. It was harmless though considering I had Felix and Michael didn't want commitment. He wouldn't ever try anything with me because it would ruin the friendship. Not _anymore_ at least.

"Want me to find a good looking guy?" he asked with a smirk.

I pulled him closer to me, "No, I feel safer if I am with you."

He looked away. "Unless you would rather be with some random girl. I can make myself scarce-"

"Not in the mood tonight. I just wanna chill," he replied. Since it was near closing the DJ played a slower song.

I started to pull away but he didn't let go, "Come on, we might as well finish the night together." Damn. He did sound kind of hot when he said that. I'm not like this.

I mean, one time I watched the Partridge Family movie and it showed how the girl who played the oldest sister was _totally_ in love with David Cassidy (and hey, back then who could blame her? That feathered hair look was the shit). I am not like her…Susan Day that is. No. I'm not going to be crushing on Michael and getting jealous over all the girls he hooks up with. Not me no way.  
I shrugged, "Fine." Heh, he has no idea what is going on in my mind right now.

Everyone else was drunk when we left ten minutes later. Michael had given up drinking a few years ago, and I had promised not to drink either. It was more _metaphorica_l than anything else.

"Did I always look this stupid?" he asked as we made our way back to the tour bus.

I nodded, "No, you were a hot drunk," I said with a wink.

"Great. Too bad I quit, huh?"

I hooked my arm with his, "Too bad."


	3. The Weeze part 1

Mia:

Everyone else continued to party in the front of the bus while Michael and I settled down in our bunks. I grabbed a mix CD Michael made me years ago, and he got out some cards. It was our tradition. While everyone else played drinking card games up front we played rummy in the back. "Last night you were lucky," he said, dealing the cards.

"I killed you, boy."

"I _let_ you win," he argued.

"Sure you did."

"Where are we playing next?" he asked.

"Axis in…in Boston," I replied. "It's pretty intimate."

I said this as our hands brushed past one another in the card pile. It reminded me of when we were teenagers and he acted as my algebra tutor. I used to freak out when our knees would brush against one another under the table. And then when our hands touched when he would show me how to do a problem.

Then he was my guitar teacher. Uh, hello touching! I nearly made out with him right on the spot one night but instead…well, anyways…. I still shake when I think about it. I still shake when I think about all the times-

"Intimate is _good_," he replied softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I guess."

"What?" he asked, clearly not in the same frame of mind as me.

Okay, I'm going to admit here and now. Although I love Felix, and am IN love with him, I still have warm feelings for Michael. What can I say? He was my first love. The first guy that I had a serious crush on. The first guy I- well, you know that. That's all though, not something I would actually, consciously pursue. I sound like a love sick teenager don't I?

I'm _sure _I would have gotten over the crush easily enough had it not been for my being in the band. If I had decided to go to finish school like Felix suggested I could be in a totally different place.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, putting down his cards.

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" I asked.

"Because you are doing that _thing_," he replied making a pouty face.

"_What_ thing?" I asked, looking away.

"You keep scratching your nose. You do that when you're nervous."

I smiled. We knew one another too well. "I'm just thinking about high school. How everything was easier."

He drummed his fingers against the card table. "_Was _it?"

"When he was a bit more self involved."

He laughed, "He's _always_ been self involved," he managed between gales of laughter.

I glared at him. "Not true…now he's checking up on me a lot."

"So? You _are_ his girlfriend. And you mentioned you guys might get engaged?"

I scratched my nose again. "Yeah well….I don't know."

He looked at me, reading my expression. "About?"

"We've been together a long time," I replied. I had actually lied earlier, to see what he would do about me getting engaged to the guy he clearly hated with a passion I couldn't understand. I was _always_ playing games with Michael.

"Off and on," he countered.

"Yeah, well, off and on for a long time…"

"Six years…" he agreed.

"Yeah….I mean…. Yeah. I wasfourteen when I went out with Kenny. Then there was that guy…what the _hell_ was his name?"

"We called him Napoleon. I _think_ his real name was…Howie. Like the Backstreet Boy."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. I have to deal with it in a few days anyways. Can we change the subject?" The next person would be someone I _really_ didn't want to talk about.  
He sighed, "Sure."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to a Backstreet Boys song. "Do you seriously still like this crap?" he said after it was over.

"I like that song," I replied. "It's kind of sad. The guy falls in love with his best friend and doesn't know what to do. Sad, don't you think?"

He looked away. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You should too."

My bunk was right by the engine so Michael and I generally shared his bed. Purely for logistical reasons we shared a bed for this one tour. Plus, I always slept better when he was around; but we still had a hard time sleeping. " Kirsten Dunst or Buffy," I cut through the silence.

"Huh?"

"Post Armageddon life mate," I replied.

"_Clearly_ it would be Buffy. Adam Levine or John Mayer," he replied.

"Michael, that is unfair. I started you off with an easy one," I replied, leaning up on my elbows.

"Choose," he replied, going up on his elbows as well.

"Well, Adam is quite good looking, but seems to have an anger problem. I wouldn't want him writing songs about me, that's for sure. So I'd say John Mayer."

"That guy always looks like he is on drugs."

"Some say that about _you_," I countered.

He sighed as his phone rang. "Who the hell is gonna call me this late? It's almost four in the morning," he said grumpily, mad that he couldn't respond to my last comment.

"Maybe your _girlfriend_?" I asked, plopping my head back to my pillow.

He rolled his eyes, "You got that right. Hello?"

MICHAEL:

"Hey, I was waiting for a phone call," Elle greeted.

"I told you I had a show tonight then I was going out with the crew."

"But you _always_ call on Tuesday nights. It's a _tradition_."

I looked over at Mia, fast asleep. "I'm sorry Elle. I just had a lot going on."

"I-It's okay. I just was worried. Ya know?"

I felt like shit right then, "About what?" I asked.

"I dunno…about the road. I don't know what it is, but lately I have a feeling that something is gonna happen out there…and the tabloids about you and…."

"Like I'm gonna get hurt?"

She thought for a minute, "No. I am. I sound like a foolish girlfriend huh? Jealousy huh?"

"Don't worry, Elle. Nothing happened tonight, I swear it," I replied, squeezing by my lie. Well, nothing had. I just was with the love of my life. Nothing was happening though.

"You swear."  
"Elle, I was with Mia all night. She was in one of her control freak moods that she learned from Lilly."

Elle liked Mia…. a lot. Maybe that's why Mia couldn't stand the sight of her. Elle thought of Mia as a sister figure to me. Last year Mia had to make an official visit to the Sydney Opera House because her grandmother had fallen ill while Mia was visiting in Genovia. Elle took it upon herself to be Mia's official tour guide. The only thing is, she's not from Sydney. She's from Perth and knew _very_ little about the city. She just loved being in the newspapers as Mia's assistant. Of course, it was about half her face in the picture and her name wasn't in the caption, but she still was fascinated by that half face. After all, I never took her as my date to things….I told her that I wanted the fans to think I was available.

I know, that's totally a boy band thing. But she fell for it still. She didn't know that there was one person I'd give up my image for. God…. if she only _knew _the thoughts I had of Mia. The thoughts I had to push away _only_ ten minutes before. Or what we'd done together when we were younger. What I'd _like_ to replicate.

"Good. I know she'll keep you boys out of trouble, right?"  
"Of course. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Lov-"

I hung up before she could finish her sentence. Then I shut off my phone so she wouldn't call back. "She doing okay?" Mia mumbled into the pillow.

"Fine. I think she's gonna try to make us a serious thing when we get back. I'm gonna have to end it."

"Why didn't you do it right then?" she started going back to her elbow perch.

"Because I…I dunno. Maybe because you were here. I didn't want to start something, ya know?"

She nodded, "Sure pal."

We kind of froze after she said _PAL._ I mean, that's all we were- are. But I dunno, 'pal' doesn't really sum us up, ya know?

"Um…when we get back to New York we have to see the new shirts we're selling on the website. And post the new pictures from tonight," she said, turning all business.

I nodded sleepily, or pretended sleepiness. "Okay Mia."

"And pick out your clothes for Late Night."

"Okay Mia."

"Michael?"

"Yeah?" I said with a yawn.

"_Me_ or Buffy?"

"Both of you are pretty damn bossy," he replied. "Both are blonde, or at least you _used_ to be. She's kind of short though. Plus, she agreed to be in _Scooby Doo 2._ Totally you."

I could swear I saw a smile creep on her face. "Okay. Good night Michael."  
"Night Mia."

Very early the next morning we were pulling into Downtown Boston. I looked at Mia as she bobbed her head along with her iPod. The bus drove down Tremont Street, past the unexpecting Orpheum Theater where we had seen Weezer all those years ago. Where we had been so close that I had to hold onto her or she'd have been sandwiched with some weird looking guy.

I started playing the opening notes to "Sweater Song" on my guitar. Manny joined in, drumming his sticks against the table. We were being idiotic, but didn't really care too much .

Mia finally took off her head phones and began to yell at us to shut up, but then smiled when she recognized the song. She started singing along with me and looked at me after she realized where we were.

"That was a great concert," she said laughing, after we finished goofing around.

"I was not there," Orlando replied out of the blue.

"You don't like Weezer," I reminded him. "Or you didn't _then_. You were listening to Enrique then-"  
Mia started giggling.

"I was not!" he argued, turning red.

"Well, I know _I_ had fun that night of the concert," I said glancing at Mia for a response.

She just stared out the window, then picked up her cell phone.

MIA:

A rush of teenage memories struck me as we passed by the Orpheum Theater. I had actually thought, last time I stood in that theater, that I would have been with Michael by now. That it was just an eventuality. But now….well, not so much.

I stared at him and started jumping around while we goofed around playing Weezer. I don't know if anyone knew the significance of the band to Michael and I. I sometimes wondered if he had remembered, but after that it was clear that he had.

"Hey Dude," I whispered into my phone under the privacy of my bunk.

"Hey," he replied.

"Remember you asked if I wanted to stop by that secret show tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. You are coming?" he asked.

"I need two tickets," I replied. "We'll be by after the show at Avalon."

"Great," he said enthusiastically. "I'll see you tonight then. Maybe we could get some-"

"Thanks man," I said with a sigh and hanging up.

"Do we have to?" Kevin whined as Lilly led all of us to a restaurant where we were going to be interviewed for Boston Magazine. We had an interview, a quick photo shoot, a sound check and then the show. Woot.

"Yes," she snapped. Ouch. She and Manny had had a fight the night before. Supposedly no one knows about them. I mean, yeah, they've been off and on forever, but they've never actually said that they were together. It's quite sad actually.

I rubbed her back and tried to look sympathetic. Boys are stupid creatures.

Before I knew it someone was literally on my back. "Michael, OFF!" I screamed, laughing.

"Carry me Mia!" he said in a girlish way. He was trying to cut the tension that Lilly and Manny had imposed on us.

"What do you think I've been doing all these years?" I teased, pushing him off of my back.

"Bitch."

"Man whore," I replied, winking at Manny, who actually looked really sad.

Manny smiled weakly at me, and then rushed into the restaurant.

I sat at the booth next to Michael and Orlando. Lilly had called ahead and ordered our snacks so we could eat while we did the interview.

The interviewer showed up just as Manny jammed two French Fries up my nose.

"How…attractive," he joked.

"Thanks, I like to pick up men like this," I joked.

Michael leaned down and chomped on the bottom of one of the fries. "You are so nasty," I said laughing. The photographer took a picture of him doing that.

They asked us a bunch of questions about our newly found success and how I was able to mesh princess duties and touring. "Well, usually I don't have to do very much as a princess. I did have to miss a few dates over the winter when the Prince of Monaco died. I had to represent the family since my brother and my father were in the middle of a trip in Africa."

"You are related to the royal family of Monaco, right?"

"Distantly," I replied, pushing Kevin's face away from me. He was mugging for the camera.

They went onto asking us about musical inspiration. "What band can you always rely on to get yourself in the mood?" the reporter asked.

"Weezer," Michael and I both said at once.

Everyone started laughing. "Not _Tired of Sex_, I hope," the guy asked laughing.

I knew I was bright red. I peeked at Michael, who just continued on as if we hadn't looked silly right there. "I have to say, the first time I really enjoyed sex I'd listened to Weezer that entire night," he admitted.

"Best lay?" the guy prompted.

Michael looked at the ceiling. "She was better than that," he admitted. I was rapt by this conversation while everyone else goofed around. "A lay is just a one night stand worthy kind of girl."

"Is this your current flame, Elle—?"

Michael laughed, "Don't write that I laughed at that. No, it was not Elle. Someone else," he said looking shyly at me.

The reporter, who by the way, was named Jason (an: not named after Him. After another person. You get a cookie if you figure it out, Liss don't' tell anyone), looked at Michael as he looked at me. "Was there ever any-"

"No," we both said quickly, our gaze broken.

"Oookay, how about you, Mia?" Jason asked. "What is it about Weezer that just…."

"Rivers Cuomo is a sexy bitch," I said laughing. "Plus, I'm friends with Brian Bell now. We're homies."

"For shizzle," Kevin cut in.

"I never took you guys for gangstas," Jason said laughing.

"We're not," Michael argued. "Kevin just wants to be a hip hop playa. It won't happen."

"I've got the cornrows," Kev argued.

"Yeah, so did Bronson Arroyo," I replied, "That didn't help his hip hop career."

"Who the fuck is that?" Kevin asked.

Jason and I both stared at Kevin. "He's a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. He won the World Seri-"

"God, shut up now," Kevin said, un-interested now.

We went into a studio for the photo shoot. It wasn't common for musicians to do this but I've always had a soft spot for Boston, as has Michael. I had to wear a Red Sox T-shirt that simply stated that Johnny was my Homeboy (they are painting me as this _huge_ rebel for becoming a rock star instead of royal, plus I like the Red Sox over the Yankees, blasphemy in New York!)

I came out of my dressing room just as Michael did from the boys. He was wearing a vintage t-shirt that I knew he hated the second I saw it. "_So_ sexy," I teased, pulling at the hem of it.

"Why can't I pick out my own clothes?" he whined.

I squeezed his cheeks. "Cuz even though you have an absolutely adorable face you have no taste in-"

Then a very familiar tune came from where everyone else was; interrupting my sentence.

We both turned to see that the rest of the band had put on Weezer's best CD, (The Blue Album, of course) on. I rolled my eyes at Michael and walked over to where we were taking a picture.

Kev came up behind me. "Mia, if you want, we can go into the dressing room and I can help you get rid of all that sexual frustration."

Michael shoved him and we went on with the shoot as quickly as possible. _Without _Weezer playing.

Author's Note: Time to go study now. Wish me luck.


	4. The Weeze part dur

Author's Note:

You guys make me smile. A lot. And only one of you got the answer correct for who the reporter was named after. Cookies to you.

**Dontaskme**: I have never seen an episode of Charmed, so no, not him. But honorable mention for creativity

**Madam:** Thanks

**Living:** Ditto

**Handsoff:** YOu just want to be in Boston because I'm here. It's okay, other's feel the same way.

**Ema:** Thanks for letting me know about those dogs...Jason isn't a main character. So no to Giambi. But you were close, so you get cookie dough instead of a cookie.

**Hgill:** Patience is a virtue

**Melissa:** Finals are 2/5 done. I have three next week and then DONE! Woot.

**Sparklingt:** Nope. I even said it was not Him.

**Erasde:** We have a winnah! You got it right.

**Bla:** I'm going to see Weezer at the Avalon (mentioned in this story) a week from this Sunday.

**Emmy:** Hahaha, with all the "Weezer" going around. Like it's a virus or something. You made me laugh.

**VIP:** I'm not sure what you are talking about but thanks. I try to add little bits of my life in here (even if I give good names to bad people)

And enjoy people. Oh, and just so you know, a week from tomorrow I begin my summer break. Don't hate.

* * *

Mia:

The show that night went off without a hitch.

"Water?" I asked, quickly going off stage

"What?"

"H two O?" I asked.

"There's a guy I out there that I went to school with. I think I hooked up with him, but I forget his name."

I rolled my eyes. "Lilli_an_…"

"Ameli_a_…." She teased.

"You and Manny sneaking away later?"

"Will you cover? I don't want Michael to know."

I gave her a look. I thought about telling her he already knew, and had known from the beginning, but I held back. "Fine. Who am_ I_ to stop make up sex?"

"You are the bestest," she teased. "Go out there. They are calling you," elbowing me as the opening notes for _Tall Glass of Water_ came on.

"What's with the elbow?" I demanded. _They_ could wait a second.

"I just _like_ this song."

"It was way over played," I replied. I kind of started to hate the song. The radio stations had played it like, every five minutes.

"It got us a lot of money," Lilly pointed out.

"I do like _that_ aspect," I teased. I wove as Michael glanced over at me. He mouthed, "MOOOOVE".

He half laughed and then turned back to the audience as I rushed back. I put up one finger to signal I needed a minute

"Why did he look over, I wonder," Lilly said in a voice that I knew she knew why.

"What is it?" I snapped. "Because_ I_ need to go play?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get changed. See ya later."

"Sorry," I said waving to the crowd as I returned to the stage. The now familiar feeling of butterflies invaded my belly. Michael winked to me and then I joined in on the song.

* * *

"C'mon Mia, it's Brad Pitt," Katie, my brother's new fiancée and my new assistant.

"I have plans," I replied, putting an earring in my second ear hole. I now had four holes in each ear.

"Like what? Sitting around your bus while Felix whines on and on about how much he mi-"

"No, _nothing_ to do with Felix," I snapped.

She looked a bit surprised. "Then-"

"Weezer is doing a secret show," I hissed, making sure no one else was around.

"Lemme guess, Dude called you right up and invited you?"

I sighed heavily. My one time crush on the man has turned me into his obsession. "Yeah."

"Aww," she teased. "I thought he was of the Asian persuasion?"

I rolled my eyes. "Katie, can I finish getting ready?"

"Okay then. I see how it is. You'll get your Boston hook up and I'll go to the movies all alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

She left and I scooted into Michael's bed. "Hey you."

"What are you all dressed up for?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Hot date?"

"Get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

"I'm too tired."

"Of Sex?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "'Scuse me?"

"_Tired of Sex_?"

"I'm _always_ game for sex. But I have no idea what you are talking about."

"C'mon. We have to go over to the Axis Club."

"Why? Isn't some no name band playing there?"

"Donkey Muncher's is wicked good," I promised. "Get dressed!"

I tossed him a t-shirt and jeans. "No. Tell me why I have to go see this-"

"Brian called and said they were a good band."

"What does _he_ know? He uses spirit fingers to excite teeny boppers," Michael grumbled, getting dressed.

* * *

The guy at the door let us right in since my name was on the list. Not too far behind was Lars looking utterly in style and like a bouncer. I lurve my bodyguard. "C'mon," I hissed, pulling Michael close to the stage.

"What?" he snapped. "It's not like there's a huge line or anything. Lemme get an Oragina."

"No. Sit. Here."

He did so, and was very happy to see that Rivers Cuomo stepped onto the stage to place a pedal and then yell at Pat for goofing around. Michael looked at me. "How did you…"

I beamed, "Hey, you don't make out with a lead singer and not get perks."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't mind trying that."

I squinted at him. "Making out with Rivers?"

"That was one night and we were drunk," he joked with a wink. He was as giddy as a school girl. He's actually met the band before, but was so quiet you'd have thought he was a mute. He gets so nervous around people he _actually_ respects.

They did a lot of newer songs that were possibly going to be on their new album that was due next spring. Michael squeezed my hand, and I leaned into him. Word got out about them playing. "You okay?" Michael asked, his arm suddenly around me.

I stared at his hands. He'd touched me millions if not _billions_ of times before. We'd even kissed in the music videos. Several takes had been made for it of course. "Uh, yeah," I said shakily. What is wrong with me? _Breathe in Mia. You can do it. It's just Michael. You are over it. Over him. Been over him for ages. _

"Mia? You sure?" he asked, concerned.

But before I could answer he was looking up at the stage. The opening notes to the song _Falling For You _began playing. Then he looked at me and smiled.

* * *

MICHAEL:

She really is the ideal girl. _My_ perfect girl. She looked….perfect. She sang along with the words, but did a great job of ignoring that loser Rivers who kept thrusting his loins (okay, his guitar whatever) in her direction.

I pulled her even closer to me during the song _Prettiest Girl in the World_

** insert song lyrics here, look on the TDOW website for full chapter> **

Her body almost fit right into mine as I sang along with Rivers. Our faces were so close that I could have easily leaned just a smidgen and kissed her lips. But something held me back. _Guilt_? No…

_ Maturity_? No….

I looked over my shoulder and realized some people were staring at us. At how 'familiar' we were acting. I couldn't help it though. The song was …exactly how I felt at that moment. I had the prettiest girl in that entire venue. She was with me and didn't mind that I was holding onto her.

And it was a bit…metaphorical. She and I had kind of sort of agreed all those years ago that we'd someday be together. Sort of…right? I mean, she must have got that I totally meant I'd settle down with _her,_ right?

So, when he's saying _And if even when she goes out walking alone I waited home patiently, _it was like me waiting for her to just stop dating that jackass. I tend to over analyze.

"Ready to go?" I asked after the song; feeling uncomfortable with the staring and whispering

"Hmm? Why?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm tired. And people are staring at me."

She looked around and realized I was telling the truth. "Kay then. Let's go," she said taking my hand and leading me out. I turned and saw Rivers looking mildly pissed off. I waved and d gave the one finger salute.

"You know," she started as we began walking outside of the club.

"What?" I asked, searching for a cab. She leaned against what I believe is called the Green Monster of Fenway Park.

"I'm staying here tonight…I uh, had to get a hotel room."

Now, if this was a movie, I'd stare into the camera and cock my eyebrow. "Oh?"

"And I…uh….I have this charity thing, for the Jimmy Fund."

"Jimmy Fund?"

"This cancer thing. Ted Williams was big with it back in the day. A little boy had leukemia and the Red Sox helped raise money for his care… We aren't due back in New York for another few days for rehearsal and…"she drifted off, not taking the chance at looking at me directly.

I smiled, " _Bos_ton….with _you_?"

She looked away, "I'm just….I dunno. It _might_ be fun. I bet I could call up the Sox box office and snag some seats for tomorrow or something you know…before the benefit… and we could stay up and watch-"

I started laughing. "You are babbling you know," I said leaning into her.

She half smiled. "Well, I'm going to stay. Maybe go catch batting practice tomorrow or something-"

I stopped her by placing my finger to her lips.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but settled on just staring at me.

"I'll stay," I replied. Nothing _too_ pressing at home. "But what about Felix? Won't he spaz out?"

She shrugged. "So what if he does? He knows I love this city almost as much as I love New York."

We fell silent, and watched the other concert goer's leaving the venue. A million thoughts were going through my head. I turned my back to them and leaned in closer to her, hoping no one would spot us.

"Michael," she whispered, looking up at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

I stared at her. I don't know what was coming over me. I leaned down a bit and to her surprise I had my lips press against hers.

She started reacting positively until we heard screams coming from the venue.

"Hey Mia," The Dude said, looking all nervous and possibly on some sort of drug.

She let go of her grasp of me. "Hi Rivers. Thanks so much for everything. Really. We appreciate it."

He looked at me blankly. You know the look. The one he has on at all times. He was trying to convince me to leave so he could have her all to himself to ravish.

_ Sorry dude. Keep celibate. _

I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back twice. "I'd really love to stick around but I have to get back and get my stuff….erm, yeah. So I'll see you later. Maybe when we hit L.A. again we can get lunch or something?"

He nodded slowly in that robotic way.

"Okay then. Bye Man," I said pulling her away from him.

She burst out laughing. "He's so…creepy, isn't he?"

"I told you that you should have hooked up with Brian instead," I teased as we rounded a corner and stopped to catch our breath from laughing. We were in the same position we were in before Rivers interrupted us. Should I go for it again?

Or pretend last time was just being caught in the moment?


	5. Cuz You're The One I Want

MIA:

He kissed me. Against the Green Monster. _He_ just kissed _me_ against the Green Monster. This very thought continuously ran through my mind as returned to our tour bus without words.

We entered the bus to the horrible aroma of weed. I looked around and saw that Kevin was hosting a little groupie party in the front of the bus. "Want one?" he asked, lifting a joint towards me.

"Kevin….you should know better," I said in a motherly tone.

He blew me off and offered a hit to Michael, who waved him away. "I'll be really quick," I promised him.

My hands were shaking as I sifted through CD's. I need…something.

"Where you goin' hot stuff?" Manny asked, clearly off his ass drunk. And maybe high. And maybe on something else. The boys liked to celebrate a bit too much at the end of a tour.

"I have to stay in town for a few days," I replied, covering my face so I wasn't being hit by his breath.

"Why?"

"I have a charity thing to do."

"Oh….Michael is going with you?" he asked, looking back at Michael who was organizing his knapsack.

"Yeah, I need a date for this charity thing. I just remembered it when we were by Fenway."

"What about Felix?" he asked, leaning against his bunk.

"He's in New York. He's busy," I lied. I'm sure he'd have come right to the party.

"Oh. We have rehearsals coming up next week. Will you be back?"

"Of course," I said laughing nervously. I was so...confused about what was _possibly_ going to happen tonight.

"Good. Can you believe we're going to be on the season finale of Saturday Night Live?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, distracted. "Have you seen my paddle brush?"

He handed it to me. " Orlando borrowed it. He had a girl in here earlier."

I smirked. "How's Lilly?"

He looked away, "She's fine. I dunno…things are still weird with us."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know…we've been on and off forever, right?"

God. I don't have time for this. "Uh huh."

"And a few months ago she got together with some guy."

"No offense Manny, but you get with girls all the time too."

"Well, we have an agreement. As long as we don't know the other person, we're okay."

I made a face, "Who-"

"Princess, are you ready?" Lar's voice asked softly.

I turned, "Yeah, lemme just get Michael."

"I will wait outside."

I turned to Manny, "Everything will be fine, I promise. She loves you. If she doesn't by now she would have dumped you for good," I said with a wink. "See you on Saturday."

* * *

MICHAEL:

We started walking towards the hotel Most girls would have demanded a ride there, but Mia refused to let Lars hail a cab. And the subway system here doesn't run all night.

Lars carried our bags up to the room for the night. Somehow the idea of getting a separate room never occurred to me. "Ordering movies from the hotel?" she asked as I came out of the bathroom. She was already in her night shirt. A shirt that once belonged to me before she stole it. She's such a klepto.

I nodded and yawned.

She shook her head and shut off the TV. "No, we'll go to bed," she decided. "Lemme put on some music though."

I climbed into the bed and huddled up under the covers. She looked….amazing just going through her CD's before finally choosing one of her ghastly boy band CD's. The fact that I had kissed her was racing through my mind. Had she felt anything in that? "Their voices make me sleepy," she assured me.

"Felix makes me sleepy. Remember we went to listen to him play and I fell asleep?" I asked, trying not to be distracted by her cool minty breath hitting my chest.

She cuddled up closer next to me. "You didn't sound so happy when I mentioned Felix," I said to cut through the silence.

I could see her shoulders tense up. "Well, I dunno. He wants me to come over to his place to discuss the _future._"

"You sound enthused."

She gave me a look. "Like you've said, he and I have been together almost a decade-"

"No. Only six," I replied. This was the conversation we'd had only the night before.

You know that feeling you get when you know something major is going to happen? You feel like you are going to throw up, but you don't care? That's what was suddenly hitting me out of no where.

She rolled my eyes, "Like the two years make a big difference?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, anyways…maybe he has a point."

"You noticed the pointed head too?" I teased. She jabbed her thumb into my side.

"It's time to settle in maybe. Stop all this…grow up. Work in an office…"

I gave her a look.

"Don't do that," she replied (to the expression on my face).

"What?"

"Give me the '_you are going to make a mistake'_ look."

"I'm not making any face," I replied. "You can interpret my expression however you may want to."

She smirked at me. I was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"I ordered room service when you went into the bathroomand totally forgot. Sorry."

"Its fine," I assured her, rubbing my eyes.

She thanked the server and gave him a nice tip so that maybe he'd 'forget' that he'd seen me in the lone bed of the room. She went into the dining area of the suite and began moving the food around.

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends _

_Don't wanna be alone tonight _

For a bunch of_ Dolce and Gabbana_ wearing freaks they actually have a song that makes me want to jump up out of this bed and take Mia in my arms and kiss her until she falls down.

I tossed back the covers and slowly made my way into the dining area of the suite. She looked so adorable eating whatever it was she'd ordered at the counter. I took a deep breath. This was probably the biggest decision of my life. Bigger than signing with Reffin Records. Bigger than leaving Columbia.

"Mia," I said softly, standing directly behind her.

She turned quickly and the next thing I knew I had ice cream all over my shirt. "Oh….God….Michael, I'm so sorry!" she said, trying not to laugh.

I smirked, and then I took the rest of the dish and smushed it up against her. "Now we're even," I replied.

"I guess so," she said, licking the whipped cream off her finger.

I took off my shirt and tossed it back into the bedroom area. She stepped back. "Hey," she said softly. "What-"

Before she could finish her sentence I was kissing her. She surprisingly wrapped her arms around me and kissed back, forgetting about the ice cream all over her shirt. But then she pulled away and touched her lips with her fingers, probably wondering if that had really _just_ happened. "What was that for?" she whispered. "You aren't _drunk_, are you?"  
I shook my head. "No."

"No…no, course he's not…you were with him all night…Did you get high when you were with them on the bus? When I was in the back talking to Manny? Cuz if you did, that's fine…really. I won't be mad."

"No," I said, nearly laughing. She honestly couldn't believe that I would want to kiss her like crazy for no reason.

"T-Then why'd you just do that?"

"Cuz I wanted to," I replied, getting a sinking feeling.

She smacked me. God. Hurt a guy for liking you, huh? Does she realize just how many girls had probably been waiting outside of our bus so that they'd _maybe_ have a chance at doing this with me? Kissing me? I know, I sound like a jerk saying that, but every freakin message on our message board on our website is about how flippin' hot I am. It's a tad bit embarrassing, but a nice ego boost.

"Mi-"

But before I could even finish saying her name she was back kissing me. Not in a hot passionate way, but in a sweet, _trying to figure out what the fuck is going on_ kind of way. Her fingers tentatively wove through my hair as I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me.

She leaned her forehead against mine and her breath was totally un even. "You okay with this?" I asked. I love that I have this effect on her. She looked totally off her game. Something she's not used to anymore.

She was making me nervous. Only she makes me nervous these days (okay, her and Rivers Cuomo but I digress). This is my dream. Just kissing her when we're all alone and not having any excuse other than _I wanted to_.

She kissed me softly on the lips, and our bodies started swaying to the tunes of the Backstreet Boys. I now have a great love for those men. Yes, _men_.

We kept kissing one another, small sweet, unspoken for kisses. It was the kind that you wait your entire life for, know what I mean? "Is this okay?" I asked softly.

She smiled, "Probably not," she said, her fingers playing with the back of my hair, "But I wish we hadn't waited so long for that."

Isn't it amazing how just one woman makes a man change? Well, not really change….but I mean, with other women I'd be calculating how easily I could take their clothes of, have sex with them, and get rid of them. Not Mia though….no, not Mia.

"What?" she asked with smiling eyes.

"You are Mia Thermopolis," I said softly. "The girl I've wanted to kiss for pretty much ever."

She looked away shyly. "You've always been my favorite kisser."

"You've always been mine," I assured her. "I liked that your lips always tasted like strawberries."

She blushed and leaned up to kiss me. Somehow our dancing led us back into the bedroom area and back onto the bed. But she didn't seem to mind very much.

We went on for another few minutes with our '_just kisses'_ (which made my hand _somehow _land on her bottomand our sweet nothings. She started kissing my neck and my hands rose from her butt, to up the backside of her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra. She had _no_ idea how much the little things she did made me go crazy. I stuffed my face into her hair.

I did that a lot when I was with other women, but usually I stepped off because there were so many hair products and scents permeating from it. Mia's was soft and smelt like strawberries. I had used that shampoo that day since mine had run out. The whole day I'd been going crazy, smelling like her. No, she really had no idea.

I stared at her tank top. She stared at my bare chest. Then into my eyes. Wordlessly she raised her arms and I lifted her shirt off. Now, I'm not much of a boob man, I'm more of a personality man (haha), but she really does have a beautiful set of breasts. Which she immediately covered up with her hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, moving her hands so I could put my hands there.

"Michael…you've been with so many girls…."

"So?" Of course. That will always bite me in the ass, won't it?

"I'm _not_ like them," she admitted.

"Good," I replied, rubbing my thumbs against her. "I don't want _them_. I want _you_."


	6. Dun Dun Dun

Author's Note:

Rader: You'll find out soon enough. Trust

SoCal: I made a boy like a Princess Diary fan fiction? Has he read the other one that went along with this one?

Everyone else: thanks

* * *

MIA:

He wants me? He _wants_ me? _He_ wants _me_. He just actually said that _out loud_. Oh Holy Jason! "_Why_ though?" I asked feeling self conscious as he eyed my chest.

"Because," he started, kissing the top of my chest, "I've _always_ wanted you. Right from the beginning."

How can he think coherently when he's kis- _God. Okay Mia. Stop thinking and just **do**. _

Guys have _wanted_ to go downstairs on me before, but I can't say I have enjoyed it. They usually had no idea what they were doing and just sloppishly tried to act cool. But Michael….he took his time. It was almost like he could read my mind. I mean, at first when he kissed me I thought, _Great, the hornball wants some_. But he was focusing on _me_. Not getting anything for…..

Himself. "Michael," I moaned softly, grasping the sheets. "Don't…."

He laid next to me and his hair was all mussed. "Why'd you…."

"I know you used to like that," he explained, licking his lips. "Was it okay?"

I blushed. I know I did. What was I supposed to do now? The great thing about him is that he didn't _expect_ me to do anything; he just held my hand and closed his eyes. So I took my hands away and repaid the favor.

Only, he wasn't whispering as he finished. "I have a case of the cuss words," he admitted shyly afterwards. "Sorry."

I giggled, "It's fine." Hearing him swear was funny. And I wouldn't mind hearing him do it all over again. And again.

"Gawd," he said staring at me with big eyes, "What'll we do now?"

MICHAEL:

There was no way I was going to fall asleep after all this. But she did, she's always been able to fall asleep quickly. At least every time we've slept in the same bed We were lying there together, but I was just watching her sleep. Amazed by what just happened. She never did that to guys. Ever.

Not that I'm bragging.

But Schilling used to make her do it to him and she did to shut him up. She only told me that last year when some guy was begging for one and she had me kick him out of the bus.

I fingered her hair and combed it with my fingers. Why was I so lucky? _Why me_? Why was she choosing to kiss _me_? Maybe this was a fluke, or even worse, a dream. What if she was just thinking of this like when we were younger?

No. Impossible. She even said I was her favorite kissing partner. You don't just say that to _anyone_. I moved a bit so she'd wake up. It was nearly eight in the morning.

"Mmmm?" she asked, opening one eye and nuzzling onto my chest.

"What are we doing?" I asked pointedly, trying to ignore the fact that she looked beautiful in the morning with her hair all mussed and her nose so cold.

"I'll call Larry and tell him we'll be coming to the game before the benefit.. He adores Grandmere. Ever since she helped convince Johnny to stay with the Sox back in 2005."

"_She_ did that?"

"Kind of. She made him realize he hated New York for more reasons _other_ than the Yankees sucking. So Larry and Grandmere became buddies. She adores Johnny D and now tries to come see him play. She thinks he has a nice âne"

"Your grandmother?" I asked, forgetting that I wanted to know what we were doing on a personal level.

"I know, Grandmere, and baseball mixing seems wrong, but it is true. She doesn't understand it, but Louie is tutoring her. He's her Yoda."

Weird.

"So I'll call him up and we'll get seats somewhere. I think that they're playing the Devil Rays, so it'll be a fun game."

"Fun?" I'm _not_ a sports guy.

"Yeah, we'll eat 'em alive. They suck."

I watched as she reluctantly stood up and slipped her sweatpants on over her underpants.

I was thinking it would be like the old days where we'd hook up, but then pretend it never happened the next day. But she ordered breakfast for us, and then took a call outside on the balcony.

I heard bits of it as I watched the _Seven Newstation_. Highlights from the weekend's cultural events scrolled the bottom of the screen; including our concert stats (sold out, good reviews)

. "Lex, chill out," she snapped. "Seriously. I'm in Boston to go to the baseball game. They _asked_ me if I wanted to go. What am I supposed to say, _no_?"

A knock came to the door. I slowly made my way over to the door and let the room service man in. There was a picture of the band playing in the Arts and Entertainment section as well as a concert review. They noted the sexuality of the band and how sensual Mia and I acted on stage, and yet were _just friends_.

"Felix Shortridge!" she boomed. "Honestly, Michael has nothing….he wanted to see the game, that's all," she said in a softer tone. "And to meet some people at the benefit. We're just _friends_."

I nibbled on my bacon. I'm sure I'll be getting a phone call pretty soon from—shit. I left my cell phone on the bus, which was now making its way to New York.

"Hey," she said sitting next to me at the table.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked after kissing her softly on the cheek.

She nodded and handed it over as she eyed the food in front of us. "I ordered too much."

"Nah, just enough for us to vege out until game time."

She crinkled up her nose and smiled. "I wanna see batting practice."

"Whatever," I replied, walking away, dialing Elle's number.

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail box of Elle, I'm not available to take your call but you can leave me and a message and I'll make time to call you back. MWAH!" Apparently she is now going by one and only one name.

I sighed, "Hey Elle…uh, I'm in Boston," I started pacing on the balcony. "Mia got some tickets to the Red Sox game today so we're gonna go see that this afternoon. Uhm, I dunno when I'll be home but…well, I left my cell phone on the bus by mistake so I can't take any calls from you. I'll talk to you when I can, bye."

_Short. Sweet. To the Point_.

MIA:

I can act calm and cool. No I can't. What am I thinking? I just had a VERY intriguing interaction with none other than Michael James Moscovitz last night and he's acting as if it wasn't a big deal. I wonder if he's like this with all the girls he fools around with.

Felix had spazzed out, like I suspected. "This is absurd!" he squealed (yes). "Not that I don't trust you…it's just, why didn't you call me to go to the show last night? I could have taken the train-"

"Felix," I whispered, hoping Michael was not listening in, "Weezer…it's something special with us. It's private, but it's special."

"Mia, I'm your boyfriend of what, FIVE years, over five years. God, it's been _six_ years and we didn't even celebrate because you were on the damn road."

"Felix, relax. Breathe in. Breathe out. I'm going to the game today and then we'll go to the benefit and sleep in our own beds and probably catch a train or something back to New York in the morning."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I said calmly. "I promise. I'll come to you."

"Good. I'll make dinner."

"Fantastic," I replied, already smelling the breakfast I'd ordered.

"See you then lov-"

I hung up before he could finish. Blame it on bad reception.

* * *

"C'mon boys!" I screamed as the players returned to the dugout later that afternoon. Somehow the Devilrays were KILLING them. Michael stood next to me as we tried to cheer on the team. He rubbed my back and whispered, "I think thatthird baseman is checking you out."

I elbowed him playfully and rested my head on his shoulder. "Youk doesn't do that," I replied. "He focuses on the game."

"I didn't know that _Youk_ had morals

_"Of course_ he does. He's the Greek God of Walks

He gave me a weird look.

So I changed the subject This," I started. "Is the _ideal_ day."

He pulled away suddenly so I turned and saw a camera crew coming towards us. They started asking me about the official team of Genovia, I didn't even know we had one. Then they asked me to take an official position on the Yankees versus Red Sox debate. "Well, I'm _here_, wearing a Red Sox shirt, what do you think?"

* * *

We didn't even hold hands as we left the park (a slaughter on the hands of the Devil Rays, no biggie though. It's _only_ May).

"Can I have your autograph?" a girl asked Michael. "Hey will you take our picture?" she asked, thrusting her disposable at me.

I sighed and took the picture. "How long are you in Boston for?" she asked him, batting her eyes at him.

_Don't worry honey, I don't really exist. Ignore me. Please. Do it._

"We're going to the benefit tonight at the Omni Parker House," he replied, scribbling his name. "And then heading home tomorrow. We need a little home time," he replied, putting his arm around me.

The girls gave me dirty looks as we walked away. "Gawd, she _has_ a boyfriend for crying out loud."

"And she's a princess. What does she need _him_ for?"

I looked at him as he shook his head. "Bye girls." We walked down the street, "They're teeny boppers. Not really the type we're looking for as fans anyways."

"They just love you for your gleaming girly hair," I teased. He lifted me in the air and spun me around until I called truce. I fell to the ground pretending to be dizzy (we were in the Public Gardens).

He went down to his knees, "Oh fair princess what hast thou don'th to thouself?"

People started pointing and staring at us. "Drama," I teased.

He sighed heavily. "I love when people stare, don't you?"

I played with a blade of grass. "I guess."

"And someday," he started, lying next to me and staring at the sky. "I'll get to hold your hand in public and kiss you _all_ I want."

Um, okay. Maybe last night was NOT a fluke. I smirked, "Oh, who says I'd let you?"  
He turned his body towards me. "_I_ do. It's starting to get dark out," he started, staring at the sliver of belly showing on me. "I need a shower. Join me?"

It sounded…perfect. The right way to end a tour. "Sounds fantastic. We can call the train station and have tickets left for us in the morning."

"Sounds great," he said softly.

* * *

We returned to the Four Season's and raced to the elevators. I won, but only because he was stopped by admirers. Lars scoffed at him and finally told the girls to leave him alone.

It was still light out, only seven, "Want to walk there?" he asked, buttoning his suit jacket that the hotel managed to get him for the evening.

I looked at myself in the bathroom full length mirror. I heart _Stella's of Newbury_. It was a form fitting black silk dress. The top was strapless, but black lace covered up the chest area. I put my hair back into a low bun. "In _these_ shoes?" I asked, peeking out the door way.

"Well, if you came out of the bathroom for five minutes then I'd see what excuse of shoes you are wearing."

I made a face. "Lemme put on some lipstick."

He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. "You look fine without all that clown makeup."

I stepped out and put my hands on my hips, "Clown makeup?"

He smiled, "I knew that would get you out here. Let's go."

MICHAEL:

The team sent a limousine for us to go all the way up the street in. "There are so many one way streets around here," Mia said looking out the window and squeezing my hand.

"This place gets better an better the longer I'm here."

She half smiled at me. "I look all _benefitty_, right?"

"Totally."

"Good. Good…."

She waved at the camera people who were snapping a million pictures of us. "Princess! Princess!" one called out.

Mia turned and saw a reporter we've grown to know over the past few years. "Hey Joyce," she said hugging her like a friend. "How's the granddaughter doing?"

"She's got her teeth coming in so she's been a pest."

"I'll be sure to send those Genovian sea shells to Cynthia. Legend has it that those sooth baby tears."

"Oh thank you dear. Is that Michael Moscovitz you are with?"

I perked up at the mention of my name. "Hey there Joyce," I said half hugging her. "Yes, tis I."

"Is there a story here?" she asked, making a face at Mia. The _just between us girls _kind of look.

"Always is," Mia said with a wink. "We had a show here last night and stayed behind to see the game and stuff. Nothing else."

Joyce made a face. "Did you hear who _else_ is here?" she asked with a note of gossip in her voice.

Mia smiled, "No, who?"

"Schilling Davies."


	7. Letting Go

Author's Note: Schilling's appearance is important. I can't say why, but it is.

And after realizing how long this story is I'm warning all of you now of it's length. Consider yourselves warned. I do not want anyone complaining about it. I had that with the last one.

And thanks to all who reviewed and read. Muchly appreciated

* * *

Michael:

I looked at Mia's face turn pale. "Why on earth is he here?" she asked softly, trying not to sound alarmed. She wanted Joyce to believe that she was actually interested in the man that People Magazine deemed _Sexiest Delivery Man_ (aren't they clever? Deliver…pitch…get it?) Polite and distant. That's how she sounded. _Intrigued_ that the President of the United States' son was at the same benefit as she.

"He's pitching tomorrow for the Angels," Joyce said looking at me for a reason for Mia's sudden change in demeanor. "So Larry invited him. Larry is a big supporter of President Davies. I'd love to get an interview with you and Schilling. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you two fell for one another," she said in a motherly tone. "You are both so gorgeous. Both so….what's wrong dear?"

Mia looked at me. "Nothing. Just…not everyday that the president's son is around."

"Can I count on an interview with you later? With him?"

I gave her a glare.

"I-I don't think so. After all, um….last time President Davies went to Genovia my grandmother's dog did some rather _obscene_ things to his ankle," Mia lied. "I don't really think that it would be a good idea."

_ Yeah, a dog sure did do something obscene. But Schilling was the dog, and he didn't doing something obscene to anyone's ankle. _

"Wouldn't it just be so wonderful?" Joyce continued, not catching Mia's uncomfortableness. Mia was always acting weird around reporters. "I mean, if you and Schilling were to…well, get together? A joining of-"

"Joyce," I said in a stern voice, "I think it is kind of inappropriate to be trying to introduce Mia to another man while she has another with her, don't you?"

"But you said that….that…." she said, catching on. She didn't know what she was catching onto, but it was _something_. Something I'm sure she will be investigating further. And I don't _care_ if she does investigate.

"We better go inside," I said softly, guiding Mia in.

"V-Very nice seeing you again," she said to Joyce in her princessy voice. It was clear, to me, that Mia would be in her _Amelia Persona_ for the evening.

Let me explain this concept. Actually, it's a theory I'm working on. When Mia is mad or upset about something she starts acting cool and aloof. And only speaks to whoever is right next to her. That, tonight, being _me_.

I call this her _Amelia Persona_ because she makes Lars be near her at all times (and therefore accepts being Princess Amelia). She becomes shut off and closed to the public. And oftentimes, her friends. She gets very serious and thoughtful. Some of her greatest songs have come about from her Amelia Persona.

This was the person her grandmother created. Not the other Mia that I call…well, I call her _Trixie_. But no one knows that. Trixie is the fun girl I originally fell in love with. The girl that made me fall in love with the whole package; with Mia.

She is funny and crude. She laughs at all my corny jokes. She gets along with all my friends and somehow made them her own as well. She's more comfortable around the guys than anyone else. Girls make her feel…judged.

She knows that I wouldn't _dare_ to judge her, and acts accordingly. She's never nervous or scared.

"We can leave," I whispered when we entered the ball room. Not really a ball room. More like a hall. That high schools would have their proms in.

"No," she said sternly. "No. We'll stay for an hour or two. I'm sure we can avoid him. I mean, it's not like he'll come up to me with open arms." Another thing about Amelia is that she is very stubborn.

"Just let me know when you want to go, okay? We'll make a signal…"

"Like what, smoke signals? I did see some candles," she teased, pretending to look around.

"No more like pulling on your ear or something."

She nodded and looked around the room. "There's Big Papi," she said gesturing to a big guy with the whitest teeth I've ever seen in my entire life. With a woman who looked kind of ….well, kind of something that wouldn't be right for me to say.

"Also known as…"

She gave me a look before being greeted by some big head honcho from the team. I looked around the room. Two days ago I'd be scoping out which girl I'd bring to bed, but I looked to my left and saw Mia beaming at something that guy with a nasally voice said.

"I'm gonna go over to the bar. Do you want a drink?" I asked, leaning into her.

"Oh, uh…coke."

I winked at her and walked away.

"Hey, aren't you from that band, _Glass of Water_?" a soft voice asked.

I turned and saw that centerfielder that Mia is so fond of. "Oh, yeah. I am."

"What are you doing in Boston? Aren't you a New York band?" he teased.

I shrugged and looked across the room at Mia. "We had a show here last night. Mia asked me to come to this thing with her." That, I could tell, would be my mantra for the evening.

He turned in her direction. "I hear she's a big fan."

"She is. She's a strange girl." I noticed him eyeing her up and down.

"Hot one," he agreed.

I gave him a look, and he laughed as his wife re-joined him. They left and were soon replaced by a woman in a red dress. "Tiffany," she greeted. "I do PR for the Patriots."

"Michael Moscovitz," I replied. I purposely did not give my occupation. I think it is clear.

She continued chatting me up, without end. I tried to be polite and ask the proper questions. Most nights I would be flirting with her and making suggestive comments, but insteadfelt the intense need to get back to Mia and dance with her. "If you'll excuse me," I said after she finished flashing her Super bowl ring (according to her Mr. Kraft, the owner, who is _wicked_ cool gave all full time employees a ring).

* * *

"Hey, you look like you are having fun," I said sneaking up behind her and pinching the side of her belly.

"I'm totally in my element. Louie would be so jealous."

"Let's make everyone else jealous," I replied, taking her wrist and pulling her to the dance floor. Hey, might as well take advantage while I know the Trixie part is out.

I held her close while the dulcet sounds of James Taylor (who I am told is the unofficial singer of Massachusetts). "I met Johnny," I whispered.

"Oh lala."

"Aren't you jealous?"

"The man has no taste in women," she replied as we swirled around. "I'll be right back," she said after that song. "I need to freshen up a bit."

"Okay…I gotta use the little boys room."

"I can _not_ believe you just said that," she said with twinkling eyes. "I'll meet you over there in five minutes."

"You got it."

MIA:

"You look beautiful. You are absolutely glowing," a reporter from the Boston Globe gushed.

"Oh, thank you," I said straightening my dress out nervously as I exited the bathroom.

"I hear you showed up with Michael Moscovitz?"

"Yes, yes. We had a show last night and decided to stay in town for this since we had nothing too pressing at home."

She nodded, and then her eyes got wide. I smiled and turned, expecting Michael to be there, but saw someone else.

Some one_ very_ different.

Was there.

Someone about five inches taller with blonde wavy hair and clear blue eyes.

In other words, a guy that most girls would _die_ to kiss. And that I would rather _die_ than kiss. "Hello, Schilling."

He bit his lower lip and looked at his feet. "I was looking for you all night," he mumbled.

Lars stepped forward, but I put my hand up to stop him. I had to deal with this. "It's okay."

"But you were with uh…Michael so I didn't want to disturb you while you were on a date-"

"I'm _still_ with him," I snapped.

He looked petrified. I was never like this with him when we were together. I was more of a go with the flow kind of girl. The only time I stood up to him was that New Year's Eve on the phone. When he was a thousand miles away.

"I uh…can we go talk somewhere?"

"We _are_ talking," I replied, staring at his shoulders. Were they always this broad?

"Somewhere quieter. That conference room maybe?"

I looked at Lars, and he followed us to the room.

Lars sat on a couch while I stood with my arms crossed, glaring at Schilling."What do you want Schilling?"

He was pacing. "I…I mean…" he started, unsure about what to say now that I was right in front of him. "I'm sorry."

I nearly choked on my laughter. "That's _it_? You expect me to do what now? Say it's _okay_ that you tried to rape me? That you called me horrid names? Or that you broke Michael's nose because you were so concerned that he was stealing me?"

Lars looked surprised. He didn't know what had exactly transpired between Schilling and I. He had left me with Schilling that night, expecting us to stay put. He had been put under the impression (by Michael I think) that Schilling and I just had a falling out and that I no longer wanted to be contacted by him.

He sighed, "Mia, it's been _killing_ me. Ever since the next day when I woke up and realized I'd lost you."

"You lost me. A long time ago. And have no-"

"And I keep having these flashbacks of the expression on your face. You were….terrified. You were…you were disgusted by me. IN all my life no one has looked at me like you did—or like you are right now. I've been the fucking Golden Boy. Following in my dad's footsteps. All the other girls I had been with….and have been with since have just given into me. They wanted me more than I wanted them…."

"Is this supposed to make me forgive you? Schilling, I can't even let a guy touch me without cringing. You having flashbacks of my expression is nothing to me. Nothing at all. You were hurt emotionally fine. I was hurt emotionally and physically. I'm the one that was crying all that night. You were too fucked in the head to even realize what you had done. And you expect me to forgive you?"

"No, I'm not expecting you to forgive me. Hell, I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that I regret it every day of my life. And….and I'm reminded of it every time someone tells me what a great guy I am. Or about my love life in the tabloids."

I had noticed there was a spike of that in the tabs lately. But I had made it a point to ignore it.

"I was voted nicest ballplayer you know. In all the bars girls are hitting on me left and right. I have all these people…." He said, searching for the right word, "Idolizing me when I know deep down they shouldn't. I'm no better than the scum that the police pick up. None of them know me. You are the only person who really knows me." By now he was slouched against the wall with his face in his hands.

I sat next to him. "I knew you _once_," I started. "I don't know you anymore though. I'm moving on, Schill."

"I know. I can see that you've finally figured it out."

"What did I figure out?"

He gave me a look. He knew

How dare he know… "I don't know what you are talking about."

He shook his head. "Mia, I've never forgiven myself for what I did or said to you. All the flowers I sent you were rejected. All my letters sent back. Mia, I'm not asking for you to take me back. I just…I just want to apologize for how I treated you. You don't deserve it. I just…I hope you can really move on."

I made a face, "You think I can't?"

"I know you can. I just…I hope Michael treats you like you-"

"For your information, Mr. Davies," I snapped, "I'm not with him. He and I are just friends. Like we were when I _was_ with you."

He put his face in his hands, "Mia, it's so frustrating. I was in love with you, despite what I did to you. And it kills me to see you so unhappy. Mia, you _need_ to be with him."

"Don't you tell me what I _need_. I think you should focus on the subject at hand. _Us_."

"I'm...sorry. Look, you know I never mention that we dated."

"I know, thanks."

"No, it's not that I'm embarrassed about it. I'm ashamed of how I treated you."

He looked genuinely hurt.

"And I've talked to my doctor about it. He says that neither of us will ever recover if we don't get closure. I- I didn't say your name. I figured you wanted to keep it quiet."

"Free therapy? And I don't have to go? Where _do_ I sign up," I teased. I knew if I didn't let this go we'd be in there all night going around in circles like we already were. He had his long speech, now it was my turn." Look…I got over that night. It took time, but I did. For the most part. But….now every time I look at a guy I'm wondering if he's going to hurt me like you did. In all these years I've only trusted one guy-"

"Michael," he cut off without a hint of bitterness. "He was always coming to your rescue."

I made a face. "But-"

"Mia, I can't take back what I have done. Nor can I make you trust anyone else. But if you can trust _him_, then go for him. Stop parading around that tool."

"Schill-"

"Mia, we should never have gone out," he said, biting the corner of his lip.

"Huh?"

"We were _all_ wrong for one another. I know you only went out with me because something happened with Michael. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, cuz you always _hate_ when people do that, but it was obvious back then that you were in love with him. And he would never have punched me like he did after what I did with all my friends outside the room unless he loved-"

"He _punched_ you?" I said, laughing.

"Notice how askew my nose is?"

I held back a smile as I looked at his nose. The nose I once loved. It was a bit off.

"I told interviewers a bat broke my nose."

I smirked, "Schill….I can't say I forgive you," I admitted, standing up "But I think I can totally move on now. Let go of all that baggage."

"I'm sorry you had to carry it. If there's ever anything I can do-"

"Yeah. Take it easy on my boys tomorrow."

I gave him a hug as we left the room. "Take care of yourself, kid," he whispered as he let go. "And make sure he treats you right."

I rolled my eyes, "We're just friends."

"Right. For now. I'll see you when we're in New York."

I know what you are thinking. I let him off too easily. I know I wouldn't believe someone acted like this if I read about it. I would be screaming at the girl and telling her she was dumb. Or say that the author was letting the guy off too easily.

But when you are put in the situation where your past is being thrown at you. You are in that situation that you have thought of a million times over the years you are just….tired. Tired of worrying about it. Tired of trying to figure out the right thing to say. You just have to _let go_. You don't have to love the person who hurt you. You don't even have to like them.

But you do have to move on. And as I watched Schilling get attacked by hanger on's I smiled, then turned and saw Michael. And he _didn't_ look happy. He was glaring at Schilling. So I made my move.

MICHAEL:

I saw her leave a room with that jerk Schilling. He hugged her and whispered something into her ear. You have _got_ to be joking me. I get her and he swoops in? After all he's-

"Hey," she said standing in front of me. "You okay?"

"Fine. What was going on?"

She turned back in his direction, "We just cleared the air. We're okay now."

"You are _okay_ with him?"

"Michael, breathe. You can't hold grudges. Trust me, _you _have benefited from my forgiving nature many times."

"Let's go back now. I'm getting tired."

We left with our gift bags (which included special edition hats and key chains). "Let's walk," she suggested as the limo pulled up.

"No. In," I said opening the door

"No," she said shutting the door. "I want a nice _sweet_ walk with you."

How am I to resist that?

We walked, unnoticed by the limited crowds. I took a chance and we linked arms. "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled nervously, "Thanks."

"What's wrong? Did he-"

"He said he knew."

"Knew what?" I asked. "That he is a total jerk?"

"No….well, yeah, but that…well…something…you and me…"

"You know how many questions I evaded tonight?"

"And you said…"

"That we're only friends. That's it."

She looked at me skeptically.

"I think I fooled them."

Her nervous smile disappeared and was replaced with an ear to ear grin.

"Undo me," she said with her back to me when we got back to our room.

I gulped, "Huh?"

"My dress," she giggled.

I unzipped. I never realized how nice the small of a woman's back was. I let my fingers linger for a bit longer than necessary.

"Are you done back there?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Not quite."


	8. Only in Dreams

MIA:

I turned and let the dress fall to the ground. I saw his eyes follow it. "Uh, why don't we go to bed?" he asked; gulping like a teenage boy seeing his first pair of breasts.

I nodded. "I'll be right in bed. I just wanna wash up."

I walked back into the bed part of the room, fully dressed,and he flipped off the TV. "Hey, you."

I half smiled, "Hey."

"Are you just going to stand there…"

I jumped into the bed, surprising him. "No."

His heart was beating a mile a minute as I laid on his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I just…."

"Just?"

He didn't answer me verbally. Instead, he fell on top of me and was kissing me as feverishly as he used to when we were kids. No calm _or _collected here. Just _full on_ making out.

And me, being _so_ sexy in my kitty boxer shorts. But for some reason, I didn't care. It was Michael _Moscovitz_ kissing me. In a very nice bed no less. Made me think of when I was a kid and Tina told me that she promised Boris she would give him her virginity in a bed not much different than this one in a hotel not very different from the one we were in. I giggled at the memory,

"Does that tickle?" he asked, tickling my belly. He was being rather silly if you ask me. I liked this side of Michael. I liked seeing him away from everyone else. When it was just us and he acted like a dork that he really is. No rock star action from him. Just the nerdy computer dork here.

He held onto me tightly and began kissing my neck, "Mia," he moaned.

"Mmmm?"

"I don't want to rush you," he mumbled.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "I _want_ to."

His breath was uneven and that assured man I had just been jumped by disappeared. He was as nervous as a sixteen year old. "You are sure?" he said hopefully.

I laughed, "No, I plan on a slow torture for you," I teased, curling his hair around my index finger. Thank _heavens_ he let it grow a little.

"Fine," he replied, turning his back to me quickly.

I smirked evilly, then I sat up, pulled my shorts off. Wow, I was quite ballsy. He turned his head as he felt my skin against his back. "Mia…" he mumbled as he turned around.

"Don't be looking," I said quickly. "Just…"

"Enjoy?" he teased, brushing his fingers along my body. This, of course sent shivers throughout my entire body. How is it he can do that to me?

"I suppose," I whispered as he began kissing me.

We continued kissing and touching one another, but he pulled back. "What?" I asked, confused. And yes, a bit hurt. I grabbed his wrist as he began to get up. "What? Where are you going?"

"We shouldn't," he said pulling away from me. "Mia, it's not gonna be like when we were kids. I'm not going to put myself through that again."

He looked kind of cute trying to be all serious when he was wearing Donald Duck boxer shorts. So I laughed a little.

"I'm serious," he said sitting next to me and putting his face in his hands. "Dead serious-"

"So am I," I replied, deflated. He looked so pained so I decided to let this slidefor the night. I could handle it. "So…we _should_ wait."

"At least until we get back to New York," he replied, staring at my tank top strap that had fallen down. "We want to be adult about this, right?"

"Totally," I replied, lifting my strap.

"But keep it on the down low," he continued, placing the strap where he liked it, down. "Just between us…_for now_. We don't need everyone in our business."

That hurt a little. Shouldn't he _want_ to announce it to the world? Tell everyone that he lov- **wait**. He never said he loved me. Maybe he….maybe this would just be an affair. On the road type of thing. Fine. I'll look at it like that too.

"Okay," I readily agreed.

"Good…good….." he said getting up and pacing.

"I'm going to sleep," I announced, hinting that he should probably do the same.

He jumped into bed and curled into me, spooning me. "I didn't say we shouldn't do _anything_."

MICHAEL:  
_I loved how her hands rested on the back of my neck as I made love to her. And how she never closed her eyes. She kept them on track with my own. I felt…I dunno. Usually when I'm with the other women I'm focusing on myself. Getting my own release and figuring out how to get rid of them. _

_Instead I was watching as her facial expressions changed each time we moved with one another. Is it possible that it had been nearly four years since we'd done this together? _

_"Are you…." I started, almost in pain from holding back. _

_She smiled, "Al- yeah…." _

_So I let myself go, watching her smile and pull me even closer with her legs. I collapsed on top of her. I didn't say anything, I just let her hold onto me. The intimacy was what I missed. After we slept together before, even though we were usually drunk, we still held onto one another afterwards. Sometimes we fell asleep. But no matter what, neither of us ever let go for a very long time. We never knew when we'd have the opportunity to be like that again. _

"Uh, Michael," I heard Mia's voice said as she shook me awake.

I opened one eye and jumped back. "Oh, hi. What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" she said with a laugh.

God, if she only knew the things we were doing in my dream..."What do you-" I started, stopping myself. I followed her eyes to a mess on the bed. "Oh fuck." This hadn't happened since I was a teenager. As I had grown older I had been able to get a handle on my wet dreams.

Most women would have been offended by this. Mia just laughed and stood up. "We can sleep on the floor and the cleaning people can take care of that."

* * *

We set up a make shift bed on the floor. "Why are you lying so far away?" she asked with a yawn. 

I was on the opposite side of our pretend bed and had my back to her. The smell of her hair had probably seeped into my subconscious and caused that dream. It had been so…vivid.

I turned and saw an expression of hurt on her face, so I turned and let her lay close to me. "You look scared," she noted.

"Me? Scared? Nah."

She let me rest my head on her chest.

I was so close to her heart. It was beating a mile a minute. "You smell nice," I said finally.

She laughed, "Thanks. You smell sweaty," she replied.

I put my chin between her breasts and looked up at her. "And _who's_ fault is that?"

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly with wide eyes.

"_I'm_ exhausted," I replied, not budging.

"C'mon, Ben and Jerry's is right behind here. In the Park Plaza thingie. Please? It's open twenty four hours. It's like, the ONLY place around that is open all the time."

I sighed. "Can it wait for me to recover?"

She smiled, "From what?" she teased. "A girl can't wait for caramel swirl _forever_, you know."

I looked at the clock. It was past two in the morning. I'm such an old man. There were days that we'd just be coming home from going out doing something stupid. "I'm a man in great agony," I weakly argued.

After a great deal of begging I got up and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. She was wearing her NYU shorts (which were totally worn out and she was in need of a new pair. I made a mental note do so when we got back to New York) and her, sorry, _MY_ Weezer sweatshirt.

There weren't any college kids around. Emerson and Suffolk which were the two that our hotel was sandwiched in had gotten out of school in the beginning of the month. But the clubbers were out in full force.

"Maaaatrix is where it is at!" one girl who was clearly drunk was screaming.

I laughed as we walked into the ice cream place. "You are the messiest eater I've ever met," I joked, wiping some off of her nose.

"This," she started with closed eyes, "Is _perfection_ in a cone."

"Um, are you Michael Moscovitz?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Yeah," I replied, focusing on my mint chocolate chip.

"And _you_ are Mia Grimaldi?"

"Yep, this is _orgasmic_," Mia said, the second half to me.

I squeezed her knee under the table. Only twenty four hours ago I would never have done that. She'd have killed me. Now…well, I've been between 'em a few times.

"Can we have a picture? To put up on the wall?" she asked, carrying a camera over to us.

"Sure," Mia replied standing up. She motioned for me to do the same.

I stood up and she put some of her ice cream on my nose. "Gawd, that's cold!"

"It's a cute picture," she argued.

I can't fight with her. Not after all this.

They took the picture, but somehow word got around that we were there and there were people all around. A guy with a camera started chasing us as we ran in the opposite direction of the hotel; down towards the Prudential Center where there are a million alleys.

* * *

I pulled her into Private Alleyway 341. "Ssh," I said as the guy with the camera ran past us. She laughed lightly, and leaned her head against my chest. Then she leaned against the brick wall and left her hand on my chest. 

"We need to work out more often," she said out of breath. "Your heart is beating a mile a minute."

I combed her hair with my fingers. "I think we should _definitely_ be exercise buddies."

She laughed whole heartedly in the way only she can really laugh. "Maybe."

I leaned my forehead against hers. "This is insane."

"So?" she asked, smiling. Was I smiling like that too? Did I have a smile on that wouldn't disappear?

"I'm not dreaming this all up, right?"

She shook her head, "Nope. It's more real than I ever imagined."

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ "You are okay with this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah….it's just….so_ fast_."

I nodded, leaned back a bit, but kept playing with her hair. It felt so soft. "We can go as fast or as slow as you want."

"We have to figure this out," she said slowly.

"Okay," I replied.

"I mean, it's not like we're kids here. We have careers and other people to think about."

"I agree. We _aren't_ kids."

She sighed, "I mean it. Michael, a picture of us together in a compromising position is going for _five hundred thousand dollars_ you know. Lars looks into that stuff for me."

"Shit, for that much I'd take a picture of us. Think the lap dance-"

"Michael!" she said laughing.

"_There'_s that smile I love," I teased.

"And we have to think about what we want out of this."

"Uh huh," I said kissing her neck.

She batted me away, "Seriously. I need to think about this," she said, trying to hold back her smile. "You were _right _earlier. Pulling back I mean….like…" she said, looking to the sky for the right words. "We have to be mature about this and not go into it blindly."

Figures. The ONE time she says I'm right it has to be about this. My _one _moral moment. "Uh huh. Okay then…" I replied with a smirk. "Look, I don't know how I'm feeling either…this whole thing is kind of new. Different…"

"Of course you don't. You've never been able to verbalize feelings."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You go fling to fling….how am I supposed to know this meant anything at all?"

"_You_ do too. I know this meant something by looking at you right now. I have you completely unraveled. I would think you could tell it meant something to me by looking at me."

MIA:

I gulped. I could. His eyes were more sincere than I'd seen him with anyone else. He never looked at people in the eyes when he lied. He _couldn't_.

"But I know you have Felix-"

"I know you have _Elle_," I replied watching as he rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"But-"

"What happened with that other girl the other night?"

"Huh?"

"The one I saw you with at the club. Did it not work out with her and you decided to get some from me?"

_Why am I attacking him? He's being nice to me. I hate myself. _

"N-No, it wasn't like that with her-"

"Riiiight."

"Mia, you aren't like those girls. You are different. You always have been. I already told you that."

Wow. Kind of surprised that I was different from the others. I figured he'd only said that last night because he wanted some ass. Now he was saying it in a weird alley way."I dunno Michael. We are getting back to real life now. Back home and-"

He stopped me with a kiss that made me stop talking again. We were taking a big risk by being in public and actually showing affection for one another.

"Mia, this is our reality, right here. Everything in this," he started, looking around"…..alley is what's important."

Wow. Profound. "Even that stray cat?" I asked.

He ignored this comment, "They aren't in our reality, Mia. They don't _get i_t like we do. _I _get you. _You_ get me. She could _never_ understand me like you do."

"He couldn't get me like you do," I admitted as he planted small kisses on my forehead.

"Let's take it slow. I need to know that this is real before I go destroying my relationship with Felix for it."

He made a face, but agreed that I was right.

* * *

We emerged from the alley not holding hands. I think we were both trying to figure out how fast we wanted this to go. Lucky for us that we weren't holding hands cuz there was a photographer standing right outside the alley.  
"Give me that camera," Michael snapped. 

"No," the guy said, snapping another picture.

"I believe it is in your best interest to hand over that camera, young man," Lars said, coming out of no where apparently.

The guy looked surprised, and handed over the film, but _not _the camera. "Sorry…sorry," he said before scampering off.

We laid in bed together that night (he called for new sheets before we left for ice cream), not knowing if this was even going to work itself out. But while we were away we could _pretend_ that Felix and Elle weren't around. That they didn't exist. In our Boston world, significant others took a backseat.

We just cuddled for the rest of that night, in silence watching _Ben Hur_ (Michael's newest obsession). I fell asleep _way _before the chariot scene that Michael had promised I would love.

* * *

We returned to New York the next afternoon to find everyone congregating at Michael's apartment. "Hey losers, how was Boston?" Manny asked, chewing on a carrot stick. 

"It was nice," I said in a distant tone, looking out the window. "I should get going. I am so missing my bed."

"I'm missing your bed too," Manny flirted.

I rolled my eyes. "I will see you guys….when?" I asked, glancing at Michael shortly.

"We're meeting with the SNL people on Monday to pick our songs," Kevin replied. "So, I guess on Monday morning."

"Mmkay," I said brushing my index finger past Michael's hand. "I'll talk to you boys soon, _behave_."


	9. Conversations

Author's Note:

**Rader**: People do have sex and don't get STD's all the time. Yes there is a chance one can get an STD but when protection is used properly and responsibly then the odds are in their favor. Plus, I never said this story was a PSA for wild rampant sex. That stuff comes later in the story ;)

And what kind of girls has Michael been with? Assumptions often bite you in the bum.

**Alenor**: Quite observant

**Eras**: The time in Boston had to come to an end sometime, right? Boston will be mentioned at some point in the future. Will it be in a positive light or a bad one? Time will tell my friend.

* * *

MICHAEL

"Cut out that shit," I said staring at Manny.

He put his hands up as if he was surrendering and then he laughed, "What are you talking about?" he said with a knowing smile. "Oops, I forget that you are the only one allowed to act like that with her, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"No one else is supposed to flirt, right?"

I glared, "I _don't_ flirt." I picked up the phone and checked my voicemail.

"Hey baby, I uh…was kind of expecting you home earlier but I guess…well, work comes first, right? Right. They were telling me you were totally wiped out so you went straight to bed right away with no time to call. But…well, call me when you get this, straight away, alright? Love ya."

"_Sure_ you don't flirt," he said stabbing his chicken. "Hey your girl called looking for you last night."

I looked at him quizzically, "My girl..."

"Elle. Remember, your girlfriend for the better part of four years."

"Oh right. Right," I had nearly forgotten about her, "Where?"  
"_My_ cell. _Lilly'_s cell. _Orlando_'s cell. _Kev's_…."

"Where did you tell her I was?"

"That you and Mia stayed behind for some benefit."

Now that made sense. "Oh. Yeah, well she ...I dunno," I said raising my cell phone.

"What the fuck are you doing with her man?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, flipping on the television. _Nothing_ was going on with Mia. Nothing that _Manny_ should know about yet.

"I mean, she's a fucking ditz. No better than a groupie."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be enthralled by Paris Hilton's newest publicity stunt." I realized he wasn't talking about Mia.

"Okay, she acts all cool right? About you being on the road, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Meanwhile, she's back in New York telling everyone she meets that she is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"But she's not, is she?"

"Not really. More like bedmate."

"So why do you let her? I mean, let her live in that fantasy?"

"Because if it makes her happy then let her."

"You are going to look like an ass."

"I do that all the time," I replied. "Speaking of which, we have to upload that new home movie to the website. And put Kev's drunk voice mail on."

"Why?"

"Because it's funny to hear you guys-"

"No, why are you keeping her along? Why didn't you just drop her?"

I shrugged. I never admitted it to anyone, but it was _nice_ to have someone to go home to. "I'll end it soon," I promised.

"Promises, promises. The sooner you ditch her the sooner you can get with-"

"What about _you_?" I demanded. I didn't want to hear his lecture about me telling Mia about how I'd felt back then. What was the point? I was dealing with it on my own now. In my _own fucked up_ way.

He leaned back in his chair. "_What_ about me?"

"When are you and Lilly going to admit your affair?"

He coughed up his drink. "What?"

"Think I'm stupid? We _live_ together man, I know."

"Who else does?"

"Mia…I think."

"Big shock."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"If you know something, then she does. It's a given."

I kind of liked how we were already considered a couple even though we weren't together. No one actually said it out loud, but it was always 'Michael and Mia did this and then this…' . I didn't _dare_ tell Manny what had actually happened in Boston. He'd be on my back for all the details, which I was not about to give him.

I returned to my room and fell onto my bed. We had hired Maya, my parent's old housekeeper, to come by once a week to air out the place and to water Manny's plants. It's comforting to have such a nice place to return to.

* * *

"Dude, I'm running out with Ryan to Cappy's. You wanna come?" Manny asked, poking his head in.

"Maybe later," I mumbled.

I spent the next few minutes thinking about the day before. I looked at the clock and noted that a mere twenty four hours before I was in bed with her.

I heard a knock at my window and saw her sitting on my fire escape. "Hey, what are you doing there?"

She just started kissing me after making sure that the door was closed.

I laughed as we pulled apart, "Why are you back?"

"I've been out there for the past fifteen minutes." She pointed to some bird poop on her sweatshirt. "Trying to decide if I should come in or not."  
"No one saw you?" I asked smiling at how adorable she looked.

"No, I had my hood on. Someone below asked me for a cigarette but I had none so.."

"I think that birdie poop sweatshirt needs to come off."

"Is anyone home?"

I shook my head as I started to undress her.

We fell onto my bed and began what we probably _shouldn't_ begin. Not when her boyfriend is a mere four blocks away. And when my suddenly psychotic girlfriend is bound to pop in unexpectantly. But I didn't want to think about that.

"I should leave," she said suddenly, grabbing the clothes I had managed to get off of her before we heard a knock on my door. Even though we were in New York we _still _didn't do it all. We hadn't had a chance to. The guys came home _too_ early.

_ Damn cock blockers. _

"Why?"

She stared at the door, "I dunno about _you_," she said kissing my lips goodbye, "But I don't feel like talking to _everyone_."

I nodded, "Good point. I'll call you later."

"No, don't. I'll just…I'll see you sometime this weekend."

* * *

I stalked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of Capn' Crunch into a bowl. Everything was always a roller coaster with this girl. One second she had me as high as I can get, the next I was completely miserable. And yet, I loved every second of it.

I banged my fist against the table as Manny walked into the room.

"What is your issue prima Donna?"  
I glared at him. "Nothing."

"What, didn't get any last night?"

Right then Mia back in. "I forgot my cell phone. You know…earlier….I'll meet you guys later to discuss the merchandise, okay? If you need anything I'll have my..um…" she said looking around, "cell phone."

I nodded and she left the room.

"I thought you were going to Cappy's with Ryan?" I asked carefully eating so the roof of my mouth wasn't all fucked up arfterwards.

"Nah, he got a call from Chelsea. Her cat died or something so he was running to the shelter or something to get her a new one."

I smirked. The cat I had given Mia was staying with her mom now since we were on the road so much. She hadn't thought it was fair to the cat to be alone so much.

"Funny about Mia coming here though," Manny replied with an arched eyebrow.

"She was kind of cold," Kevin commented, coming from no where seemingly.

"Huh?" I asked, distracting myself with the remote control.

"She's usually so flirty with you. What was her problem?"

I shrugged. "She's going to see her _boyfriend_."

"That would make sense for her to be in bad mood. I think he's cheating on her."

I laughed, "Oh do you?"

"You know they haven't slept together? Not on a _norma_l basis anyways. Just every once and a while. She told me it was mostly just cuddling."

Good to know.

"Really?" I asked, interested by this tidbit. Mia must have almost a decade of repressed sexual drive to fulfill. I wouldn't mind helping her. _Not at all_. It isn't healthy to hold out like that.

"Really. She says that he didn't want to be distracted by sex so he wanted to wait until he had a record deal. I wonder what his excuse will be once he's got one."

I highly doubt that douche would have the nerve to cheat on her."There were rumors that he was gay," I replied, "Years ago… But he never…"

"Yeah. I remember that. I heard he tried kissing his best friend at school but was brutally rebuffed," Kevin remarked, looking thoughtful.

"And you know this _how_?"

He shrugged, "Lilly mentioned something once. When we were drinking we had to tell the funniest secret we knew."

I looked at Manny for confirmation, but he merely shrugged. "But he's happy with Mia now. Sometimes guys are just…confused."

Sticking my tongue down another guy's throat? I highly doubt I'd ever be _that_ confused. Either you are into it, or your not.

"Well, clearly he isn't confused anymore," I snapped. "He's been having _Taco Bell_ for awhile," I replied.

"Didn't need the mental image dude," Kevin said laughing.

"I so need to get out of here. Okay. I'm gonna do some laundry," Manny said grabbing the detergent from a shelf.

"Sure man. I'll talk to you later?"  
"Later."

So I was left alone with Kevin, the human trash compactor; eating take out from God knows when. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to see your mom?"

"Thought I'd pop in on you," he said quickly.

"You were checking up on me and Mia, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but _once again_ you weren't doing anything interesting with her."

"_Every minute_ with her is interesting," I said with a wink. Then I realized that I'd admitted I'd been with her.

He smirked, "Whatever dude."

I took a long walk around my neighborhood. I found myself going past Mia's old apartment that her mother _still_ lives in. Then I walked past the one she now lived in with Lilly. I saw her silhouette in the window, on the phone.

I didn't want to ruin what she had with Felix. I didn't want to be the one to make her miserable. _I_ just wanted to be the one that would make her happy and laugh.

* * *

MIA:  
I walked back to my apartment that afternoon still in a Michael induced daze. He had kissed me senseless last night and I let him. I had even kissed him back. I hadn't even _thought_ of Felix until this morning. When I checked my voicemail.

"_Hey Angel face, just calling to check in with ya. You said that you would be home around now so…anyways, I was thinking you could come over tonight, I'll make dinner. Just the two of us. I um…well, I missed you. A lot. And I've been thinking, a lot. You know, about us. I mean…I guess I can talk to you later about it. Well, I love you and I miss you. Come on by around seven or eight, okay? Okay, bye babe."_

This made me go back to Michael's. Made me kiss him like a mad woman. But I still made out with Michael after this. I let myself give into temptation AGAIN.

I spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone with my brother, Louie. "Grandmere is completely unreasonable," he practically screamed.

I giggled, "Oh?"

"Seriously Mia. Were your princess lessons this bad?"

"Yes. At least she has in the back of her mind that she has a back up if you don't work out. With me she thought I was it. No room for screw ups."

"She wants me to date the heir to the Rothschild fortune."

"She _is_ pretty," I teased.

"Mia, she's _fifteen_. I am twenty six years old. And why on earth are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh age is only a number."

"Okay Aaliah," he snapped. "Plus, I'm kind of, sort of engaged to the most amazing woman on earth, other than you. Again, what is with the good mood? Usually after a tour you are wiped."

"Nothing. Do you ever wish Dad hadn't had so many affairs? I mean, why does our father have to sleep with so many women?" _Changing the subject_…

"Because you and I would not exist otherwise."

"Well, besides that! Why was he a prince! Why can't he be a normal father with a _normal_ job?"

"Because his mother is a psycho who has tattooed eyeliner?" he guessed. He sighed. "Listen to me going on about _my_ life. What about you, living the life of a true rock star? How was the trip?"

I sighed now. "Well, it was…interesting."

"Aw, did you miss wittle Felix?" he teased.

"Yeah, right. I _should_ have but I didn't really. We hardly ever see each other when we are in New York anyways."

"How is everyone else? Manny, Orlando, Michael…"

"They are fine," I said a bit too quickly.

"Oh?"

"Louie I'm sooo confused," I replied.

"Tell big brother," he said in a teasing voice. "Seriously, what are you confused about?"

_ I thought about telling him. Who would he tell?_ "Michael and I…"

"I _knew_ it! I knew you would hook up with him. What happened?" he said, giddy as a school girl, "I knew you were too happy! Was it all the tour or just-"

"Louie, stop being a dumb teeny bopper for a second, won't you?"

"Okay, just tell me."

"Well, we were in Boston…and you know about Boston, right?"

"Of course. Sickened by it, but yes. Go on."

"Well, I talked to Rivers and he was telling me that they were doing a secret show under a different band name…."

"Okay…in Boston?"

"Yeah, they were in town visiting some friends and thought it'd be cool."

"Uh huh…you have all the luck you skank."

"So, anyways, we went to the show and suddenly it hit me."

"He _hit_ you?"

"No, _it_ hit me. I didn't love him."

"But you slept with him anyways?"

"No, I mean, yeah, well, not exactly, but I realized I was _in_ love with him. I loved how he was so protective of me and would sing into my ear. Louie, I'm head over heels for him," I practically whispered.

"Well, _duh_. You have been for as long as I've known you."

"I mean, I knew it back before…but in the past few years I've just ignored it. I dunno what it was but it's like…."

"The right time?" he guessed.

"I _think_ so…"

"What about Felix?"

"I dunno! God, why does life…why did I even bother with this? We both know I can't possibly break Felix's heart. Right?"

"You are gonna have to," he replied. "Or break Michael's."

"I can't do that," I said in surprise. The thought of Michael's heart breaking hadn't occurred to me. He had always been too easy going when it came to us.

"Don't be rash," he suggested. "Tell him…tell him that you need time apart. A break maybe."

"He won't buy that," I replied. "No way."

"Have you seen Michael since you got back to the city?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

I hesitated to answer him. "We were _also_ in his bed," I replied

"Mia, did you give him your flower again?" he teased. That was one of our inside jokes. Grandmere had _no_ idea what it meant. Louie has known I'd been with Michael forever, and that I'd lost my virginity to him. That was the benefit of having met him when we were older. He wasn't the type of big brother that would kick someone's ass just because he didn't like t them for me. He was my friend as well and knew what I was going through. He didn't judge me, and I didn't judge him.…but still. Michael was special and he knew it.

"No. We were just talking and then out of _no where_ he kissed me."

"I'm sure it wasn't out of no where. It's expected for crying out loud. Lilly and I have a bet about when you two would hook up."

"Who wins?"

"Neither. You guys hooked up way long ago."

"This _isn't_ helping."

"Well…what do you think about-"

"And I went back today after getting a message from Felix. I just….I needed him again. I don't want…I don't know what I want," I said dejectedly.

"You want what every woman wants," he replied.

"Which is…." I said after several seconds of painful silence.

"To get some rock star ass," he said with a laugh, making me burst out in laughter. I don't know what it is about my brother, but he always has a knack for making me laugh.

"I don't look at Michael like that-"

"Clearly you _do_ little sister. You wouldn't sleep with him if you didn't-"

"No, not as a rock star. He's still Michael Moscovitz. And I _didn't_ sleep with him. Only made out with him."

"Of course he is. Except now he has a few Grammy nominations and _one_ win," he replied.

We won the Best New Artist award that previous February. "But he's…."

"Mia, what are you going to tell Felix?"

I sighed VERY heavily at this point. "I don't know. _Should_ I tell him?"

"No. He'll go into a tizzy over it and question his manhood, which he _should_ do anyways-"

"He is my boyfriend so shut up," I replied.

He laughed, "How are things with him anyways? Physically I mean. Not too good if you are hooking up with this guy."

"I dunno. He's got this thing going on in LA. I think he's going to ask me to go with him."

"Would you?"

"_God no_. Can you see me in _Los Angeles_? Grandmere would totally flip out. She'd be so paranoid that I was becoming like a Hilton or something. Or that I'd hang out with Lindsay Lohan. She thinks New York has much more class…. Why can't I be normal? I mean, I'm not the heir, but I have as many responsibilities as you do."

"It's the Renaldo curse," he agreed. "I have to go. Dad and I are playing polo this afternoon with the King and Prince of Spain."

"Great," I teased. "Wish I could be there."

"Hey, speaking of which, how is your friend Lilly?"

Speaking of _what_? I sighed," She's dating the drummer of the band. I think they're finally going to admit it to everyone, why?"

"Just wondering. We talked a lot about her situation. I'm glad she's figured it out."

"Yeah. You are doing some work at the UN with Dad, right? Early in the week?"

"Yeah. But then he's leaving. I'm taking him to the airport so you'll have to meet me there."

"Okay. You behave yourself young man."

"You too. I don't want an illegitimate third in line for the throne," he teased.

"Screw you. See ya."


	10. Heading to the Coast

Author's Note: Here is a super long one. And thanks to all who are reading, and especially to those who are reviewing. I appreciate it.

* * *

Mia:

That night I took a cab over to Felix's apartment. That is, after Lilly grilled me about why Michael was acting strangely. "Lilly, he's _Michael_. He is moody. That's just how he is. Musicians are moody by nature."

"But he was _particularly_ moody after you left today. And when you missed the meeting about merchandise. Did something happen in Boston that I should know about?"

"Nothing happened in Boston that _you_ should know about, Lillian. Remember, you hate Weezer? That's all that happened. So obviously you wouldn't be interested in hearing about it. So why bother telling you?"

"Why are you blabbering like this? You blabber when you are flustered. What about him is making you so flustered, Princess?"

She always called me that when she had me on something. When she knew that I was lying. She didn't know _whyt_ exactly I was lying, but knew that she'd get to the bottom of it. "Lilly, I'm not feeling good, okay? I think I'm getting a cold," I said turning away.

"_Funny_, Michael is getting over one."

That was true. He had given me a cold. But we've always swapped illnesses because we're around one another so damn much. But now I felt an extra guilt "Probably got it from hanging around him so much," I rationalized. "I better go before Felix sends a search party out for me."

"Bye Mia, good luck."

"On what? I'm _just _ going to see Felix, not-"

"Not with him."

"Then what are you-"

"On wiping the goofy face you have on right now."

* * *

I reached Felix's apartment just as his roommates were leaving. "He is so adorable Mia. He has it all romantic and everything," Melissa gushed.

I offered a weak smile. "I'm not really dressed for a romantic night. I'm not feeling well," I explained.

They smiled very sympathetically to me. "That's terrible to hear," Liss replied in a fake voice.

"Oh well."

"I'm sure _he_ can make you feel better. We promise to come home late tonight, okay?" Kim promised.

I nodded. "Okay. See you later."

I walked right into his apartment because he wasn't answering the door. "Hello!" I called in.

"Hey angel!" he said rushing to the front door where I was still standing. He threw his arms around me and I did the same. Didn't want to look suspicious. "I have a great night planned for us. I made your favorite, lasagna."

"Oh great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. I had no hunger at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Nothing. Just tired. Run down from touring and stuff. Maybe a bit of a cold."

He pulled me into the kitchen and began kissing me.

"I uh, have a cold," I lied.

He looked so happy to see me though. "Then I'll have to get sick, I don't care. I've missed you too much," he said leaning me against the fridge and kissing my neck. "You smell great, new perfume?"

I hugged him awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I'm starving," I said pulling a Heisman (well, Manny told me when in doubt with a guy do a Heisman, a move that some trophy for college football has made famous or something)

"Oh," he said as I sat down. "You must have had a long day, huh?"

_Not really. Make out session with Michael…"_I get hungry when I'm sick," I lied.

He looked like I just told him I ran over his puppy. "Oh, in that case I have just the thing," he said brightening up. "Here. Your favorite."

"It looks delicious," I said softly.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

We started eating in silence. He had grown up in a home where you don't talk while you are eating dinner. It wasn't refined enough. He had been shocked, when we first dated, at my seemingly lack of manners. He thought as a princess I would know better than to talk at the dinner table.

When we were finished he took our plates and put them into the sink. "Now we can go talk in the living room."

I forced a smile and made myself stop thinking about Michael. He had invaded my mind during dinner. I had made up a game in my head, _'What would Michael Say'_. He would have started cracking jokes and teased my vegetarianism. He respected it, but _loved_ to tease me about it. Felix always just figured it was part of me. Which, I guess, is a good thing.

We sat on his leather couch. "So?" I asked. He wants to talk. This would be a perfect time to say _Let's break up. I'm hooking up with Michael and want to see where it could go. Sorry for wasting your time and cheating on you all the time with complete strangers. Have a good life. _

"We need to talk about our future," he said simply. "I am moving in two weeks to Los Angeles. I need your help finding an apartment there. Do you think your father could call anyone? To get me a reasonable place?"  
"In LA? No. Who would _he_ know there?"

"It was only a thought. Then come with me, to California this weekend. We can fly out tomorrow and start looking."

"Why though?"

"Mia, if we are going to have a life together we should probably-"

"But I'm not going all the way to Los Angeles. You are coming back here to _work_, right? I mean, you are just going out there until you hit it big, right?"

He nodded, "But Mia-"

"I can't leave my life _here_, Felix. I'll help you find a place but I'm _not_ moving there. I love New York too much. And I have my career to consider…."

He nodded, "I figured you wouldn't. But you will come help me find a place?" he asked.

"Of course I will," I said kissing him softly. I was filled with sooo much guilt. Maybe if I kissed him I'd feel better, _more_ sure about my decision to be with him.

"Good. I'll go order the tickets," he said jumping up.

I sighed. So much for romance. "I think I'm gonna go home. I'm tired and have a cold. What time are you thinking tomorrow?"

"You're not feeling good?" he asked, putting the back of his palm against my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Just a cold. What time?" That guy _doesn't_ listen to me. Michael would have remembered that I was not feeling good and gotten a cool towel for my head. Then again, I'm not _really_ sick. Just feeling guilty. Michael would have known my guilty expression. He'd have called me on it and bugged me until I admitted why I was feeling guilty. And then he'd never want to see me again.

Then again, why would I ever cheat on _MICHAEL_? No girl in her right mind would cheat on Michael Moscovitz; not even a guy _like_ Michael Moscovitz.

"I have some medicine if you want-"

"No, I'll be okay. Probably more exhausted than anything else. What time?"

"About three? We'll leave at eleven."

* * *

I got back to my apartment to find a party going on. I nodded to Manny who was dancing with Lilly in my living room. Kevin was scoping out the scene from the couch. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"You missed a fight," he reported. "Lilly and Elle were screaming at one another a little while ago. I was sooo hoping for a breast to come flying out but that _damn_ Lilly is too verbal."

"She's cursed," I agreed, taking a sip of his drink. Way too strong. "Who else is here?"

He looked at me in surprise. I hadn't had a drink in his presence in ages. "Katie is somewhere…Ryan and Chelsea…Ned stopped by earlier before he went out with Michael's dad. Shameeka Taylor is roaming around somewhere. What the _fuck_ was in the water at Albert Einstein? It created the hottest women I've ever seen in real life."

"Thanks for the flattery," I replied. "Did Elle stick around?"

At this point he had his arm around me and was using his beer bottle to point to different people. "Yeah, I think I saw her and Michael go down the hall to one of the rooms."

"They went to a room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little _welcome home hummer_ is called for or something."

The very idea disgusted me. I got up and excused myself. I can't be jealous. I won't be. I shouldn't be. I'm _not_ his girlfriend. Just …I'm just….his fuck bunny.

I wiggled my way back to my room and found Michael and Elle fighting outside of it.

"Why the hell are you outside her room Michael?" she demanded. "Why did you leave me all alone with Ryan? Seriously, the man is-"

"Mia isn't even _here_!" he yelled back. "She's over her boyfriends!"

"Ha, yeah, like she _has_ one! Michael, _we_ are leaving," she said, grabbing his wrist.

He saw me before she did. He made a weird expression that I took as a sign to hide from Elle's view. "No. I'm staying here. _You_ leave," he said pointing to the door.

"Michael," she snapped. "If I leave…It's for _good_."

"I'm sure. See you tomorrow Elle," he said waving her off.

I gave him a face as I slowly made myself visible. She had gone into the masses of people in my living room, making her way to the door. "Everything okay?"

He nodded. "She pulls this all the time. She'll call me in the morning."

I smiled awkwardly and then looked back at the party. "Why weren't you out with everyone else?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted some peace. Figured with you gone this place would be quiet."

"You still wanna be-"

"Michael, man, what the fuck was with that?" Kevin asked, staggering towards us. "Drama Queen or what?"

Kevin put his arm around Michael's shoulders and led him back to the party. Michael turned and looked at me and winked.

I joined the rest of the party and stuck by Kevin while Michael went to get something from the kitchen. As he started coming back to us a blonde stopped him. And he openly flirted with her.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, noting my silence. "You ain't talking at all Baby."

I looked at him and smiled in the flirtiest way possible. "Not much to say."

I kept seeing Michael flirting with a new girl every time he tried to come back to us, so I kept flirting with Kevin. It was harmless, of course. Kevin was trashed and didn't know what day of the week it was. And it was driving Michael nuts to see Kev's hand on my knee.

And I was going nuts seeing some girls hand on his chest commenting on how built (ha!) he was. "I'm tired," I told Kevin.

"Want me to take you to-"

"I _think_ I can handle that walk," I replied, patting his knee in a platonic way. "I'll see you on Monday."

As I turned the knob of my room I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kevin I said-"

"It's me," Michael's voice replied. "You looked upset."

I turned, "About?"

"I dunno. Just…I dunno."

"I'm not. I'm tired and I…" he stopped my rambling with a soft kiss on my lips. The hallway was darkened so no one saw us.

"And you what?"

"Huh?"

He laughed, "And you what?"

"I uh…want to go to my bed."

"Oh."

I nodded. "Well…um, you are welcome to come in if you'd like," I said, tentatively looking up at him.

He grinned, "Sure. I'd like that. Let me just make sure no one will notice. Wouldn't want them to freak out, ya know?"

I nodded. "I'll be in here."

* * *

He joined me a few minutes later…I had already gotten into my sweat pants and cami. "So that is what a princess wears to bed _normally_?" he asked.

"This princess does," I laughed. "Besides, you've seen me when I sleep before," I replied, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I figured that was a tour thing."

"What did you _think_ I wore?" I asked with a nervous laugh as he came closer to me.

"I dunno if you _wanna_ hear what I thought you wore."

I could feel myself blushing, "Oh? I think I can be the judge of that," I said turning to face him.

He was standing right in front of me and put his hands on my hips, then leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself on my tip toes. Should I be doing this? I had just left my boyfriend's apartment because I said I was not feeling well. But I _can't_ help if Michael kissing me happened to remedy my illness.

"Bed?" he asked as we pulled back from kisses.

I looked into his eyes and saw them differently than I had before. "Yes," I whispered.

He continued kissing me as he carried me from my dresser over to my queen sized bed. "This is a bit girlier than I expected," he said as he laid on top of me, sideways on my bed.

I giggled, "Oh? What did you expect?" I asked.

"I dunno… last time I was in your room you had Judd _Womack's_ mug all over your walls.."

"I was _eighteen_ last time you were in my room," I countered. "I've gotten mature in my old age."

He smirked. I _love_ and _hate_ that smirk "Well, I did not expect the butterflies or a duvet cover," he replied. "You weren't like this when you lived at your mom's."

I turned my head and looked at the butterflies on my duvet, "Sorry?"

"No, I just…I just thought you were always very serious. And not so messy. I thought you grew out of your messiness," he teased.

I smiled shyly. Why was I being so shy? "I was looking for something earlier today and ripped everything apart."

He shook his head, "I don't care," he replied, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm not going to make you do anything," he whispered, tickling my belly that was showing.

I bit my lip. Thank God. "Thank you Michael." I don't think I could handle

"God knows I want to…but it wouldn't be right."

I nodded and then leaned up for another kiss.

* * *

It was perfect that night. We could hear the music from the party, but yet we were all alone. No one bothered to come to my end of the hallway. Well, Lilly did once, but we ignored her knocking on my door. I think she figured out what was going on. I mean, no one saw Michael leave with Elle. Or at _all_ that is. And they must have seen him come in here.

Before we drifted off to sleep I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at his crotch area to make sure nothing was sticking up.

"Oh nothing. You aren't pitching a tent or anything."

"What is it?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Do you want something else to wear to bed?" I asked. He looked silly wearing his black pants and Metallica shirt on my nice white bed.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked.

I made a face. "You won't fit into my pants, but I have some of Felix's from college."

He made a face now at me. "Mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

My cheeks turned red, "Um…I guess."

"I'll wear his stuff if it makes you uncomfortable, but I really don't like wearing other guy's clothes. At least not the girl I'm seeing's boyfriend."

I smiled. _I_ was a girl he was seeing? "No, it's fine. I've just…never…"

"It's fine Mia. I won't push you."

"No, sleep how ever you want. It's fine."

With that he slid his jeans off. I looked away for some reason. I wasn't used to intimacy. Felix and I were never…you know, together like that. Not for awhile.

And even then he didn't want to hold me close to him if we happened to sleep in the same bed. He always turned to the edge of the bed. He says he can't sleep with someone touching him. He basically said that sleeping in the same bed was a mortal sin so we have only once (when the room was a little flooded and he couldn't sleep on the floor).

But no. I was now lying next to a practically naked man. A practically naked _Michael Moscovitz_. I was living every woman's _dream_ right now. "I can sleep on the floor-"

"No, don't be silly," I replied.

Then he started kissing me senseless again. Those kinds of kisses are the ones that make a girl forget any other man exists. I wonder if he makes all the girls he is with do that? He pulled back and I remembered. _I had to pack_.

"Michael stop," I whispered. "I have to pack."

He looked at me like I had two heads. "For what? We're home," he said, kissing my neck. I loved that word, _home._

"I'm going to LA. I have to meet Lexie at eleven," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Oh. So you _are_ moving with him? Mia, we still have the second leg of the tour…and I thought…I uh, thought maybe…."

"No. I told him I would help him find a place there. But I won't stay. He's leaving in two weeks," I replied.

He nodded. "When will _you_ be back?" he asked, linking our fingers together.

"Probably Monday. I have to _work_ and everything," I started in a teasing tone, "My bosses are real jerks."

He managed a smile. "So I have to do without for two and a half days?"

I nodded. "Michael, I don't even know what we're doing. Or if this is even going to be something serious, ya know?"

"I'd like it to be. But as long as we are with them…"

"Yeah. It isn't right but….it _feels_ right," I said snuggling up close to him.

He smiled. "Should I help you pack?"

I didn't bring much. He was happy to see that I would only be wearing some ratty old t-shirts. One of which used to be his but that I had ever so conveniently shrunk to my size. "I better get some sleep," I said finally.

He nodded. "What time you wanna wake up?" he asked.

"I need to shower and stuff…probably at nine."

"That's too early. You'll only have six hours of sleep. Any girl of mine needs ten."

I half smiled, "Than it's a good thing I'm _not_ your girl huh?"

He laughed, "Not yet. But you _will_ be," he said confidently.

I smiled, "We'll see. But no. I need to wake up early because I need to dry my hair. It's too long to have air dry."

He shrugged and fell onto my bed. "Okay. But it'd be easier if you cut it like you had it in high school."

"Pull the duvet off," I said giggling.

* * *

MICHAEL:

I liked this side of her. The happy go lucky side. The homebody side. "You smell nice," I whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "You are different," she replied.

"Than?"

"Are you so sweet to the girls you pick up in bars?" she whispered.

She looked like she was teasing me, so I went along with it.

"I'm being sweet?"

She made a face. "Yes."

"Well…you aren't really one of those girls," I whispered. "You're…."

"Your band mate," she supplied. "And I could crush you with a single phone call?"

I smiled, "Well duh. No. You know me. You don't take my bullshit. You call me on my phony pick up lines."

She smiled shyly, looking pleased with my response. "I _do_ huh?"

I pulled her even closer to me, "I'm really happy about everything that has happened."

I could feel her smile widen against my chest, "Me too."  
"I've been thinking about it all day," I admitted.

She drummed her fingers against my chest, "Oh?"

"I like having you like this. In my arms I mean. Not in the Biblical sense…well, _that_ would be good too though-"

"I like lying in your arms," she admitted. "I never thought this could…."

"Could what?" I asked, wrapping her hair around my finger.

"I don't want to look at this any faster than I already am."

"Mia, in my head, you are already mine. I don't want to share you with _him_."

"You never _were_ a good sharer," she teased. "I just need… _time_….clear my head and figure out what the hell I'm doing here exactly."

I could answer that for her, but it was her choice.

"Now I really need to sleep."

"You aren't going to get much sleep," I said, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"And why is that?" she asked.

And then we proceeded to continue our earlier make out session. God knows I wanted more, but I didn't want to push her. I mean, I didn't want her to think that we were just a sex thing again. She'd _hate_ any guy that looked at her just for sex. Even if the guy is _me_, one of her best friends.

But then again I'm sure she has her own needs that he probably isn't meeting. But maybe that's why she is starting this with me. Because Felix is lacking in the sex department. "Why do you kiss me back?" I whispered before she could fall asleep.

She didn't answer. She just cuddled closer to me.

She had left before I woke up the next morning. Well, actually, I had woken up by hearing Felix's voice in the kitchen. He had been talking to Lilly and Mia was still in the room. I heard him knock on the door.

"Mia sweetheart? We have to get going if we are going to make our flight."

"Um, don't come in. I'll be out in a second. Go ask Lilly about Miami. It was crazy."

I felt her kiss my cheek before she hurried out.

I finally pulled myself out of her bed and away from the smell of vanilla that she carried. I got dressed quickly and poked my head out the door. I didn't see Felix so I took a chance and made my way toward the front door. But I was stopped before I could reach the door.

"Hey there," Lilly said, eating out of an old take out box.

"Hey Little Sister," I said wiping the sleep from my eyes. I hadn't expected her to be up already. _Look casual man. Real casual. Don't let her see you sweat._

"Where are you coming from?" she said knowingly.

"Bed."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing," I said a bit too quickly.

"Nothing with Elle? I heard you guys were in a fight?"

Oh. She meant _Elle_. "Oh it's not a big deal. She was freaking out because I was going into Mia's room when she wasn't here."

"Geez, if she had known Mia had come back she would have really flipped out. What happened behind that door?" she asked, getting to her point.

I shook my head, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Don't worry, Mia already told me," she said stabbing her chop sticks into the box.

"Oh?" I asked, not letting myself get trapped.

"Yeah."

"So you don't need me to. I'll see you later."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with Elle. She apologized for getting all mad for no reason, but she didn't know that she actually had a hell of a good reason. And she didn't need to. I considered breaking up with her, but looking at her and seeing how she gushed over me made me feel bad. I didn't know how to do it. And besides, Mia and I hadn't discussed what we were going to be. I didn't want her to think I wanted her more than she wanted me. I know, _childish_ huh?

"So how late did you stay last night?" Elle asked as we started for dinner with Ryan and Katie.

I jammed my hands into my pocket so I didn't have to hold her hand, "Um, I crashed on the couch."

"Did you drink at all?" she asked. "'Cuz I was totally hung over this morning. I was going to call but-"

"Elle, you _know_ I don't drink anymore. I don't know why you always ask that."

"Oh, by the way, could you have some of the guys sign like…a drum thing for me?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

"I need some money."

I looked at her like she had three heads, "What?"

"E bay."

"You are seriously asking me that? Elle Ebay is the anti-Christ. I am not going to do that."

She shrugged, "It was just an idea. Um…before the others get here there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

We sat down at our table in the back of the restaurant. "What is it?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"Um…I've been thinking…I've been auditioning, a lot here in the city."

"Yeah, you _have_." _And throwing around my name_.

"And you said that you can't help me with a record deal-"

"It wouldn't be fair," I replied. I didn't tell her that her voice didn't exactly match up to those of the other members of my company.

"Yeah, I understand that. But I think if I moved to California I might have better luck."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?"

"And we've been together for what, a few years now?"

I nodded, "Sounds right."

"So I was thinking maybe you could come with me…"

I immediately shook my head. "No. New York is my home. My _life_ is here. My _friends _are here."

"Michael, come on. It'd only be until I got a deal on my own."

"Elle, no. How long are you planning on being there?"

"I dunno…six months maybe?"

"Elle, I have a lot coming up in the next few months. We have the second leg of the tour next week. We don't come back _really_ 'til the fall. Then we are recording a new album. Then another tour. I can't. It'd be pointless." Okay, so what if half that was a lie?

She nodded, "It was _just_ an idea."

"When are you leaving?" I asked, waving to a fan who was pointing at me.

"Next week."

"So I'll hang out with you this week then. You found a place already?"

"No."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I have some family there. Maybe I'll crash with them. I can't really _afford_ living there."

So she had been banking on me going with her. _Literally_. "That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that." Maybe this break up can appear to be because of distance. She' HAVE to understand that

"So-"

"Hey Katie," I said standing up and kissing her on the cheek. "You look nice. Hey Ryan," I continued, patting him on the back.

"Hey kids," he said giving me a look like '_You are going to have to tell me what happened last night' _

I didn't get around to talking to Ryan alone because Elle never stopped talking. She was asking Katie about life in California (where Ryan and Katie are from). I meanwhile stared longingly at Ryan's beer.

It had been nearly four years since I had had a sip. Four years since Mia had confronted me about my drinking habits.

Sad that I had to become practically an alcoholic in order to get close to Mia. I looked at my watch and realized that it was only six where she was. "I'll be right back," I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Elle asked, worriedly.

"I have to call Lilly," I replied. Only Ryan knew it was a lie. I always fork my fingers through my hair when I am lying.

"Oh, okay. See you in a few babe," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Mia," I said from the men's bathroom.

"Hey," she said softly. "He just went to pick up some dinner. We just got in a little while ago," she explained.

"I was just thinking about you," I admitted.

"Good," she said with a smile in her voice, "Wouldn't want you to _forget_ all about me now would I?"

"I never could. How was your flight?"

"Fine. Long though. We had to fly around the airport a little bit because there was debris on the tarmac."

"Oh?"

"But we just got to the hotel. It's pretty nice."

"Oh," I said dejectedly. "When are you looking at apartments?"

"Tomorrow…very early in the morning. I'm flying back home late tomorrow night. I told him we had meetings on Monday."

"Good," I said, not being able to help the smile on my face. "What time will you be home tomorrow night?"

"Well, we are scheduled to go to four open houses tomorrow staring at nine in the morning. The last one is at two. I'm skipping that one though. I'll go to the morning ones and leave at one since my flight is at one thirty."

Ah, the _joy_ of being famous, you can cut through security.

"He won't be with you?"

"No. He is going to some more on Monday on his own."

"You _hate_ flying by yourself."

"Michael, I have to get used to it, don't I? I mean, I have to go to Genovia next month by myself-"

"Let me come with you then," I said, surprising myself. "I-I mean, I would really like to see Louie again."

"You are volunteering to go on a _six hour flight to Genovia_? With _me_, the worst flier known to man?"

I laughed, "Yes. I haven't been there since we were kids."

"Fine. I'll let the staff know."

"It's so funny…imagine if you really had been the heir to the throne? If Louie hadn't existed?"

"Thank God he does. He brings sanity to my life…oh Lexie is coming back so any thing I say means nothing, okay?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Michael, is the girl wearing a skirt that really should be classified as underwear?"

"I like when girls do that," I replied sarcastically.

"Michael, she's probably a _hooker_. And to be quite honest with you, you could do so much better. You don't have to _pay_ women to have sex with you."

"No? Who would have sex with me for free then?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Um, your girlfriend?" she replied. "I think she'd be hurt to hear you are paying for sex when she's practically _begging_ you for it."

"Oh, by the way Mia, I have news about her. But I'll tell you about it when you get back. Call me when you get-"

"Fine. I'll be over when I get home to talk about that," she said, pretending to be exasperated.

I laughed, "Sorry to twist your arm."

"Okay…bye Michael."

"Love you," I whispered; but she'd already hung up.

* * *

I returned to the dinner table to find only Ryan and Katie. "Where's Elle?" I asked.

"She got a call from her agent. She's in the ladies room."

I nodded and pretended not to look relieved.

"You were just talking to Mia?" Ryan asked before he sipped his drink.

I nodded and avoided looking at his glass. "Yeah. She'll be back tomorrow night."

"Who will be?" Elle asked, coming up behind me.

"Mia. The band wants to talk to her about some things," Ryan covered up.

"You guys should really consider getting a new guitarist. She doesn't seem…gutsy enough for the job. You should have a man," she suggested. "He has bigger fingers and could go faster…"

I looked at Ryan. I couldn't defend her or it would look _bad_. Besides, she was not making any sense. It was known that Mia was one of the better guitarists of her generation (all thanks to me). She was even going to be interviewed for a guitarist magazine next month. She was the cover story.

"She's actually really good. We've been pals for years. Lilly, she and Michael grew up together. Michael even saved her from being arrested once."

I made a face, "I did?" _Actually, I made her get arrested._

"Yeah. She almost dropped an eggplant from their parent's apartment. I mean, you've seen how high up that is, right?" Ryan asked, knowing full well that she hadn't. That I hadn't introduced her to my parents yet. That isn't my fault though. She had refused to celebrate Hannukah with us and I had gone out on tour soon after that.

"No, but he was planning on bringing me over tomorrow for brunch and meeting his mother," she said with a sweet smile.

"I was?" I asked, looking at her like she had three heads (she had a tendency to say things that made me look at her like that, notice that?).

"Yes. I called your mother earlier and she said that would be good. You don't mind, do you?"

I sighed, "I sleep late on Sundays. I _don't_ do brunch," I replied.

"Michael…I need to meet them," she said softly.

Ryan and Katie looked at each other and smiled. Knowing that Elle didn't know about my father's homosexuality. Or that 'Andy' was his husband, not his wife. Hiding this from her wasn't difficult. With the number of breakups we've had over the years and her disinterest in anything other than herself (before now that is) had made me decide she wouldn't be privy to that information.

"Elle, I don't know. Maybe some other time. Plus, my dad and Andy are out in Cambridge now so it'd be impossible." That wasn't a lie. Ned and Dad really _did_ move out there. Ned had joined a new band and was based there. It was the only place where their marriage was legally recognized. "Tomorrow is kind of busy already."

She half laughed, "Doing _what_ exactly?"

"Writing some stuff."

Ryan looked at me with surprise. We already had the stuff we were going to record.

"But I thought you did that on the road?" she asked.

"No…well, I do, but sometimes New York City inspires me," I lied.

She nodded. I guess that was a good enough lie. "So all day?"

"I'm in the zone," I replied, sipping from my water.

"That's the life with a musician," Katie replied with a knowing smile. "It sucks but when you have a musical genius like Michael…"

Silence stung our quartet.

"I'm super tired," I announced.

Elle laughed, "I thought rock stars liked to party. You know, we have _yet_ to hit a big party since we got together. I've seen you with-"

"I took you to the _Grammy's_, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you were with the guys mostly. I was stuck with Mia and Lilly. And Mia's little boyfriend."

"And that's so terrible?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend looked prettier than I did."

I chuckled, "Well, Felix_ is_ quite the pretty boy," I replied.

"I would think she'd want someone famous. You know, that way she'd become more popular then, as popular as you are," she said gazing at me.

"She's so lucky…imagine getting to be _born_ famous?" she asked, turning to Katie after I didn't offer a response. She expected girlish support from Ryan's sister. She often forgets that Katie was soon to be the Princess Consort.

"She wasn't," I replied. "She didn't find out about her royal blood until she was fourteen. When her dad found out he couldn't have anymore kids."

"But what about-"

"Her brother is older. Her dad didn't know about him."

"She has all the luck….I wish I had that kind of position in the world so I could just get myself a record deal with a _single_ phone call."

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't have time to do that," I replied. "If you were the one to take the crown I mean," I added. I thought back to all the hours Mia wasted at Princess Lessons.

"I'd _make_ time."

Had she always been like this? Had I just turned a blind eye just because she was hot as well as a distraction at home from Mia? "Well, I'm still tired, even _more_ so now. So I'm gonna head back home."

"Wanna come to my place?" she asked. "A night cap?"

I shook my head. I had very little or no interest in sleeping with her now.

"Nah. I'm getting over a cold now I just wanna sleep in my own bed for once."

"Yeah, I'll go back with Michael. Katie, can you take Elle home?" Ryan asked.

His sister gave him the evil eye, "Sure. No problem."

* * *

We strolled back into our apartment (I shared with some guys, Manny and Ryan. The other two guys shared another one a few blocks away.). "What's going on with Mia?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I replied. I was kind of superstitious.

"Okay man…no problem. I'm gonna meet up with Chelsea, did you want to come with?"

"Naw. If the paparazzi got any shots of me and Elle saw them she'd flip."

"Gotcha. See you later man."


	11. Not So Perfect afterall

Author's Note:

Ryan is one of the band's managers. He was in Without Words as well. If you remember he and Michael became friends when Michael worked in the car wash. His sister, Katie, was Mia's roommate when she had an apartment her freshman year of college. The romance between she and Louie was hinted at, but you would have to read every single line of the later chapters to catch this hint.

Here is the band: \

Manny: Drums/back up vocals

Kevin: Bass/back up

Orlando: keyboard

Mia: guitar/ lead (sometimes)

Michael: guitar/lead singer

** CVC**: You are too smart. I would never make anything easy. No matter how it may seem

**Alenor**: Thanks for the suggestion, but I already have this written. I don't go for obvious things. Felix would hate Elle; she's too materialistic. He doesn't even understand why Michael is with her.

**Madam**: You'll hate her more, I'm sure.

**Chicken**: I disagree. Elle and Felix would never work out. She wants to use Michael for his connections even though they don't really have a steady relationship. Felix refuses to allow Mia to even talk about him because he wants to make it on his own. He's actually talented whereas she has yet to show any talent. But she will, in one form or another.

Thanks to all the readers.

Dedicated to Liss who is currently in the Evil Empire's land.

And to Lucie for being Lucie (and as maybe to make her ask a certain someone to see a movie)

And to Elle for allowing me to ruin her name by making her a prissy bitch in my story.And for being Australian.

* * *

MIA:

Felix and I had ordered some Thai food. I was _totally_ craving some pizza, but he told me that he was trying to help me eat healthier. He explained that I was no longer on the road and he was not going to let me eat the junk that the 'morons' ate.

"They are my friends-"

"Maybe we could hit the hotel gym in the morning before we go to the open houses," he suggested. "You know, Liss and I go jogging for five miles every morning at six. Maybe this week, while you are home I mean, you can join us."

Yeah. That sounds as likely as me eating a hamburger. "You are sounding like my _grandmother_," I cut in. "Stop it. Can't we just have a good time while we're here? Hey, I was reading the visitor's guide while you were gone. There's this great club downtown. It's amateur night. I'd really like to check it out. Maybe you could grab a spot and play-"

"Why?"

"Well…I was thinking about maybe –"

"But sweetheart, we need our rest. Your eyes are looking rather baggy. I'm not entirely sure you are one hundred percent-"

"Shut _up_ already won't you?"

He sighed heavily, "Mia, you have too much on your plate as it is. You don't need the band..."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "Too much?"

"Being a princess….figuring out what you want to do with your life…"

"Felix, just shut up already. I already know what I'm doing with my life. I'm a musician. Get that into your head. I'm not going around trying to make you do something you don't want to do, am I?"

"Well no-"

"I'm going down to that club. You are welcome to join me. You know, on a _real_ date."

He made a face. "If you stayed tomorrow night I could bring you to a play. The playhouse is just across the street. They are doing Showboat-"

"No. I have work. You know, I have to focus on my _life_ and what not. I'm going to that club, with or without you."

He sighed, "We have a really _super_ early day, Mia."

"And you are trying to convince me to move out here? Why would I want to if I have only seen the inside of the Beverly Hills Hotel?"

He took my hand and looked at me softly. The way he does that always makes me melt like butter. "Mia, I'm sure once you realize how much you miss me you'll want to come see me."

Okay, no longer melting. "Lex I am going to the club now. See you later."

He ended up following me there. We actually ended up having a great time, almost a good enough time to make me forget about New York and Michael for about five minutes. Felix and I actually laughed and joked during the acts and he would go get my drinks at the bar while I stayed at the table in the back that we had requested.

But it wasn't the same. It wasn't like when we were younger and simply holding his hand would make everything in the world OK. I wanted more than that. His kisses weren't all that extraordinary and certainly did not make my knees go weak.

It was almost like…like…I was there with my big _brother_ or with my gay best friend (and no ladies, he's not gay- I've seen him scoping out the hoochies that have been coming into the club. I only say gay because he in fact has decent taste in clothing and in drinks). He didn't hold my hand, but instead he put his arm on the back of my chair.

"I bet I'm better than those people," he said, holding my hand as we left the club.

I smiled and waved to someone who recognized me. "You totally are, Lexie. I mean it. You have more talent in your pinkie than that first guy we saw. _Seriously_."

He blushed, not used to my gushing about his qualities. "You really think so?"

"Totally. You'll become wicked famous when you get out here, I guarantee it."

This was followed by an awkward silence. I looked back at Lars who was looking terribly bored, and annoyed by this conversation. He was used to my trying to make Felix feel better about his lack of success when I have had a great deal of it on my own.

He looked away. "When are you going to see Louie?"

"Three weeks. We have a few days off from the tour so I'm going for his birthday gala," I said simply. "But he and my father will be in New York on Monday night. Then he's spending a few days with me before I go back on tour."

He rolled his eyes. "I see. I'm really exhausted. Maybe I'll go off to sleep right away."

I nodded. We had two beds in our room. He didn't think it was _right_ for us to share a bed when we weren't married. He's _really_ religious.

Not that I am totally without God in my life or anything like that. But I don't go to church on a normal basis. I highly doubt God cares if two people share a bed. I can see possibly if they have sex, but just sleeping?

Lord, Michael and I must be going to hell already.

Felix woke me up really early and we started looking at apartments. I thought they all looked alike, but he noticed the little details. "The sunlight" was an issue. "Terrible Feng-shui" was another issue. Carpeting, _lack_ of carpeting, bad area blah blah blah. _Everything_ was an issue.

"Felix, I have to make my flight," I said at twelve forty five (and three apartments later).

"Just a minute baby. I want to talk to the-"

"Lex, I have to get a cab get my bag and get to the airport all within a half hour. I'm out."

"Mia, we're almost done," he replied, not looking at me.

"See ya Felix," I said leaving the apartment. I doubt he noticed.

Lilly called me when I was in the cab to the airport. "What flight are you on?"

"United 377," I replied, glancing at my ticket.

"I'll be there to bring you-"

"No," I said quickly. "I am…um, going to see my mom tonight. I have a lot going on and I think I need to talk to her. I'll be home late, okay?"

"I see….okay. But I will be seeing you later?"

"_Yes_ Lillian," I said in a whiny voice that I use to get her off my back.

"Say hi to him for me," she replied, laughing in a _very_ knowing way. I hate that she knows me that well.

I somehow survived the flight (alas, a screaming baby was up in first class as well…which actually helped me out a lot. Kept my mind off the flight.). I only had my carry on with me so I didn't have to deal with lost luggage. Well, I never did anyways since Lars was around.

"I will be outside getting a cab," Lars told me. "Be patient and stay here," he instructed.

I waited for what seemed like _forever_ so I started walking out of the airport so I could find Lars be far from anything that reminded me of my boyfriend when the strap of my bag snapped.

"Oh _perfect_," I grumbled.

"I've heard _great_, but never perfect," a voice said from above me.

I looked up and saw an unshaven Michael.

"Hey, you," I said softly. "I thought…"

"Elle is at my place," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh. So what are you doing _here_?" I asked as he lifted my bag up.

"I told her I needed some air."

I made a face, "Uh huh. Too bad lately I have been making you _lose_ oxygen," I said with a wink. I _suck_ at flirting.

He gave me a sideways smile. His trademark smile that is. "You already have me, you don't have to flirt like that."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to wait for-"

"I told Lars where we are going. I said I could watch out for you. That's the great thing about me. He actually trusts that I'll protect ya."

We went to dinner after that. We sat in a small dive where no one would recognize us. "So…" he said drawling out. "How is the man?"

I made a face, "I dunno. He doesn't…he doesn't really get me at all. I'm so confused…"

"I know how it feels," he replied.

"_You_ are confused?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Well…yeah," he said putting his hand on top of mine on the table.

I stared at our hands and realized how natural they seemed together. "About what?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from our entwined hands.

"How I've been feeling lately," he admitted. "No…see…"

"What?" I replied with my eyes wide.

"Mia, I've liked you for a while. Since we were kids practically…I had started making a computer program when you were a freshman…for the winter carnival?"

I squinted and thought back. I had thought it had been strange that he had asked me to come to the Computer Club booth a dozen times. All there was was a program with Principal Gupta in a dominatrix costume. That kind of cheered me up because I had just broken up with that boy Kenny. "You _started_ one?"

"But didn't have enough time to finish it up. I was trying to tell you…well, that I felt the same way you said you did in your letters. But then you never said anything and the letters stopped so I just assumed they weren't really from you. That maybe Lilly was playing a joke on me or something."

I felt my cheeks turn red. Where was the assertive Mia that I had been only a week ago? The one that would tell Michael to shove it? "Oh. So you…"

"Yeah," he replied. "I was kind of too nervous to do anything about it. But then I got to college and was going to tell you…"

"Right," I said realizing that Napoleon had cut in on him trying to tell me.

"Michael, it's fine," I replied. "Things happen for a reason."

He leaned in close to me so our foreheads were leaning against one another. "I know. So _why_ have we been kissing so much lately then?"

I smiled as we twisted our heads again so we could let our lips touch one another. "Good thing no one knows us around here," I whispered.

"Hey guys."

MICHAEL:

What perfect timing for Ryan and Chelsea to show up, huh? "Hey Ry, Chel…" I said looking at the table and pulling my hand away from Mia, who looked equally nervous. "We were just picking up some take out across the street and noticed you two in the window. Talking about the album?" Ryan asked, knowing full well we weren't. He was pulling my leg about the other night. When I said I was writing.

"Yeah. And the tour."

"Wish I could go with you guys, but you know…" he said, looking lovingly at Chelsea.

"No problem. I should be getting back to Elle now though."

Mia nodded and lifted her bag, "Yeah, I promised Lilly I'd get back to her."

When I got back Elle had already left. She wrote a note that she had to go pack for her trip out west and couldn't wait around. I sat back and flipped on the television. Our video for _Tall Glass of Water _was on MTV again. A lot of it was behind the scenes stuff. I started noticing Mia and Orlando talking a lot in the back ground when I was laying down the tracks for the song.

But that must just be because she is the guitarist. She was just nice to him to keep peace. But why hadn't I noticed it before?

"Hey Michael," Orlando greeted. "Are we going to the show, you know, as a group?" he asked, slurping his Ramen noodles.

"I guess." I said flipping through the channels.

"So no dates?

"It's _just_ Saturday Night Live," I replied. "We have rehearsal tomorrow don't forget," settling on a re-run of RENO 911!.

"Yeah…" he reminded me. "But the after party?"

Great. I'd have to take Leah. "Okay. I guess we are. I'll have to ask Mia about our plans."

"I might see if she wants to come with me."

I looked up at him. "Oh? You like asking her to these things huh?"

"She's actually really funny," he replied. "And she looks hot in dresses."

"I bet she would just wear nice pants and a tank top," I replied. "But her boyfriend is moving next week or something so she might decide not to go at all…I mean, to the party." That was a lie. Mia would defiantly want to go and party. She always was dancing with my sister and with the crowd.

"She and the boyfriend are breaking up?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

I looked at him. "No." He sure as hell wouldn't be the one to replace Felix in Mia's heart. That was _my_ job.

Elle was over early the next morning with muffins. "Can I come to the studio?" she asked as I made my morning coffee.

"I dunno," I replied, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "It's just rehearsal."

"Hey Ryan!" she greeted, "Can I come to the studio with you guys?"

He looked at me. "Why the hell not?"

I glared at him. That's just what I needed. Mia and Elle in the same room. "I have to go shower."

"Can I join you?" she asked with a wink.

I shook my head. "No."

She was _bound_ to notice the difference in me. Before all this started she and I had sex everywhere. That was the relationship. Just about sex. We had absolutely nothing in common.

"Why not?" she asked, standing up and following me down the hall.

"Elle, give the kid some room," Ryan said pulling her back. "Quit being on his back."

She glared at him, "What are you, his babysitter?"

I didn't hear the rest of the exchange because I hustled into the shower. When I got out and was fully dressed I saw Mia and Elle talking at the kitchen table. "Oh, hey girls," I greeted. This wasn't awkward at all was it?

"Moscovitz, throw some gel in your hair so we can get to the studio," Mia said looking at her watch. "We have a meeting with our agent and some producers. And we still have to settle on a set list for the next tour."

"It's going to be exciting, won't it?" Elle asked, grabbing my wrist.

I smiled weakly.

Mia glared at me for a response. Which I didn't offer.

"Look you two finish up here. I'm going to head up with Orlando and Ryan. Be there by eleven, got it?" Mia said quickly, grabbing her bag.

I nodded and turned towards my room to get my hair gel. I heard Mia leave with my friends and then turned to quickly catch up with them but Elle was in my room, lying on my bed. "She gave us plenty of time," she said seductively.

I looked at my alarm clock. "Not really. By the time we catch a cab and-"

She cut me off by kissing me harshly. I'm weak, I kissed her back. But it wasn't the same as it was with Mia. Mia wasn't forceful and didn't expect me to take her any further than she willing to let me.

Elle pulled me to the bed and we had sex. But that was all it was. _Just sex_. I didn't take my time and I _didn't_ think about her. I knew when I was with Mia I would be gentle and would take my time making sure she was happy.

God, what kind of man am I? I mean, I'm thinking about taking away Mia's virginity (her _born again virginity_ that is) when I haven't even gotten the guts to dump Elle.

But I was always spineless. Mia had broken up with the others I had seen for longer than three weeks (when I would have had to return to reality and Elle that is). I could have Mia do the same thing this time…but it seemed too wrong. I needed to do this on my own. But not today. Not on a day that I have sex with the woman.

We got there a few minutes late. The others were already in the rehearsal. Mia and Orlando were waiting for us outside the building. Mia was tapping her foot and looking at her watch. "Sorry," Elle said blushing, but smiling.

I bit my lip and faced the ground, only glancing up at Mia with some shame. "Yeah. We couldn't find a cab."

"No need to lie baby," Elle said beaming up at me. "The bed was just calling our names."

Mia shook her head and put her foot on the planter to tie her shoe. "Orli," I said motioning for him to go inside. He didn't need to be near my Mia. Okay, _Felix's_ Mia.

He looked at me, then Mia, then Elle (who was looking at some homeless man panhandling). "Elle, come on. They have some Danish in the waiting room."

Mia finished tying her shoe as they went into the building. She started following them, "Mia," I started, pulling her back to me.

She turned harshly, "_What_? Michael, we are running late."

I peeked into the window and saw that Elle was out of sight, and then looked around to make sure no one was around, then I kissed Mia. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't kiss me after you make love to _her_," she said harshly. "I'm your _friend_ here. We are_ professional_."

I nodded, "I just…"

"It's fine," she snapped. "Can we go in already? I really wanted to meet the host…Ben Affleck for the hundredth time."

"Can I see you tonight?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. We'll see how today goes."

With that she entered the building with her back turned toward me.

MIA:

The boys were being interviewed by Rolling stone that afternoon (I already talked to the people earlier) so I went back to my apartment. Kevin suggested Elle join me considering she had nothing else to do. I shot him a dirty look. He only suggested that because he knew she would drive me nuts. "Do you mind?" Elle asked sweetly.

I threw my arms in the air, "Follow me."

"I'll come for you when we're done," Michael promised _her_.

"Okay baby," she said kissing his cheek.

But he was looking at me when she kissed him.

"So what's it like?" Elle asked as I unlocked my house.

"What is what like?" I asked tossing my keys into a bowl by the door.

"Being the only female in a rock band?"

"It's a pain in the ass," I replied sarcastically. "No, it's fine. Just fine. The guys are great."

"Kind of like big _brothers_, right?" she asked, sitting on a couch.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. I have to return some phone calls. You can watch TV or something."

She nodded. "But I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

I sighed. "What is it Elle? If you are hungry the kitchen is down the hall."

"No, I need a manager."

Shit. "I don't know-"

"You don't know anyone qualified enough?" she asked eagerly, "I mean, that has the right connections?"

I looked down at my desk and tapped my index finger repeatedly against the cool wood. "Well, you are the one _sleeping with_ one of the hottest lead singers of the hottest bands in the entire country. You can't use that somehow to get yourself a manager or a deal?"

She shook her head, "Michael won't do that. He says I need to make my own name for myself."

"Then why would I help you? It's up to you to go out and talk to strangers and convince them you are good enough. Now I really need to do some stuff." _Yoga. Think about yoga Mia. Not about how you would like to twist this woman into a pretzel. _

Orlando came over around four o'clock. "Where is the Princess?" he asked, referring to Elle.

"I kicked her out. She was going through my things. Where is everyone?"

"Coming. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the party…"

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about. Come on. Let's-"  
"Did you wanna go with me?" he asked.

I pushed my hair out of my face, "Oh….um, well, see, my brother is coming into town for a few days... I'll probably hang with since he's not used to all this yet. Grandmere has kept him over there in seclusion for a while so…."

"Oh…I see."

"Sorry…otherwise…" I said drifting off. "But we'll be near you guys. It'll be fun. We can party during the tour," I said hitting him on the shoulder. The way he looked at me made me uncomfortable. The lingering looks…

He nodded sadly, "Sure…sounds great."

We met up with the others at Cappy's where always go to when we're in town, and I noticed Michael scowling at me. "Hey guys," I said glancing at him. He was probably pissed that I kicked his girlfriend out of my apartment. "Miss me?"

"Mia…" Michael whined.

"Aw, glad to see you missed me, Moscovitz," I said tapping him on his shoulder. The shoulder that only a few days ago I had been sleeping on.

We all turned as the bell by the front door was rung. Kevin was beaming. "I really love having booty calls in the early evening," he announced as he sat down. "That Dominique is amazing."

"I don't see Madonna doing this," Elle cut in.

"Doing what?" Kevin asked, "Giving me a booty call? No , she doesn't, but I'm work-"

"No dumbass. Rolling stone magazine. It's…old. No one actually does it anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Because they didn't ask for a middle aged yoga obsessed attention craving diva, did they? No. They asked for _these_ Divas," I said winking at Orlando. I could tell it was driving Michael crazy that he had his girlfriend there so I could openly flirt with anyone BUT him. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"It'll be fun," Orlando put in.

I looked at my watch, "So let's get going. Rehearsal-"

"Me too, right?" Elle piped up. "I mean, I have a pass to go into the studio too…right?"

I held back my smile, "This is the tour rehearsal," Manny replied, noticing that I was about to punch her in the face. "No one famous will be there."

She looked at Michael for support. But he didn't have a choice. "I'm going to dinner now. But I'll meet you guys at the studio, okay?" I cut in. "Bye guys."

"I'm gonna take a nap," Michael replied. "Elle I'll call you later?"

"Why don't we get dinner?" she suggested.

He shook his head, "Nah, I can't eat before a big rehearsal. I get too nervous. I'll see you tomorrow though," he said walking away from the group and towards Lilly (who has a remarkable way of sticking close to me these days) and I. "What's wrong Mia?" Lilly asked.

"Oh hey. Um..shoot, I forgot something back at the table. Wait here, okay?"

She nodded and then waited for Manny.

I returned to the table as everyone else left. I looked in my bag and pulled out the piece of paper he dropped in it.

_Mia- meet me at my place, okay? I'll order dinner. _

_M _

I considered blowing him off, but that was kind of childish. I threw my cell phone (which I actually had forgotten in the pub, so I hadn't lied to Lilly). "Ready?" Lilly asked, waiting outside the door.

"You know what? I forgot my house keys at Michael's this morning."

"You mean the guys' place?" Lilly said with a slight smile.

I shook it away as if that was the last thing on my mind. "Yeah. Sure. I'll see you at rehearsal?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I think Manny and Katie wanted to get some dinner. I'll see you at the studio. But, hey, just out of curiosity, how did you get into our place earlier if you left keys this morning?"

I just smiled and left. No need to answer her.

I walked alone to Michael's apartment. Wondering what was waiting for me there. "Hey, Mia?" Ryan said, his arm around Chelsea. They were leaving the building.

"Hey," I managed.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Going to see Michael about something."

"He's um…expecting company," Chelsea replied, she was totally in the dark.

"Oh, I won't be long," I promised. "See you tonight Ryan."

I decided to walk up to the apartment. The elevator would make me face him too soon. "Hey," he said after I raised my hand to knock. He had opened the door before I had a chance to really knock.

"Hi."

"Come in."

I did.

"What happened today?" he asked.

I tossed my sunglasses onto the front table where they threw all their junk. "Nothing. At least, not to _me_. But from the look on Elle's face I can tell something happened to you today, care to share?" I asked.

"I'm-"

"Must be in a great mood since you got some this morning," I snapped turning away and walking into their den. I was greeted with a table set for two and roses in the middle of the table.

"I thought you might like something nice…with Felix being gone and all," he covered up.

I finally turned back to him, "What about Elle?"

He shrugged. "She thinks I'm napping."

"When did you do all this?" I asked walking back to him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Then he grabbed the stereo remote and started a CD. I tried not to laugh, "Michael, this is your _seduction_ CD," I whispered.

He laughed whole heartedly. "I know you like these songs. I'm not asking for anything but _you_ right now," he said, barely audible.

We started dancing slowly…not really even dancing, just looking at one another and swaying. I didn't want to say a word and ruin the moment.

The oven timer went off and broke our spell. "What did you make?" I asked.

He laughed, "Don't get too excited. It's just Auntie Anne's macaroni."

"I like Anne's," I said as he pulled my chair out for me. I looked out the window, "Hardly romantic when it's still bright out," I teased.

"Who says anything about romance?" he teased back, coming in with two bowls of Mac and cheese.

"I remember we lived on this stuff in when we were younger. Felix hates it," I said before I stuck a spoonful in my mouth.

"He isn't the classy guy I am," Michael replied with a wink.

I laughed, "No, he certainly is _not_ like you."


	12. No Idea

MICHAEL:

I liked the look in her eye when she said he wasn't like me. "What happened with Elle today?" I asked finally. I hated saying her name when I was near Mia now. It only reminded me of the slime I was for cheating with her in front of her face. It was one thing to cheat with _strangers_, much different with the girl of my dreams.

I also hated the look she had on her face when I said Elle. It was like...like she suddenly remembered that I had only slept with that woman that morning. Just down the hall from where we were currently sitting. I noticed that she was staring down at my bedroom door. Then she looked back at her food.

She shook her head. "She's nosy. Started looking through my bedroom. My bookshelves…my old journals…."

"She did that?" I said with a laugh. "Please Mia, tell me. Did she get any good dirt? Did she read about how adorable Napoleon looked in his lacrosse uniform? Or how amazing Huck was in bed?"

She gave me a look. It was supposed to look stern, but I could see she was trying not to laugh. , "I know, but I'm just under a lot of stress, ya know?"

And she _really_ looked it. With her hair falling down loose around her face and the easy smile her lips had formed. The smile she always had on when she was around me. Maybe it was because of me, or maybe it was just her smile. I dunno.

Isn't it funny how love can make no sense at all? I'm just saying gibberish now so please, _please _ignore it. And do not remind me of my love sickness when I get into a fight or something with Mia. Just let me be.

"How so?" I asked, balancing my macaroni on my fork.

"Felix…you…the band…Elle…Louie…shit, I have to call him."

She jumped up and left the room to call her brother. Just in time too, Elle called my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked, feigning grogginess.

"Oh goodie! You are up! I was just calling to see if you were up still. I am getting really hungry. Wanna meet up?"

What happened to the sexy independent girl I had met all those years ago? The girl who had no fear. She moved all the way to New York from Australia because it _sounded_ cool and she liked New York accents? The girl who had tons of friends over every night to party? Why was she so suddenly so dependent on _me_ taking her out? "I'm sleeping."

"Michael, I feel like we haven't spent any time together since you've gotten home."

"Elle, I'm fucking _tired_. What do you want? I'm not a fucking machine."

She sighed, "I'm sorry babe…I just miss you. Don't you miss your tall glass of water?"

I sincerely tried not to laugh. Mia walked in and I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. "Elle… come on. Let me get some damn sleep."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"What, you aren't joining us in the studio?" I asked, almost immediately regretted it.

"No. I'm trying to get myself a manager. I need to meet with some people."

I smiled but made my voice hide this fact, "Oh…oh well. I'll see you um…"

"I'll try Mia. Try to smooth things over today. I started reading things I shouldn't have looked at. Did you know she had a crush on you when she was younger? Even when she was dating Felix and those other guys…"

I looked at Mia who was innocently slurping her noodles. "Yeah. I know. Everyone knows that. She knows I know."

She sighed, "That girl has ALL the connections."

I sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I mean, she's known you forever so you handed her a job when she lost out on being a princess. Did you know she dated the President's son? The one that is a baseball player… Schilling Davies? She's practically _engaged_ to a musician, she's a princess…stop me when I say something wrong here."

I laughed, "She has her faults too. I'm gonna go to bed. I have to be there in a little while."

"Okay babe. I'll call you tonight."

"I'm sure you will," I replied, mentally noting to shut off my phone.

"I love-"

"Bye."

* * *

"How's Louie?"

Mia smiled, "He's exhausted by the UN, but he'll deal. He'll be here tomorrow night. I guess he had already known but didn't tell me. He's going to stay with me and Lilly."

"We'll hafta take him out and show him a New Yorker's tour of the city. He hasn't been let loose around here in like...forever."

She smiled, "Grandmere is faxing over rules and regulations to me in the morning."

I laughed. That was _definitely_ her grandmother. "Well, can't blame her. We might tattoo her future crowned prince. Bring him by Cappy's. Manny and I are doing an acoustic set."

"You realize once people hear you guys are there it will be impossible to get in, right? I mean, everyone knows that Chariot is our fake stage name now-"

"I'll have a table for you two. I know the owners," I teased. "C'mon. You wanna do it. You know you wanna do it"

"Sure," she said after a while. But she was smiling widely.

I cleaned up the dishes and looked at the time. We still had another forty five minutes before we had to be at the studio...which was a five minute walk. And I'm known to be late. And Mia is known to be the one to be dragging me to where ever I have to be.

I left our dishes in the sink and returned to the living room where she was twirling her glass of wine around and looking out the window. "Come here," I said putting out my arms.

I hit a button on the stereo remote and the sounds of Norah Jones came out. Not many know this, consider _yourself_ lucky to know this, but I love Norah Jones. Her voice is the opposite of mine; it's pretty.

Her version of _Love Me Tender_ came on and Mia melted into my arms.

"I love this song," she whispered.

"I know," I replied. "You used to sing it in the shower."

She gave me a face, then leaned up and kissed me. This was the first time she had made the first move.

We fell onto my couch and simply kissed. Then our hormones got the better of us and there was groping. We hadn't even really decided if we wanted to pursue a relationship, but I didn't _care_. This felt too damn good.

I was just about to start kissing between her breasts (I don't know _how_, but her blouse became open…) when a phonestarted ringing. We began to ignore it, but found that difficult because it wouldn't stop. "It's mine," she admitted guiltily, reaching for her phone on the coffee table. I won't lie. I simply stared at her body while she was reaching. Something that was _so_ normal it hurt…yet I now found every little thing she did arousing. Which is why I got off of her (yes, I was lying on top of her).

"Relax Lilly. Relax. Breathe. Look under- you got it?" she asked forking her fingers through her hair. We were _too_ much alike.

"What did she lose?" I asked, resting my head on her bare stomach.

"Her keys. She wanted me to come home and let her in. But she forgot that she left them in her messenger bag and not her purse."

"Good," I said finally. "Cuz you aren't leaving here until we have to. Then you're coming back here and continuing this."

"Continuing _what_ exactly?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

I crawled back on top of her and leaned my forehead against hers. "I dunno... I'm having fun though."

She laughed and put her fingers through my hair. "I am too," she whispered.

I looked at the clock and saw that only half an hour left before we had to literally run to NBC. "We shouldn't start anything," I decided finally.

She nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to ever make a decision about…" I started. I wanted her to dump ass face so I could have her all to myself.

"About?" she said with questioning eyes.

"Us?"

"There's an us?" she teased with a smile.

"I should certainly hope so," I replied, helping her button up her shirt.

She blushed. "I can't believe I let it get this far," she laughed.

"You regret fooling around?" I asked, hoping she hadn't. God. I'm worse than I was when we were kids. I'm STILL questioning every word she says.

"No…I don't…just…I mean, I don't want to bring up a sore subject, but Felix and I don't have the _most_ physical relationship. Not any_more_"

I smiled. "I figured."

She looked at me oddly, "But…Not that I only want you for _that_….I mean…"

"I get it," I said softly. She wasn't ready to say that she wanted me for a _relationship_.

"I mean, he's reliable. And he _does_ love me…but shouldn't there be a physical part of a relationship?"  
I replied by kissing her neck.

"Michael, I already have marks from your five o'clock shadow. They'll _know_."

"Let them," I replied, pinning her against the couch again.

My phone rang about forty five minutes into our second make out session. "Dude where are you? Where's Mia?" Manny asked, exasperated.

"Oh, she stubbed her toe," I lied.

She smirked.

"How?"

"In the bathroom. She was wearing sandals. We are getting back from her place so she could change into sneakers.

"Whatever. Just get here."

* * *

She wasn't really around much the next day. She hadn't come back to my place after rehearsal because Lilly needed girl time or something. I think the two of them were going out with Shameeka since she was in town for a few days.

She got tothe studioearly and left early the next day to meet her brother. "Can I meet you two for dinner?" I asked her when we were enclosed in an office. I was nuzzling her neck.

She shook her head. "No. I need alone time with my brother. It's been _months_."

I could respect that. "Fine. But you are all mine tomorrow night, got it? If I'm stuck with _her_ on Thursday-"

"We're going out with Lix tomorrow night. Sorry."

I shrugged. I couldn't stop her from dating her boyfriend. I was still dating my girlfriend. I still couldn't get the nerve to break her heart. Maybe if I just continued to blow her off it would be okay. She'd catch the hint. "Fine. I'll go out with Ryan and the boys."

"I'll _pretend_ to be jealous," she said pulling away.

"I'll see you tonight though, right? With Lix?"

I turned as the door opened, "Mia, some woman named Clarisse is on the phone. She didn't know your extension. Should I let her through?" the receptionist asked. She looked at Mia, then me. We were both wearing rather wrinkled clothes.

"Oh, that's my grandmother…and _no_. I'm not here."

The receptionist looked at me, "Michael Moscovitz….." she asked.

I nodded. Mia looked really amused. The woman had already met her and gotten used to seeing her lurking around the offices. I hardly ever ventured into the offices of the record company. At least not _this_ end of them. I only came in when necessary. When contracts needed to be signed or I needed to fight a producer. This was more the financial end of the building. Mia came here often to just be alone and write or talk on the phone. She got privacy here. No one ever bothered her.

"Can I…wait; can I get fired for asking for an autograph?"

"Here is a super secret promotional shot of him," Mia said handing the girl a picture of me to have me sign. "He'll be happy to sign it."

The girl blushed and handed me a black and white shot of me from high school. My senior photo. The only time the school let us wear something to express ourselves (AKA: out of our uniforms). I was wearing no shirt and had let myself grow a little facial hair. I wanted to look different from how everyone saw me.

"Happily," I said scribbling my name on it.

"Head shot?" the girl teased.

"Kind of. Senior picture."

"_Mug shot_ more like it," Mia teased.

She laughed and left us alone. Once she shut the door Mia practically jumped on top of me. "I'll miss ya," she said smiling with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I would miss her too, but I hated admitting it. So I kissed her instead.

"I'm not starting anything," she said getting up. "I'm going to meet Louie and take him on a _real_ tour of the city."

* * *

I watched from the fourth floor as she left the building. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked, coming up behind me.

"Me? Nothing."

"Uh huh, right. I got some designs for the next tours posters."

"Oh great."

* * *

MIA:  
I don't have any idea what is going on with me and Michael. When ever one of us feels comfortable, the other starts pulling back on the emotional stuff and just starts kissing the other.

I couldn't think about that though because by the time I got to the corner to get a cab I ran into Lix (literally). "Hey sweetheart," he said kissing my cheek and handing me a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Oh, hey," I said hugging him. "Where did you get these? They don't smell like the city at all."

"I was in the country," he explained. "And picked them for you."

"The _country_?" I asked. Who the hell goes to the country and picks up flowers? "Oh, um, okay. I'm just about to get Louie from his hotel-"

"Sure."

I had invited him thinking he'd say no. For once he surprises me.

"Lexie, do you mind if I hang with my sister alone a little bit?" Louie said when we got back to my apartment. I silently thanked him as he dropped his bags to the floor. I told him no airs would be allowed in my house. He had to carry his own things and make his own bed.

"Oh certainly. I will see you both this evening? Rainbow Room?"

"Oh definitely the _Rainbow_ Room," Louie said, emphasizing rainbow. I elbowed him and kissed Felix on the cheek. "See you at eight."

Louie fell onto the futon in the living room. "You haven't given him the axe yet?"

I shrugged, "No."

"Do it before my birthday. I don't want him there."

"He won't be here. Michael said he wanted to come too."

He smiled, "Oh really? Things progressing there?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't wanna think about it too much. Let things go as they may. I don't want to jinx it." I replied. "What did you wanna do?"

"Can we go to Central Park?" he asked.

"Oh right. Throw your bags in my room. We'll run out right now."

It was fun seeing him walk through the city. He didn't have his body guard on top of him, so he felt normal (Francois, my former Genovian guard was laying back with Lars thirty feet away and was wearing street clothes to blend in). He was so happy to be seeing New York. He'd grown up on a farm in Connecticut with his mother and grandparents. Then he went to Princeton and found out he was the prince of Genovia. And he never got to experience drunken nights in New York City like his friends at school.

We bought food from the venders (which is always questionable but he _needed_ the full New York experience). We fed the squirrels. Got chased by squirrels. Had our picture taken by the reservoir by some paparazzi. We made faces to them and even talked to them. Funny.

When I'm with my brother I will actually talk to the paparazzi. Grandmere says that we should form a kinship with them so that they will respect us when we truly need to be alone. So we wouldn't end up like other celebrities.

But when I was alone, just Mia Grimaldi of Glass of Water I never wanted to be photographed. I just wanted to play my music and hang with my friends. Hang with Michael. And to stay _away_ from the photographers.

"It's because you are famous with me because of our birth. People want to see a princess when you are with me. When you are playing in the band they wanna know you because you play music and are having fun doing it. Not many people get that…you know, having people wanting to know them because of their job…"

"That made no sense," I said with a laugh, throwing a peanut at my brother.

"Well, as a princess you are to be gracious and friendly. Your life is an open book. What happens to you…who you marry your kids…. Will go into history books. You have _no_ control over that. But your band is more personal. It's your real life."

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder, "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"We're going to be late!"

Louie and I were done just in time for dinner with Felix. We weren't really dressed for the Rainbow Room so we had to borrow from Sebastino (whose shop is nearby). I had a pink and white tea length dress that had a halter top (which showed off my _fab should's_) and black open toe heels.

Louie wore the newest suit from Seb's fall fashion line. Charcoal, (which I must say he looks really handsome in…come on, even sisters respect a good looking brother) with a maroon shirt. "You look handsome," I said as I heard camera flashes going off.

"That's going to be a great shot," he teased. He and I loved making weird facial expressions when we spoke in public to one another because then the paparazzi wouldn't want a picture…who wants one with a princess's nose flaring up?

"Your highnesses, please follow me," the maitre d greeted.

* * *

**Michael:**

Mia was going out with _Senor Douche_ and her brother that night. "Ready for tonight Lil Man?" Manny asked, coming into the office that I had been only hours ago making out with Mia.

"Hey, look at these songs," I said tossing songs from a folder. I'd written them ages ago. "I wanna play that second one tonight. Think you can figure it out this afternoon?"

"Looks simple enough. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I replied, spinning a quarter on the table.

"It's not nothing," he replied, stopping the spin. "What happened in Boston?"

"Weezer put on a great show," I replied. "Seriously. The best one I've ever seen."

He shook his head.

"I gotta go take a piss though. You'll be all set with those songs?"

"Dude, I know you _too_ well. Don't hide."

"Look," I said, getting up and pacing. "I'm….I _did_ meet someone in Boston. She's…" I stopped myself, trying to find the words that would sum up Mia. But none came to mind, so I settled for, "amazing…."

"She's-"

"And Mia loved her. I- I met her at that benefit thing," I said cutting him off before he could get a single thought out.

"Right," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Seriously. She's…she's pretty much perfect. Mia knows her. They uh, went to school together."

"And so you wrote this for her? All in what, _two_ days?"

"No, I actually wrote it a while back. Just…wanted it to be played when I found what I was looking for."

He studied my face. He knew I was lying. He knew me way too well. "Which is?"

"Uh, her."

"What's her name?"

"Her name?"

"This girl."

"Oh, Mary."

He looked back down at the papers I'd given him. "Fine. I'll buy that story… for _now_. But I'm not buying it forever."

Cappy's was always the place that let us hang out when we were younger. But when we went out west we found out that it was in danger of closing because of sales. So the five of us got together and bought half of the business. We used the money from our signing to help Mr. O'Malley out. We figured it was only fair since he had served us when we were underage and let us practice at times when it was slow and we wouldn't be bothering his customers. Back then his general customer was in his or her sixties

So now when we are in town we try to do some special shows at Cappy's. This brings in crowds. Business is doing really well now and we couldn't be happier for Mr. O'Malley. He has a picture of the six of us (including him) hanging over the bar. He is always telling us about the girls that come in looking to see if we were popping in; and how they would leave their numbers and bras for us. I dunno what they expect us to do with the bras but whatever.

Guys leave_ resumes_ for Mia to peruse.

"Hey Mr. O'Malley," I said, entering the bar before the opening of the night. I sat at a bar stool as he handed me a Shirley Temple. My usual.

"Hey there Mickey. How goes it? The boys were telling me you and Miss Mia were in Boston?"

He was the ONLY person allowed to call me Mick. He had names for all of us. Mia was the only girl of our _elite_ crew and therefore was Miss Mia. He adores her and innocently flirts with her all the time. "Yeah, there was a concert and a game. And a benefit thing she promised she'd do."

"You kids are great with all the charity work you do."

"What is the point of money if you aren't helping people?" I asked.

He nodded, "Right. I don't know where I'd be without you kids helping me out. Whoddathunk it huh? You kids acting all rowdy all these years and then come out and help an old guy like me. I'll never be able to make it up to you-"

Right then Kevin came in and rang the bell. He'd gotten some the night before. "What's up brotha?"

Mr. O'Malley rolled his eyes and got Kevin's beer for him. "Manny and I are doing a show tonight."

"Nice. I got a booty call at ten."

"Something to look forward to."

"You gonna go see Elle?"

"Nah."

"You need some ass man. Seriously. You become a bitch when you ain't getting any. O'Malley, did you know that this kid here has-"

"Kevin, shuttup."

"No man, O'Malley, he was offered a threesome, and he turned it down cold. He got offers like, EVERY night and turned them _all_ down."

O'Malley looked at me and smirked. "Oh, what did you do instead Mickey?"

"He went and played fucking cards with Mia is what he did. Dude, you could have done sooo much on this tour alone if you weren't such a pansy. I gotta take a piss. I'll be right back, don't touch my beer."

After he left O'Malley looked at me and laughed. "After all this time he still doesn't get it, does he?"

"Get what?"

"You and Mia. You two have this…this chemistry. I noticed it from the first time you boys brought her in here."

There was no denying that. O'Malley had always been the type to sit back and observe. "Well…."

"It's only a matter of time m'boy," he said in his heavy brogue.

"You have no idea," I said swallowing a big gulp of water. "No idea at all."


	13. Dun Dun DUNNN part deux

Please read and please review. It's the one shining part of this hellish summer. And no, Elle, you may not have an affair with Kevin. You aren't a mega wench. YET

* * *

Later that evening Manny and I started playing some cover songs as people began in slowly. We played _That Thing You Do_ by request of an audience member. And then took a break for drinks.

"Hey," someone said tapping my shoulder as I sat at the bar.

I turned, "Hi."

"I'm Annie."

"Michael," I replied, to be polite.

She giggled, "Duh, of course you are. Um, look, I was thinking, if you aren't _busy_, maybe after the show we could…well…in the back room."

I can not tell you how many times this proposition has been offered to me. And how many times I actually accepted it. "No thanks," I replied. "I'm fine where I am."

She made a face, "But Kelly said-"

"I'm sure she said a lot," I replied, "My circumstances are different now. Thanks , but no thanks."

And so I dedicated a song to that girl, Annie.

Insert Nice to Meet You Anyway by Gavin DeGraw>

I don't think she liked it very much. But it did garner a few hurt expressions. Apparently more girls ga

**MIA**:

"So my little sister tells me you are moving to Los Angeles," Louie said as our dinners were being served.

"Yes," Felix said, smiling adoringly at me. He was fully aware of the people staring at us.

"You don't really expect her to _follow_ you there, do you?"

"Well, we'll see. Won't we darling?" he asked, tapping my hand on the table.

I pulled it away and started cutting up my fish. "I'm going to be very busy in the next few months," I explained to Louie. "But we'll visit when we can."

"Uh huh…I see," Lou said with a smirk. He knew very well I wouldn't be making any efforts to leave the band… to leave _Michael_.

We left the restaurant in a cab. Felix was meeting some friends for cocktails or something. "Going home?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Uh, yeah," I lied. "Home. I'm feeling kind of iffy. Bye."

I ducked into the cab before he could say anything else.

We got to Cappy's in the middle of Michael and Manny's set. I caught Michael's eye while he sang a song about one night stands. I gave him a half smile as I sat down. Our usual waitress came by and handed me a glass of water, "And two beers," I said grabbing her wrist.

I could drink now. I knew Michael kissed me because he _wanted_ to; and he knew I kissed him because I wanted to.

He looked really good up there on stage. He was just wearing regular clothes that you'd see him wear if he was just going out to the supermarket. Flip flops, worn out jeans that had lost their back pockets years ago, and that famous yellow cab t-shirt. And, of course, his skull ring. Rumor is that it's an engagement ring. He wears it occasionally; so that is when the message boards blow up with so called newbies asking what it was from. A few fans know the truth behind it. Or the truth Michael gave them. That it was found among his grandfather's possessions when he traveled up Mount Everest.

"He's pretty good," Louie whispered between songs. "But..uh…."

"What?"

"Well, why hasn't he even looked your way since you got here?"

I took a sip of my drink and looked at my brother while the opening notes of Tall Glass of Water came on. "Great question. He's just….he's just being Michael."

We listened to most of the set. He played songs I had never heard before, but that I fell in love with. They weren't rock , but they were just….somewhere between pop and rock. "C'mon, it's getting too crowded in here. Let's go get some real dessert."

So my brother and I managed to leave the bar and go over to a diner that had the best apple pie in the city. I think we ate an entire pie between the two of us. We were talking a lot about our lives and how unreasonable Grandmere was being about Katie being a princess.

But our guards finally caught up with us (okay, they called our cell phones and demanded to know where we were), and said it was time to call it a night. "Great to know we are grown adults and are being told when to go home," I teased.

"You two are just chatting," Lars replied. "You can _chat_ at home."

Louie and I returned to my apartment building only to have my wrist grabbed and pulled aside. At first I was startled, and Lars was ready to pounce, but then we saw it was only Michael. Lars reminded Michael not to do that ever again.

"Sorry man. Can I see you?" he whispered to me.

I looked at my brother.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go upstairs," Louie said biting his lip. "Is Lilly home?"

Michael nodded, "I just left her there."

"Okay then. I'll see you soon."

"How was your night?" I asked, fiddling with my purse strap.

He started fiddling around with my hair, "It was okay. I missed you though. Why didn't you stay for the whole set?"

I looked up at him. "Wanna go for a walk?"

That is why we were strolling around Greenwich Village at two in the morning on a Wednesday. At first people recognized us and kept stopping for pictures. But they were tourists who saw this as their _one_ opportunity to see us up close.

Girls asked about my eligible brother and if he was dating anyone. His engagement with Katie was being kept on the down low. No one outside the so called Circle of Trust can know about it. We're having a quiet wedding for them next fall. "I guess a lot of girls want to be a _princess,"_ Michel said with a smirk. "Not a rock star's girlfriend."

As he said that he slipped his hand in mine. I felt my cheeks turn red. My mind turned to mush then and I leaned into him to support me. We talked about life, but not what we were becoming and whether or not I would be breaking things off with Felix when he went to LA. We watched some people break dancing and Michael gave them a hundred dollar bill. Which kind of bummed me out cuz my hand was now Michael-less

"Are you trying to make it onto the best tippers list?" I teased.

"Should we go back?" he asked, looking at his watch. "We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yes. Final rehearsal, right?"

"Yeah. Plus the photo shoot for Rollingstone," he replied, tentatively taking my hand.

I nodded, "I'm all a twitter."

"Everything okay?" he asked, worried.

"Well…why didn't you even glance at me when I came to the show? You always had before…well, you know…"

He blushed, "Well, Mia….I don't know how to say this, but _all_ my songs are about you. _Every_ song we play I wrote with you in mind."

Oh God.

"And I know if I looked at you I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you. I'd want to just sing to _you_ alone. Make sure _you_ knew they were for you. That every word is yours alone….and well…I just want us to be a secret right now. Everyone there would have known the truth and messed this up. There'd be _way_ too much drama."

I stared up at him in surprise. "I thought you said you never wrote songs for anyone in particular? That they were just stories you thought up in your mind that you put to music?" I didn't say anything about keeping us a secret, since I agreed that would be for the best.

"_Lie_," he said with a smile.

"You told Serena that-"

He burst out laughing, "Serena? Good _God_ you have a good memory. I'd forgotten her name almost. Well, I couldn't tell her it was about her, could I? She was dating a lawyer, she'd find a way to sue me. And if she knew now for sure then she really would sue since I'm worth a _few_ million dollars."

"You are worth _more_ than that," I argued, snuggling into him.

"Okay, ten mi-"

"Michael, you are worth more than money," I replied. "Anyone with half a brain would see that."

He wrapped his arm around me tighter. The people on the streets now were mostly homeless or too drunk to recognize us. They couldn't sell a story to _US_ or anything.

His touch was making me shiver.

"Oh…I would offer you my coat but I don't have one."

I smirked. He didn't know about the effect he had on me, "You guys are great, you know that? I mean, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He gave me a weird look, like he looked like a stung little kid, "You don't treat _all_ of us like this right?"

I gave him a look, "I want to give my friends the attention they deserve. I'm _very_ hands on," I teased, pinching his butt.

He laughed and pulled me up against him (he leaned against a wall). "Very much. You wouldn't do any of this with your other _friends_, would you?"

"Like who?" I said with a laugh, I pushed some hair from his face.

"Um… Orlando."

I laughed, "He's my _friend_. Besides, what are we doing? What's wrong with all this?" I asked, knowing _full well_ why it was wrong. That I was passing by the professional barrier we had put up.

"You _know_ what you are doing," he said softly brushing his lips against mine; looking down at my fingers that were tugging on the hem of his t-shirt.

"No I don't. Explain to me-"

He kissed me softly, "You are slowly seducing me."  
I smiled, "Is it working?"

"Possibly."

Our eyes got stuck on one another for a full minute before someone came up to Michael to ask for an autograph.

Michael smiled and signed and posed for a picture with the kid. I waved good bye to him and started for my apartment alone. "Mia, wait!" he called for me.

"What?" I asked. I was suddenly very aware that he was right. Well, partially right. We were seducing one another.

"Can I stay over?" he asked softly, pleadingly.

I sighed, "Um…Louie is over…"

"Oh, right," he said looking in the direction of my apartment. "Come with me then," he suggested.

I laughed, "I cannot do that. I have no clothes for tomorrow. My purse…"

"Then we'll stop by your place. You can say you have a late night session with us. Come on," he pleaded. I made a mistake and looked in his eyes.

"Fine," I said, stuck in those damn peat bogs.

We arrived at my apartment and started talking in front. "This is going to be the best tour ever," he said leaning into me and playing with my hair. "I get to bring home a girl every night and no one will make me feel like a booty call."

I heard someone coming up, so I put my hand to his chest to push him away, but he wasn't budging. "I like walking around with you," I admitted.

"I like doing a _lot_ with you," he teased, and making me laugh hysterically for some reason.

"You are bad," I said, still laughing.

He kissed my forehead. "Let's just stay here forever, kay?"

"Mia?" a voice asked.


	14. Just Friends

**Author's Note: Woot. Talk about reviews. Thanks ladies. **

**Jess (gatorchick): I have no clue who you are talking about. But I do have a Michael-esque person around now. But I'd never tell him I describe him like that. **

**VIP: Both were mentioned in _Without Words._ Mia bought the skull ring for him near the end of the story, remember? The t-shirt was just briefly mentioned in it. **

Michael and I both turned and saw Felix sitting on the bench, holding a cup of soup. "Oh, hi," I said, totally pushing Michael away. "I thought you were going out with uh...Lissa and uh..."

He looked at Michael, "I did. Then I felt bad about you not feeling well so I came here and buzzed up to your place looking for you. Lilly said…well, she said you had gone out for a walk to get fresh air."

I looked at Michael, "I went for a walk. Fresh air. Yeah. That's what I did."

"With him? Didn't look like you had much air there."

"Hey Felix," Michael said, leaning against my vestibule; looking quite full of himself. I gave him a look. He always was way too cocky when it came to me and other guys. He always had known that he was more important. But he had no right to let _FELIX_ know that.

Felix merely nodded in Michael's direction. "Mia, can we go for a walk?"

I turned towards Michael. "Yeah, sure," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the performance."

"Yeah, okay. See ya Felix."

"So," Felix started.

"So…"

"That dress looks amazing on you," he said, cutting through the silence.

"Thanks. It's Seb's."

"Very cool. Um…."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on a bench. "You have something on your mind."

He sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, I do."

I nodded, a gesture for him to continue.

"What _was_ that back there?"

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"What was going on with Michael? You looked…"

"We're just friends," I denied. "_Just_ friends." Why was I lying? _Here's the opportunity Thermopolis. Take it. Do it._

"Mia…I saw how you were acting. I saw how he was playing with your hair. And…you are in love with him, aren't you?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting him to say anything. "Felix-"

"Just tell me. How long has it been going on?"

I shook my head, "There isn't anything. N-"

"Mia, I'm not a stupid man."

I sighed, and then stared at him. He wasn't going to back down easily. Not like other times he'd caught Michael and I harmlessly flirting."A few days."

"Lie."

"No, really. We kissed on that last night of the tour. I _swear_ to you."

He stared up at the night sky. "You know…I _knew_ you hooked up with other people on the road…but I never thought…I didn't think you'd do anything with _him_."

"Felix…"

"I should have seen it, huh?" he asked, half laughing. "I mean, it was a matter of time, right?"

"Felix, I- I don't know what to say to-"

"You don't have to say _anything_. It's okay."

"No, it isn't," I said almost crying. "I haven't been fair to you."

"Mia, I haven't been fair to you either. I should have broken it off a long time ago."

"But-"

"I _knew_ you didn't love me. And I know that I loved you. And you hate hurting those who love you. You would never have broken it off, would you?"

"Felix….. you are right, about everything."

"I told you, I'm not a stupid man. And I _do_ love you," he went on. "But not like I used to. I guess this proved it to me."

I gave him a confused look.

"Mia, I should have ripped his head off. But instead I looked at him like Louie would have if he saw someone kissing you. I wanted to _protect_ you. _Not _kiss you like crazy."

We held hands. "Is there anyone else?" I asked. "I mean-"

"I realized, just tonight that there is."

I looked at him with interest, "Oh?"

"Liss."

"Melissa?"

"Yeah. She- She kissed me. And instead of actually facing the _truth_ I came running to find you. To confess like a deep dark secret. But…I dunno. It doesn't seem so bad really. She really would make me happy."

"That's good to hear," I said with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"It's strange," he started, "But I'm happy for you too. I- I think I gave up trying to get you with me completely a long time ago. Go for Michael."

We stayed there a little longer that night and talked about the past and returning of things. We would meet up the following evening, before the dress rehearsal for SNL. I gave him a hug as he left me in front of my building. "Love you Mia."

"You too Lexie."

* * *

"So how'd it-" Michael started as I entered my bedroom. I stopped him by jumping on him and kissing him, shutting the door behind us with my foot.

"Go?" he asked, breathless. He was laughing as he swung me onto the bed.

"We're okay," I replied, feverishly trying to get his shirt off of him. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to _feel_ again.

He unhooked the tie around my neck and then unzipped the zipper that started at the small of my back. He let his fingers linger a bit before letting our eyes connect. "You have no idea what I'm thinking right now," he said with a slight laugh.

I noticed how his eyes bulged as I un did his pants. "I think I might have a clue," I teased.

I felt almost…vulnerable there with him. But he didn't push me. "Do you have anything?" he asked after we had already begun foreplay.

Then it hit me. I didn't. Not here anyways. There was a box in the hall closet that Lilly kept for me. Just in case I ever decided to dump Felix and get some action (little does she know it would be with her brother!) she kept a stash in there. "Uh…well…."

This was a very in the heat of the moment kind of thing, and I knew if one of us went out there we'd be chancing Lilly or Louie seeing us and losing our momentum.

He was breathing heavy, waiting for my response. I shook my head. "Not in here."

He glared at my door. "I'm not going out there and chancing losing this," he said bluntly.

"Who cares?" I asked softly, "Just…let's just do it. Who really cares?"

He gave me his big half smile and dove in for another kiss.

I haven't really actually had sex with anyone in a few years. Felix didn't really like doing it anymore (since it was sooo immoral and we were already going to hell), and I refused to sleep with the guys I met on the road. I almost felt like a virgin again; giving myself to him _once_ again.

"You okay?" he asked softly before we started making love.

He looked so concerned for my well being. I wrapping my arms around his neck, "Better than okay."

He looked so worried as he moved against me. Like he was that first night we'd been together all those years ago. Like he was worried he'd hurt me. Or that he was going too fast. He'd always wanted me to enjoy myself and didn't want to make that impossible by allowing himself to finish first.

"It's not a race," I whispered.

He stared at me, beads of sweat sprinkling onto me. "I never thought it was."

* * *

He collapsed on top of me a little while later (well, not a _little_ while, a long while). "That…" he started, unable to finish his thought.

"Was nice?" I guessed.

He smirked at me. We were facing one another on a single pillow, his torso was still on top of mine. "I guess so."

"You _guess_ so?"

"I think it's something we need to work on."

I rolled my eyes at his juvenile jokes. "If I didn't like you so much I'd hit you."

"I'm into that," he teased, pushing my hair behind my ears. "How come your so beautiful? And how'd I get so lucky to have a torrid affair with you?"

Normally I'd be offended by the affair comment, but I wasn't. I knew he was teasing. "Because you are the lead singer. You get what you want."

He fell asleep a little while later and I laid down in the dark trying to replay the past two hours in my mind. I broke up with my long term boyfriend and slept with my best friend. My heart was still beating from our second round of love making. The very thought of how we had acted still made me blush (and you would be blushing too if you knew the details).

He had some marks on his shoulder blades from me. I only hope they don't stick.

I liked waking up with his arms wrapped protectively around me. With his ever so cool breath down my neck. How does that boy do it? He _never_ has bad breath. I turned to look at him and saw that he was already awake. "Why didn't you get up?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Because I didn't want to wake you up. I tried to lift my left arm up and you grabbed it and put it back."  
I smiled shyly. "I better get moving. What time are we due at the shoot?"

"We have to be there at noon."

"Okay. We should get ready then," I said kissing his cheek.

He pulled me in for a deeper kiss, "Let's not start something we won't finish," I whispered.

"We will….eventually," he promised.

I smiled. The very idea of being with Michael was kind of sweet. Made me feel like I was in on a secret that no one else knew about. Which, I guess, _I am_.

* * *

"So, what is it like to be the only woman in this group?" the interviewer asked me. No, I haven't been asked this a _million_ times.

"It doesn't matter. It's just like having four big brothers. Michael is the one that taught me about the guitar…we were in music class together when he was a senior-"

"And you had to sing _Catch a Falling_…" he said, remembering.

"Do you guys have a musical icon? Someone you style yourselves after?"

I smiled, "Totally. The Temptations."

"Personally, it's the Jackson Five for me," Michael replied with a straight face. But his serious look was breaking. He'd start laughing once we walked away from the interviewer.

See, we are always asked the same questions. So to keep the readers of the magazines we switch up our answers. For _Blender_ I said my favorite singer was Vanilla Ice. Michael's was George Michael. Orlando was the only one who answered honestly.

They tried making me put on a frilly skirt but I rejected that outright. That was the princess of me. The Princess wore girly skirts and dressed really girly in public. I was more of a jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl.

"So have any of you guys dated Miss Mia?" the interviewer asked while we posed. The guys were standing in a line and holding me across their chests.

They all turned remarkably quiet. I heard Manny snicker, "N-"

"Nah, she's been with the same guy for years," Orlando said, sounding almost bitter.

I glanced at Michael and half smiled. He wouldn't answer. He pretended to be on his phone instead.

"What's the guy's name?" the man asked me.

"I like to keep those things kind of private," I replied. No point in saying that we had broken up. Then the guys would be asking all sorts of questions.

"I can respect that," he replied with a smirk that made me believe he was going to get it out of the guys.

I went to a corner and started reading a magazine while they shot the guys in suits. It was kind of like the cover they were supposed to do for Nirvana before Cobain died. They were all wearing suits and looking rather dapper. It was supposed to be funny because they were not fans of fashion, and everyone knew it.

Meanwhile I got to wear a fake tiara and stand with my Gibson les Paul strapped around me. I was wearing a shirt that said, "Rock Stars Do It Better" with a thermal long sleeve underneath. My grandmother is going to _kill_ me. It's great.

We finished up around three and were due at NBC for another rehearsal. I listened to my headphones as we walked the four blocks. I am such a dork. I get way too into music now. I started dancing as I walked down the street.

Michael grabbed my wrist and swung me around and danced with me. People were staring but we didn't care. Who cares about people staring when _Weezer_ is playing?

The other guys kind of just stared at us. They didn't understand the hidden meaning behind Weezer. And to this day anytime I hear a Weezer song I get a bit…well antsy. Yes, antsy is the word. But eventually they joined in. I put my headphones on full blast so they could hear it too and we eventually had a big crowd of people staring at us.

"We should get going," Michael said ushering me past the crowd.

I laughed, "That was so much fun!"

Kevin shook his head, "I did that once back home and they arrested me."

"Well, people don't do that sort of thing in Wichita do they?" I teased.

Later, after rehearsal, I met up with Lilly for a spa treatment. We always treated ourselves when we were home to this.

"Hey POG!" Lilly called, waving her arms for me to see her.

"I _hate_ that name!" I said hugging her.

"Tea?" the receptionist asked with wide eyes.

I nodded, "Herbal please. With honey."

"Coffee," Lilly replied.

We took our seats for our pedicures. "So…what's going on?" Lilly asked with a smirk.

I shrugged. "Nothing here. You?"

"Your brother got hot all of a sudden," she said, sipping her drink.

"Oh please."

"And now _yo_u tell me about my brother getting hot."

I gave her a look.

"Your highness?" a receptionist asked as I was getting my pedicure.

"Yes?" I said with a smile. I had just gotten a text message from Michael telling me how he couldn't wait to see me.

"There is a woman here by the name Elle. She says you are close _personal_ friends and you invited her for a hair appointment and nails?"

I sighed. This girl was stalking me. But I didn't want to look like a bitch. "Fine. Is it possible to squeeze her in?"

The receptionist looked nervous, "I suppose…Britney is scheduled to come in at three…then Micca at two….I suppose…."

"Thank you very much," I said handing her a fifty dollar bill. "Consider it a favor to me."

"You shouldn't let her use you like that," Lilly said with a groan as she came into the room.

"I'm not that concerned about her using me," I said with a wink. _Oh the irony_. Is that even the right word? WHO CARES! I'm in lo- no. I'm not in love necessarily. Just finally getting the shot at seeing _if _I were in love. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Elle came in and acted all high and mighty, barely acknowledging _me_. She was too busy ordering champagne to drink while she got her nails done. "Oh, Mia. Hello," she said with a regal wave.

I smiled weakly and went back to responding to Michael's text message.

CAN'T WAIT TIL 2NITE. MT. ME? CALL.

* * *

"So when do I get to see your brother?" Elle asked before she went for her facial.

"Probably won't," I mumbled. "I have to go. I have to take him to the airport. Later."

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" she said nervously; looking around at the nail people who were eyeing her suspiciously.

Lilly and I looked at her like she had three heads, "No, what?" Lilly asked slowly.

"My bill?"

I nearly choked on the iced tea I had bought at the convenience store. "Um, excuse me? No. _You_ chose to come here, not me."

She looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh…please Mia….just this once. Consider it a favor to Michael. He can't be dating someone that looks like she's going to a prom or something. I have to look _really_ special."

I shook my head. "I'll pay for your hair but that's it. You can be responsible for everything else." Where is my backbone? Maybe it was just the guilt of stealing her boyfriend. _Yeah, that must be it._

She half smiled, "Gee thanks."


	15. A Royal Engagement

**Author's Note**: Here is a short piece to keep you a bit satisfied. I'm leaving for Disney WORLD (viva la east coast) tomorrow morning and thus won't be updating. I'll be gone until late next Friday night. I'll give my dear cohorts some more to update at their leisure.

**CandC**: Micca is NOT Mischa Barton. If you read my other stories you'd know. It's a celebrity that I made up. And please never use the phrase 'pull out' when referring to anything in my story. I don't do cliché endings.

**Sylver**: Why are you apologizing for liking my story?

**Dancing**: She gets it from Australia.

**Madam:** For one reason and one reason only. I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out easily enough.

MICHAEL:

I am going to do it. I am breaking it off with Elle. And then I'll convince Mia to dump Felix and to run away with me. Well, it'll take awhile but I will get the job done. I always do.

"Hey, you look nice," I said as Elle joined me for dinner at _Per Se_. Maybe being somewhere that was sointimately Mia would give me the nerve to do this. This was where I had taken after her cat, Fat Louie, died. It cheered her up. And she brought me here on my first year of sobriety.

She kissed my cheek and looked around to see who was watching us. "I hear Ashton brings Demi here all the time," she whispered.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I dunno…"

"Have you met them yet? I read an interview where he said he was a _huge_ fan…"

"Apparently every young celebrity is these days," I replied. We were the new fashionable group. Like Maroon 5 was back in 2004.

And that was how the night went. She never let me get a word in. She kept dropping names and waving to people she didn't actually know. "Can you _stop_ that?" I hissed as we left.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Using that plastic smile," I replied. "I gotta go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Michael," she said stomping her foot. "At least take me home."

I shrugged, "I gotta go."

The next day was spent rehearsing and sneaking in kisses with Mia. During our final rehearsal for SNL before we went live Mia and I were goofing around on the piano. Laughing and joking around, like we always had. Elle came up to us, "So Mia, when did you get over your crush on Michael?"

Mia's cheeks turned bright red, "_What_?"

"If I remember correctly, it was 'an undying passion that cannot be restrained by a false love'. Have you ever told Felix?"

Mia smiled awkwardly, "What, that I had a crush on Michael when I was _fifteen_? Sure."

"I had a crush on her too back then," I replied, looking at a magazine. Both women stared at me.

"You did?" they said in unison.

I looked at Mia. She knew this already. "Sure. I was eighteen. _Foolish_," I said elbowing her.

"You never said anything to me," Orlando said, sounding betrayed.

"Oh please, like it wasn't obvious?" Kevin replied, flipping through a magazine, hoping to see a picture of himself. He was known to frequent the VIP rooms in the clubs of the cities we played in. Just to get a picture of himself in a magazine.

"I happen to know that he would-"

"Okay guys, we get the picture. I lik_ed_ Mia," I replied. I knew what Manny had been about to say. He was going to say that…well, Mia had inspired a few alone sessions if you catch my drift.

Mia and I looked at one another sheepishly. "Well, who were you in l- lust with when you were eighteen?" she asked Orlando.

"Vanessa Vasquex," he said wistfully. "A beautiful Spaniard." He had the funniest look on his face.

We all laughed and Elle wrapped her arms around me. "Baby, wanna go for a walk? We only have a few days left before you go back on tour…"

Everyone busied themselves, including Mia. She hated being around Elle. I mean, she always had avoided my girlfriend but now had even more of a reason to do so. "Just a walk?" I asked. Maybe I could drop it on her now.

Her phone started ringing. "Hold that thought."

She went to meet her friend Jennie. "I'll see you at the after party?" she asked before she left.

I shook my head and kissed her cheek, "We're leaving right after the show. We have to be in Dallas by Wednesday. Driving straight out."

She looked genuinely upset. "But I'll see you when you guys go to California, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Sure." It'll wait til then.

"Did you know you look really hot," I whispered into Mia's ear while we got ready to go for dinner.

She smirked, "Why thank you. Not so bad yourself."

"I know this great place for dinner…."

"I have to meet Lix for dinner," she replied with a scrunched up nose.

"Are you ending it with him?" I asked hopefully.

"I….yeah," she replied, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Good. 'Cuz as right as this feels," I said hooking my finger through her belt loop, "I still feel wrong about hurting them."

She kissed my cheek and looked really strange. She gave me a questionable smile. She started to open her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Lilly.

"Michael, Ned is on the phone. Some drama with Dad or something. He knows better than to talk to me about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Parents and their husbands. Uhm, were you going to say something?"

She looked at Lilly, who was still standing nearby, watching us. "Nah, I'll…I'll just tell you later, okay?"

"Okay, try not to have too much fun with Felix."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll try not to."

She acted so mad about seeing Lix, which made me surprised to see that they were engaged on the ten o'clock news that night.

"Mia Grimaldi, or Mia Thermopolis, or Mia Renaldo. Call her what you want, including Mrs. Shortridge. The princess and musician from the band Glass of Water was seen with her long time love Felix Shortridge, an aspiring actor and musician, at _Per Se_, where word is that he proposed earlier this evening. Our congratulations go out to the happy couple," the Barbie look alike news woman announced.

"Wow, I thought she was going to end it. I heard you guys talking about it earlier," Orlando said stoically.

I slammed the TV off and stormed out of the room. I went into my dressing room and started slamming my head against the door. How could she do this to me?


	16. Why Bother?

Author's Note: Thank you all for the well wishes on my trip. I'll tell all of you more about it when I am not so tired. I will say this though, men in costume have a thing for me. You all must read every line in every chapter clearly. You would know if they were broken up or why they were together that night.

SoCal: Is this the boy that is reading that reviewed? Well, here ya go, another chapter

Dedicated to Miss Liss for her patience and dedication on waiting for my return.

* * *

MIA: 

I walked into the NBC studios and wove goodbye to Felix. With my left hand. He had given me a ring that my grandmother had given to him last summer when we went to see her. She told him to propose to me with this ring.

_"It's only right that I return it," he explained, handing the box over to me. "She said it was a family heirloom." _

_I slid it on my left finger and imagined Michael giving me a ring. He would have chosen one on his own though. He'd never take a handout from my family. "Doesn't it looks dazzling," I teased, wiggling my fingers. _

_"It's heinous," he replied with a smirk. He could tell I hated it. "I can just see Michael proposing with that monstrosity." _

_I giggled. The image of Michael proposing with this ancient ring was too funny. _

_"Oh dear sweet, sweet Mia, will you marry me," he teased. Funny that we were able to act like this when a mere forty eight hours ago we'd been boyfriend and girlfriend. Now he was talking as if I were already engaged to another man. A man I had never even called my boyfriend outside of my dreams. _

_"Ooh of course I will!" I gushed, over acting, extending my hand as he pushed the ring past my knuckle onto my finger. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people watching us. They probably didn't recognize him, or me for that matter. I had my hair in funky braids and was wearing my glasses. No one ever recognized me really in New York. I looked just like every other girl. _

_"We better be careful or this will end up in the gossip columns in the morning," he teased, leaning over the candle light. _

_I smirked, "I think these people have better things to do with their time."

* * *

_

"Hey guys," I said throwing my bag down in the dressing room that was set up for us. The band and our'entourage'were all staring at me.

"Where is it?" Lilly demanded, staring at my left hand.

"Huh? You know I hate when you call Felix an object. He is a human-"

"The ring. It was on TV. Lemme see," she said grabbing my arm.

"My ri-Oh," I said, "This?" I replied, pulling it from my bag.

I looked at it with a smirk, and then handed it over to her. The guys even crowded around it.

All but one were in the room. "Um, where's _Michael_?" I asked nervously. Crying out loud, if _they_ all thought I was….

Lilly smirked knowingly, "Follow sound of banging. He's pissed," she whispered.

I looked in that general direction worriedly. "Uh, how did you guys know?"

Kevin pointed to the TV screen. A banner on the bottom of the screen was announcing my engagement. Aren't publicists supposed to protect me from all this junk?

I sighed. "It was on TV?"

"Yeah, Channel 1 was plugging it. And there was a fax that came over for the Weekend Update. They came looking for you for an OK on a joke," Manny replied.

"It's…nice," Kevin said, trying to smile at the ring.

"No it's not," I said with a laugh. "It's the ugliest thing I have ever seen. I'll be right back."

I took a deep breath as I neared the room I was sure Michael was in. I knocked on the door that I heard someone banging. "Michael?" I asked meekly.

He slowly opened the door, "_Mrs. Shortridge_."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "Michael, honestly. Firstly, don't believe what you hear unless it's from me. You should know that, shouldn't you? I mean, you never _did _make out with Tara, did you? Or go into the men's bathroom with her, did you?"

He started to turn a bit red. That had been the rumor going around right after we won our Grammy a few months ago. "Do you think I'm really going to _marry_ him?"

"You said no?" he asked hopefully. "I thought-"

I looked down, "We had already broken up. I just hadn't gotten around to telling you yet."

He smirked and knelt in front of me. "But…."

"He was teasing me. He was giving back a ring that my grandmother had given him. We were goofing around and someone probably was eavesdropping..."

. "But you aren't with…"

"I'm _not_ with," I said as he leaned into kiss me.

He leaned his forehead against mine and his breath went totally uneven. "I was going crazy…thinking you were going to…"

"Guys?" Lilly said, opening the door, "Um, did you want to get your makeup done or…."

We simply stared at her.

"Um, we'll come get you when you need to go."

We cuddled up onto the couch and whispered to one another before we _had_ to get our makeup done. We were whispering even though all the rooms were supposedly soundproofed. I dunno why…maybe whispering makes things seem more romantic than they are at a given moment.?

Should I feel guilty for cuddling up to one man after another allegedly proposed marriage to me? Nah, its Michael. A girl can't be held responsible for how she acts around him.

We went into make up after a few minutes. I laughed watching the guys getting makeup on. "So sexy Orlando," I teased.

"You think?"

"No," I said mussing his hair.

I stood by the stage door, waiting for the boys to finish up. They took more time to get ready than I did. Michael spent forever fiddling around with his hair. Manny kept drumming on the counter and We went on stage just as the show was coming off of commercial.

We played _Glass of Water_, then returned backstage and had some water. "You were great," Michael whispered into my ear.

The group of us watched some of the show in the greenroom and then went back on stage to perform our new single, which both Michael and I had to sing since I kind of wrote it:

_(The Juice, by Rooney; please see TDOW for lyrics etc.)_

We got more applause than we expected. Some people laughed at the obvious line about having my own country. Woot. Woot. But we left right away; crushing my dream of seeing Ben Affleck and getting the dirt on J.Lo.

We waited on the bus while some roadies packed up all of our things. The six of us (the band plus Lilly) shared pints of Ben and Jerry. "Chubby Hubby?" Kev offered to me. "I mean, not to imply that Lix is chubby…."

I smiled and took a scoop into my mouth. Let them believe what they want. I'm way too happy to correct them.

**(Author's Note: Okay, I know, still wicked short but can you blame me? I'm tired and wanna have my own bed back and keep you guys happy. Work with me people) **


	17. Shopping Cart Derbies

Mia:

This was the atmosphere on the bus over the next three days. We arrived in New Orleans late on Tuesday night. Just in time to check into the hotel.

"Me and Lilly are sharing a room," I explained to Michael, "But she wants to go to Manny's."

He smirked and pulled me aside, away from everyone else. "Then you want me to come to your room? Or to my room?"

I turned slightly and saw Orlando looking at us suspiciously. I put on a serious face so that the others would think we were having a real serious discussion. "Mine." If I had to build up the nerve to go with him to his room I would never get there.

"Mia, you know I'm not expecting anything," he whispered, covering his mouth. "I know the other night was…"

"Special," I supplied. He's adorable when he's flustered. And I'm the only girl in the world that sees that.

He tried not to smile, "Yeah. I know it was for _me_ at least," he said taking a deep breath. "But I want this to be more than just…"

"Sex."

"Yeah. I mean, it's really a special thing for me to actually be admitting how I feel after what seems like forever."

"You _know_ it was special for me too," I replied. Since that night that I broke up with Felix we hadn't spent a night in the same bed. In fact, we'd spent a great deal of time trying to look uncouplish.

You know the drill. We didn't hold hands. We didn't even innocently flirt. Hell, can you innocently flirt with someone who had just kissed you- uh, in a place hidden by clothing? This was totally pointed out by Lilly.

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Wrong?" I asked as we were waiting in line for the ladies room in _ _Nashville_

_"Yeah." _

_"Nothing is wrong with me. What about you?" _

_She looked struck for a moment. "Nothing is wrong with me. Why on earth would there be something wrong with me?" _

_"Uh because you are freaking out?" _

_"I meant with you and Michael. Is he still pissed about the engagement?" _

_"I'm not engaged for the millionth time! Felix and I broke up. Keep up with your gossip columns lately?" _

_"Uh, yeah. Especially the one about you getting a delivery from La Perla before we left. I don't recall getting that box." _

_ Whoops. I'd ordered some under garments for the tour. You know, stuff that was nicer than Queen AMidala. She'd gotten me through a lot, but now was the time for grown up panties. I'd had them delivered to my mother's loft. She wasn't home due to a trip to _ _San Francisco__ to see Frank's half brother. I thought no one had noticed it. _

_ "What's the big deal?" I asked. _

_"Uh, you never shop at nice places like that. Who are you trying to impress now that El Dorko is gone?" _

_"I thought El Dorko was Michael?" _

_"Since he's signing my paycheck he's gone up in the world. But I repeat, who is it?" _

_"I just thought…well, I'm newly single I should re-stock, ya know?" I lied, scratching my nose. "God, this bathroom reeks doesn't it?" _

_She looked at me oddly. "Okay, so what is up with Michael then? Why is he acting so weird?" _

_"Weird?" _

_"Not a single sexually explicit comment in your presence all week. No eye rolling. He's hardly even talking to you. Are you guys in a fight or something?" _

_Good Lord. I thought she was going to figure it out and ask me straight out. Not Lilly though, no way is she going to let this be easy. "Nah, he's probably just PMS'ing. We can't be like that all the time, can we?" I asked. "I mean, we can't be close all the time. This week Manny and I have been hanging out a lot." _

_ She looked at me strangely once again. "Are you sure that's it?" _

_"Yes. Why?" _

_"I think he's plotting his next move." _

_"Hi-His what?" _

_"Now you are single. He's gonna try to nail you. Don't let him." _

_I forced a laugh. "He's my friend. He wouldn't do that." _

_"He's a sexual being who happens to have an unnatural attraction and obsession with you. Don't let him get away with anything." _

I snickered at this memory.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Well…I guess I wanna say, I just want to lay with you."

I let my long hair cover up my face so I could smile. "Kay. I'll see you in thirty?"

He ruffled my hair, "You betcha." Damn, he's got that big brother act down all right.

"Hey, Mia did you want to meet me down there in the bar for drinks?" Orlando asked after he walked me to my room.

"Oh, no. I don't drink," I reminded him quickly. "But thanks."

I didn't want to look _too_ sexy. Get his hopes up, ya know? I mean, yeah, the other night was special. But I wanted this to be of substance. Not just sex like it was when we were kids. I put on my grey sweats and cleaned off any makeup I had on. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses, then plopped onto my fluffy bed, waiting.

I switched on the TV and put on a pay per view movie. That's why I love hotels. You can just rent the movies that are in theaters. You save so much money that way (okay, let's just ignore the fact that the hotel itself is more than any movie).

A knock came to my door after fifteen minutes. I got up slowly and looked through the peep hole to see Michael bouncing back and forth on his heels.

"Hey," I said softly, opening the door. "Come on in."

"No come on. Let's go to the market and grab snacks. They rob you blind here."

I looked at my clothes, "I'm not dressed to go out."

"Who cares?" he said grabbing my wrist. I quickly grabbed my purse and room key off the shelf.

MICHAEL:

I needed snacks. And Mia was the one to come with me. Okay, the only one I wanted to come with me. She looked cute in her grey sweatpants and tank top. Her hair was messy and…well, _perfect_.

We goofed around and were loud and obnoxious. Just happy to be together and have no one watching us at all.

I had a shopping cart to fill with cereal and snacks for the bus. She came up behind me and jumped onto the cart and turned back and smiled at me. Her smile was as wide as it ever has been. Well, until she rode into some magazines.

I burst out laughing. "Are you okay baby?" I asked, helping her get up.

"Excuse me, sir, can you and your friend please make your purchases and leave?"

Which made us laugh even harder. I handed the clerk a hundred dollar bill and took our cart out front. "Sorry about that," I said between laughter.

We did get to bring our food back to the hotel, and managed to avoid anyone from the band seeing us return. They were all sitting in the bar watching a baseball game. She started peeking in to see who was playing, but I'd already taken the liberty of finding out that it was just the Royals and Rangers playing. I started kissing her in the elevator once I convinced her it was not the Yankees or the Red Sox. "You are such a rebel baby," I said leaning her against the wall.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around me, "Yes. I am racing in a shopping cart derby at the A & P in the next city."

"Try not to hurt yourself," I whispered. I liked being so close to her. Knowing that no one else would be this close to her ever again. Just me. She was good as mine now.

"I don't let anyone hurt me. No one."

We went back to her room and pigged out and played rummy. I let her win. "Bed time," she announced at two in the morning.

I rubbed my eyes. "No. Stay up and be with me," I said in a kid like voice.

She smiled and grabbed my wrists and dragged me to the bed. I like this Mia.

"You can be with Mia," she said with a smile. "With all of your clothes on."

I liked cuddling and falling asleep with her humming a tune that I could faintly recognize. "Where's that from?" I asked, kissing her shoulder.

"It's just a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was a little girl," she replied. "It kind of relaxes me."

She turned onto her back so I was leaning over her. "Why wouldn't you be relaxed?" I asked softly, watching her chest go up and down as she breathed.

"Because I have a gorgeous man in bed with me," she said softly, watching as I fingered her belly. "That's all."

I leaned down and kissed her belly button, and looked up to her for permission to continue. She faintly smiled and put her fingers through my hair. "I can try to relax you," I said softly.

I made my way up her upper torso until she was left shirtless. She wasn't wearing a bra since she was in bed and I got to just look at her without feeling guilty. Okay, sure I have a girlfriend but I was in the process of ending that.

See, it's weird. This is Mia Thermopolis here. I've _dreamed _of kissing her bare breasts for as long as I've had hormones. I've dreamed of touching her. At times even pretended others _were_ her.

And yes, I know when we were younger I had done these things. And the other night I had done them as well. But everything was so rushed back then and even the other night. We didn't want to get caught, ya know? At any time someone could have walked in on us. Our foreplay was basically silent then and fast. But tonight….tonight was very different.

And how here I am. About to try to seduce her. "We won't go far," I promised. I knew that that other day had been a fluke. A whole bundle of hormones searching for disposal. Now we could take things slowly. She was single and I was as good as single

And yes I've seen her naked before. But not like this. Not with her knowing I fully enjoyed it. And that I…well, that I more than enjoyed it. Seeing her like that was natural.

She bit her lip nervously, "Okay." Immediately she covered her breasts. Hiding them from the light that the lamp next to us had imposed on them

"Calm down," I whispered, pulling her hands away. "Why are you doing that?" I asked, pulling myself up so I was at eye level with her. "It's not like I haven't seen them before."

She avoided my eyes. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I whispered.

"I'm not like the others you've been with.

"Mia, I'm not even thinking about those girls. I'm all about you. Only _you_."

She looked up at me skeptically. "I'm just as flat chested as I was when I was fifteen."

"Then I'll buy you a boob job," I teased. She looked alarmed so I kissed her, but not on her face. On a place to prove how much I liked her chest.

And then we fell asleep, me on her covered chest. She was holding me lightly to herself. That was how we woke up when there was a banging at the door. "Hello?" Mia asked groggily, walking to the door, forgetting about her shirtlessness. I easily tossed her tank top to her before she opened up to the maid.

"Oh, thanks," she said with a soft laugh.

She looked through the peep hole. "Get on top of the blankets," she whispered.

I did so, "Who's there?"

" Orlando," she hissed.

Why was she so concerned about _him_ seeing us together in bed?

"Hey," she said cheerfully with one hand on her hip.

"Breakfast?" he asked with a single word.

"Um…." She started, gazing back at me, "Give me a few minutes, okay? I still have to shower and get dressed."

"Okay. I'll see you down there."

She sat on the end of the bed and rubbed my ankles, "Wake up Moscovitz."

"Why?_ I_ wasn't invited to breakfast," I grumbled teasingly.

"You don't need an invitation. But come on. Shower time."

She said that like MC Hammer said 'Hamma Time"

I made a puppy face and she pulled me up. "Come on. Someone needs to wash my back."

We very nervously got into the shower. This was the first time we had actually seen each other totally naked. Sober. In the daylight. There was that shower we took after her junior prom, but that was years ago. And we had a few in us then.

I started rubbing my nose, a horrible habit I picked up in college. I do it when I'm nervous. And she knew this.

But she was just as nervous. She was endlessly putting her hands through her hair. Putting it behind her ears. I slipped my boxers off and hopped into the shower with my back turned toward her. She came in and leaned against me, kissing my back. I put my hands against the cool tile to control myself. I wasn't going to do this here with her. "Mia we can't…."

She didn't answer me. She just leaned past me and turned on the water. Then she stopped kissing me. Stopped touching me. I turned and saw that she was just washing herself. And I was standing there like a pervert just watching her.

She looked at me innocently, "What? Never seen a girl showering before?"

It was like that night against the Green Monster. When we first kissed. She just looked too perfect not to kiss. I pushed her against the tiles and put a shot in hell to my plans of a slow seduction. She hopped up so she was handing on me around my waist. "Mia…." I moaned into her neck. "You want this right now?"

"Would I be naked in your arms if I didn't?" she asked kissing me back.

I was just about to shut off the water and to just take her right there on the bathroom but we heard the room door open. She sighed heavily.

"Hello? No housekeeping," she yelled.

"Well of course not. I don't clean up after the mess you and my brother made last night. You showering?"  
She closed her eyes. "Just getting out. Michael is going in now."

I kissed her nose and let her put on a robe.


	18. Return of Huck

MIA:

I left the bathroom, VERY angry that Lilly decided that now would be a perfect time to reappear. "Hey," I said cheerfully, towel drying my hair.

"Why is _he_ showering here?" she asked, looking at the one bed that was used the night before.

"Well, he didn't want to walk in on you and Manny going at it. So he stayed her last night. We fell asleep watching TV on my bed."

She still wasn't convinced. "Did you sleep with him? Mia, do you realize how many STD's he is probably carrying? You really-"

I laughed, "No, I didn't sleep with him. Lilly, he's in the _next room_."

"He has a girlfriend. An _annoying _one, but a girlfriend. And _you_ are engaged."

I made a face, "No I'm not."

"What?" she asked, falling into her own, very unusedbed.

"The stupid TV said I was, but I'm not. We broke up last week," I said with a laugh, "That was a ring my grandmother gave him to give to me."

She nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because no one actually asked me. They just assume."

"Well, you should really consider having Amy burn this rumor ASAP." Amy is our publicist.

"If my relationship status is the focus of America's attentionthen we are in serious trouble."

"Well, you areone of the most boring musicians in the world. Whensomething exciting happens to you there will be talk."

"Oh please. I'm onto bigger and better things."

She bit her lip."Are you gonna try something with Orlando now?"

I expected her to say Michael. "Um, no. Why would I?"

"Well, you two are having breakfast downstairs, aren't you?"

Michael came out with just his towel around his waist just then. **Do.Not.Hyperventilate**. Don't freak out about his beautiful chest or the cuts that were pointing to his Netherlands.

"Hey girls," he said casually. How can he be so casual? He was almost making love to me in the bathroom!

"Michael," Lilly said skeptically. "So, you are going down there, right? You _have_ to. He has flowers and everything," she continued, focusing her attention on me, not her half naked brother.

I glanced at Michael who was putting some of my hair gel in his hair. "Um, Michael was going to go too."

"Where?" he asked.

"Breakfast."

"Oh yeah. I'm starving." He put on his clothes quickly. Lilly and I both noticed the lack of underpants.

"Forgetting something?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Nah. I'm gonna free ball today. I'll wait for you guys in the hall."

"Mia, you are completely and totally smitten," Lilly said in a voice I hardly recognized.

There was no point in lying. "Well…" I started, sitting on the arm chair. "Yeah."

I looked up at her. She was smiling. "Has he dumped that douche bag yet? Or does he not know that you…."

"No, he knows. He just hasn't yet. He will though."

"The eternal optimist." She sat next to me, "So, what's it like?"

"What?"

"Being in love for the first time. For real?"

"I dunno…I mean, how can I _know_ if it's love?"

She made a face like she was thinking about this seriously. "Well…"

"I…I mean…I can't even think coherently when it comes to him, ya know?"

"It's your hormones. Let's see how far it goes," she replied skeptically. "I'll be waiting out there with him. Hurry up."

* * *

The three of us took the elevator down together. "Just because I know about this torrid affair does _not_ mean that I want to be seeing you two playing tonsil hockey," Lilly warned, stabbing theLobby button.

I glanced at Michael who was staring stoically at his sister. Maybe I over judged his feelings. Maybe he didn't want _anyone_ to know. "Lilly shut the fuck up," was all he said as he put his arm around me.

"How long has this been going on? I mean, I know that you guys sometimes fooled around when we were kids but c'mon. Why _now_?"

Michael stared down at me and then smiled, "I dunno. It just feels right."

"You better not let Orlando know. It'd crush him. Remember what happened with Tina?"

"If we're together then he'll have to suck it up and take it like a man," Michael replied. "He's a big boy now."

"He isn't like Tina. She was what, sixteen? Seventeen? Besides, I've been with Felix and he hasn't minded."

"But we know that Felix is as likely to have sex as you were with Kenny Showalter."

I smirked. My dad always liked Kenny because he knew there were no procreating activities going on with him. "And there is as much of a chance for Orlando as there is for Kenny."

* * *

But yet we didn't act like a couple in front of anyone. We acted like we had before. Flirty, but kept our distance. I continued to flirt with the others. But _not _ Orlando. He would take it all wrong.

"Mia, did you want to do something today?" Orlando offered. "I saw some horse and buggy rides go by…"

I gave him a startled look, "No thanks. I um…"

"We have some new material to look at. Actually it's old stuff. That I'm reviving," Michael cut in. "We used to play it back before Mia came to the band."

I looked at him funny.

"Plus I wanna rehearse _The Floor_ before we do sound check," Michael continued.

* * *

Michael and I walked back to the hotel, holding hands. We were sure none of them were going to follow us so it was not a big deal. He brought me to the French quarter to do some serious shopping.

"Too adorable," I said teasing him as I put a fedora on him. "Very retro."

"Very much _not_. Let's try it on you."

I hammed it up as he placed in on top of my head.

"Hey, aren't you from Glass of Water?" someone said from behind me.

I turned and saw my old boyfriend, Huck. I froze. "Ohmigosh!" I said as we threw our arms around one another.

Michael was burning a hole through me. "Michael, you remember Huck, right?"

Michael nodded curtly. "Hey man."

"Gawd, Mia…you look…"

"She _knows_ she looks amazing," Michael snapped. "We make sure she does."

Michael turned and started pacing down the next aisle of the shop. "Touchy huh?" Huck asked with a laugh.

"You know Michael. He always has been."

"So I hear you are engaged, congrat-"

"No…no, I'm not," I assured him. "I know the news outlets have me as engaged but I'm not. Not by a long shot."

"But they said-"

"I said no," I replied easily. "We decided we needed to break up. It's friendly," I assured him. "He's dating his friend Liss. At least I _hope_ he is. I'll have to call and check it out-"

"You are so…"

"So what?" I asked with a laugh.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bounce back so easily?"

I sent a furtive glance at the security mirror and saw Michael watching us. "Because my heart wasn't really in that relationship. If I were in a relationshipfor _real_and it ended I just….I couldn't talk to that guy again. Not for ages."

"Oh really?" he asked with a wink.

"No offense," I started, "But had you remained in New York, we'd have been friends still. Broken up, but still friends."

He noticed Michael staring at us finally. "And _him_?"

"What about him?"

"Did you ever…."

"I dunno," I replied, biting my lower lip. "We're figuring it all out."

I noticed Michael walk away after I said that. "I figured you would," Huck replied. "I mean, the tabloids have you linked anyways. I should have known."

"Luckily you guys have kept your mouths shut," I replied softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I've been really fortunate with ex-boyfriends."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, Schilling Davies. He…" I tried to find the right words, but couldn't.

"The President's son? The National League Cy Young award winner?" he replied. "You dated him, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. After you. We kind of ended on bad terms, but he has never mentioned our thing."

"Geez girl, you have the golden touch. All the great guys wanna date you huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "So, what are you doing in town?"

"Oh, me and my boyfriend are living here now."

I should not be surprised. "Oh, that's great. What are you doing?"

"My residency, for now. It's really stressing me out so Jude is taking me shopping to get my mind off of all this."

I smirked. He hated shopping. "That's…great. Really. So, you are happy, right?"

He nodded towards the door. I turned and saw a tall lanky man with a buzz cut waving to us. "That's him," he said softly. "And yes, I am happy. Are you?"

I smiled as Michael turned the corner towards us again. "Yeah. I'm getting there. Finally."

He kissed my cheek, and gave me his number to call next time I was in town. That he'd show me around for real next time and keep me away from tourist traps.

"It was nice seeing you," I said softly. "Honestly. You should come to the show tonight. You and Jude."

He shrugged, "Rock was never my style girlie. But if you put us on your list I'll be sure to arrive in style."

I giggled and gave him another hug. "Be there."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Michael asked suspiciously as Huck walked toward his boyfriend.

"He's doing his residency here. That's his boyfriend Jude. They'll come to the show tonight."

Michael looked very relieved. "Oh, that's cool."

"You have nothing to worry about, Michael. As long as we're on the same page there won't be anyone else," I assured him.

MICHAEL:

Seeing her talking to Huck….it should have made me feel insanely jealous, right? But here's the scoop: I _wasn't_ jealous. Something inside of me made me realize that she was just talking to the guy, not making a lifelong commitment. Maybe it's maturity.

Nah. I never will grow up.

But she knew exactly what I was thinking when I came back as Huck left her in that aisle. That we'd always be one step away from being together. One would be single and the other plotting their relationship's demise. Then upon that demise, the other would couple up. It was an endless pitiful circle.

But she saw that I was worried about that. Told me that Huck was gay. Well, there's a big shocker. The man listened to The Backstreet Boys.

* * *

MIA:

I walked by myself through the bustling city later that afternoon after sound check. Michael's throat was bugging him so he wanted to lie down. I offered to stay with him, but he insisted I go out. "Oh, okay," I said slowly to him, feeling as if he were dismissing me. "But there better not be any girl in the bed with you when I get back."

"God," he said breathlessly, "If I have someone come in I'll at _least_have thedecencytohide her," he teased with a wink.

I playfully slapped his arm.

"Ouch, don't harm the ill."

"If you are ill then you wouldn't kiss me out of fear of infecting me," I said licking my lips.

He looked around and saw a roadie. "I would," he whispered, "But there are people. Some things are private, Mia."

Right. I forgot. He still had a girlfriend. I was still _just_ the other woman. "Sorry," I replied, looking harshly at the back of the roadie. "It's just…I've waited so long just to be able to say things to you-"

He pulled me onto the bus so we could have privacy. "I know," he said after kissing me thoroughly. "I know what you mean, honestly. Mia, I'm _not_ embarrassed or ashamedof us. I just want to have everything considered before we come out. I want us to be on stable ground, you know?"

"No."

"I need to end it with Elle before I can go around with you. I don't want someone to take our picture while we're acting like we don't have a care in the world and then have it end up in some stupid tabloid."

"And have Elle dump you and _you_ look like a total jerk in front of the whole world?"

He sighed heavily. "Stop making it into a bigger deal than it already is. Mia, she'd make _you _look terrible. She'd make _me_ look terrible. Things would not go well for us."

"For _you_," I repeated. "Michael, I'm a big girl. I understand that you want to look clean when you come out of the relationship."

He shook his head at me. "Look, I know what I want. And I want _you_. I thought I'd made that clear to you already. But I don't want us to go out in public with a headline every time. I don't want people talking in hushed whispers about us. I want to look at people, like man, and show off the woman I'm in love with."

He said _Love_. I don't even know if he realized it. I'll ignore it for now. Let's see if he uses it again. Then I can proceed with a follow-up. But he also had a point.

People would whisper about us. "Okay."

He looked kind of surprised. "Just…okay? No big speech or-"

"Michael, it's fine. I get it."

"No, I don't think you do," he started. He went on to ramble a lot more and then finally just looked at me.

"How's that sore throat?" I teased.

"Getting remarkably better by the minute. Wanna go for another walk?"

"Michael, we need a fifth for our game," Kevin said ducking his head onto the bus. "I'll give you two minutes to get dressed or whatever before I come on here and tear you off the bus."

Michael smiled at me slightly.

"They must be desperate if they are begging you," I teased. "I'll go for a walk on my own. I need to be alone for awhile."

He half smiled at me. It was actually all going to work out. I know it will.


	19. Something with a Ring to it

Dedicated to Mary. You know who you are.

Erasde: You got it. Named after the no error shortstop we let go for

Hgill: me too. She might get worse though.

Mia:

So, like I was saying before, I went out on my own while the guys were playing basketball. Or while Michael "worked away" his sore throat. Some people recognized me and got their picture taken with me. I signed a few autographs and did some more shopping. Can I just say that shopping has taken on a _whole_ new meaning once I was done with my princess training?

I stopped in front of a piercing parlor. I bit my lip and walked in. This was a _whole_ new me.

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen my sticks?" Manny asked hurriedly. I tossed him the drumsticks that were sitting on the box next to the door.

"There ya go."

"Thanks Mia. Did you….You got your nose pierced?" he said almost laughing.

"Does it look stupid?" I asked nervously. "Tell me. I'll take it out _right _away."

"No. It's cool. _Different_. But cool."

I touched my ailing nose. Maybe it would make my nostrils stop flaring when I lied. It could weigh it down.

"Mia, boxers or briefs on men?" Kevin asked, holding up a pair of each.

"Shut up fucker," Manny said shoving him aside. "_I'm_ talking to her."

"Watch your language," Michael said, coming out of no where seemingly.

"Excuse me?" Kevin said laughing.

"She's a girl. You shouldn't talk like that in front of her. Have some respect."

Kevin and Manny looked at one another knowingly. "Good luck with that Moscovitz."

Michael waited until they were gone to kiss me fully on the lips. When we pulled away, "What did you do today?" he asked, still kissing my neck.

"Um…well, I got a piercing."

He pulled back and stared at me. "You mean in your ear, right?"

I pointed to the stud in my nose. "It's not really noticeable but I wanted to do something that no one would expect me to do. What do you think?"

He smirked, "I like it I guess. It'll be a _bitch_ though when you pick your nose."

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Maybe I'll ask _Orlando_ to help me out."

He glared at me and put his hands on my hips. "No appendage of Orlando's will _ever_ be inside of you. Ever."

I smirked. "Jealous much?"

"You ready for sound check?" he asked, ignoring me.

* * *

We did a quick run through of all the songs. We were covering Rooney's song, _The Floor_. A quiet hit for them. But never made it to their albums. We were opening up with it.

Michael sang lead for it. I got to act a little. I had gone across the stage and stood behind Kevin. "Hey pretty lady, not you the one behind you," Michael sang, pushing Kevin aside. "How'd you get _that _amazing booty?"

I mouthed a response.

"Oh tae bo works?" he said looking surprised. He turned back to the audience, "See tae bo works."

The rest of the concert went by swimmingly. The guys wanted to stay there and hang out in the VIP lounge (This is the fabled _House of Blues_ after all…). "I'm gonna go to bed," Michael said.

"I'll walk back with you," I said. This was normal for us. The others always went out to drink while we went to play cards. But I knew we wouldn't be playing cards.

"Mia, you sure you don't wanna stay?" Orlando asked grabbing my wrist.

"Nah. I'm working on a new song anyways. I'm tired. And my nose hurts. I'll see you guys later. Behave yourselves," I said pointedly to Kevin, the troublemaker.

We held hands backstage while we waited to be cleared to leave. The managers were concerned about people stealing memorabilia. "Damn. I really wanted to steal a shot glass too," Michael joked. He let go of my hand once someone came into the room.

We left the building and were swamped with fans right away. "Are you two a couple?" one asked.

"Me and _her_?" Michael joked. "Please. It'd be like dating my _sister_. But hey, _you're_ not my sister," he said flirtatiously, winking at her.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Rico Suave. I'll see you back at the hotel." I turned on my heel and stormed off. Why'd he have to flirt right in front of me?

* * *

He ran right after me. "What's wrong?" he asked as we turned a corner. I leaned against a building.

"_What's the matter?"_ I repeated harshly. "Just that I'm now just like a sister to you. Why were you flirting with her like that? She's just like, _sixteen_!"

He rolled his eyes, "Mia," he said taking my hands and using the voice that he used when he was annoyed, "I'm not with _them_ right now, am I? I'm here with _you_. And knowing that I have _you_ to go back to makes flirting with those kids safer. It's all part of the job."

I pouted. I had never cared before when he had done that stuff. Why should I _now_? "Whatever. Just….not in front of me…at least not when I'm standing there looking like a moron."

He kissed my forehead then shook his head. "You didn't look like a moron. But you do look kind of _hot _when you're pissed."

I half smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Totally."

"Well, you better not make me look hot all the time. I don't like feeling like this."

"Like what?" he asked, one hand against the wall, the other on his waist.

"Like…I dunno, unworthy of you."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Mia. You are funny and smart and extremely talented. You are everything a guy would want. The coolest chick I know. That _any_ of us guys know."

I put my hand on his cheek, "You think so?" I asked.

As I said this it started raining. "Shit," I said reaching for a non existent hood.

"White shirt, good call," he teased. "Get on my back. Piggy back ride for you."

He carried me like that to the hotel where we immediately ran to my room. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair. "There's more towels in the bathroom," I offered.

"Nah," he said shaking his hair dry like a wet dog. "I'll air dry."

"You'll catch a cold," I argued.

"Not if I take my clothes off," he teased, kicking off his shoes and socks.

So I changed into my pajamas and he stripped down to his boxers (which he changed into when he was at the House of Blues. He was wearing Manny's extra pair, which were brand new). "Wanna hear a new song?" I asked, picking up my guitar.

He nodded and laid back in my bed with his hands behind his head. I sat cross legged at the end of the bed with the first guitar I ever had. One Michael had bought for me for my sixteenth birthday, and had included lessons with them.

"Actually…it's not new. It's old……."

look at the Tall Drink of Water site for song>

He smiled and leaned up to me. "You've always been the sparkle in my eye." I expected him to give a critique, as he did with every other thing I'd ever written. No. He just kissed me and pulled me closer to him. "Stay here," he whispered, getting up.

He went over to the light switch and shut it off. Then he opened the door and put the DO NOT DISTURB sign up.

Then he lit a candle I hadn't noticed before. "Come here," he said putting his right hand out. I obeyed. Yes, _obeyed_. Isn't it weird that I use that kind of word? I mean, I'm not a servant or anything but…I dunno. Going along here…

He raised his arms up and I instinctively took it off of him. Then I simply stared. I had no clue what to do next. He was the sexual champ here. _He_ needed to take the lead role.

He held me close to him. I bet he could sense how terrified I was. "Mia, you should know that I do love you. I always have," he whispered. "And I don't want this to just be about sex. 'Cuz it's _not_ for me."

MICHAEL:

I know. The candle was a little much. But Mia liked those clichés. I untied the loops on her pants and let them fall to the ground. She slowly lowered my boxers, but kept her eyes on me. "I do want this," she whispered. Okay, so it wasn't an 'I love you too Michael', but it was close enough.

I lifted her up and brought her back to the bed. I fell on top of her and watched her expressions change back and forth between happiness and nervousness. I started kissing her collarbone and she arched her back. "Michael," she groaned.

We laid in her bed in silence for a long time. "Mia?" I said softly. But she was already asleep.

At least I tired her out.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed, and then left a note for her to call me when she woke up. I didn't want any of the others to get too curious and to open the door.

"Michael?" she said as I opened the door to leave. I turned back.

"Hey," I said softly. "Sorry, I just…."

She looked too much right then. Her hair was a mess and he had a look of contentment that I would pay to see again. I still got it. "No, it's okay. I'll see you on the bus later?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I went out to the hall, looked around to see if anyone was looking and did a victory dance. Yes. I am a massive tool.

"Why _you_ in such a good mood?" Manny asked twenty minutes later in my room. "And what was that sign about on the door last night?"

I smirked, "We just wanted to be left alone."

"Michael…" he said warningly.

"Seriously. We just talked. Alone. About serious stuff."

He looked at me skeptically. "Fine. Orlando didn't see it, if you were worried about that."

I shrugged. Secretly I had hoped he had. So he'd back off. "Bus in ten minutes?" I asked.

He nodded. "Be careful with her Michael. She's not like the others."

"I know."


	20. A Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note**: Here is a short one. I have a confession to make. I am re-writing the ending to this story so it's going to take longer to post. I need to buy time for myself and I don't have much to begin with. So pleeeease bear with me.

**Scorcho**: Move on. You will never see Lucie again. Or wait…maybe you will….time will only tell.

**Madam**: Her nose ring.

**Hgill**: That storyline was taken by one of my esteemed colleagues and I am not going to copy her.

**Living**: It is sweet, isn't it? Hmmm

* * *

Michael:

When we got down to the bus I saw Mia sipping her Starbucks Carmel Frappachino and talking animatedly with Lilly.

"Where are you playing tonight?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw the girl from Connecticut. The one that I had been flirting with for about two minutes before I realized she was totally a lesbian and just wanted career advice.

"Hey, Shannon, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Stalker much?" I teased.

She laughed, "No. Here for orientation. I am going to Tulane in the fall."

I nodded, "Well, we're off to…." I said looking away trying to remember.

" Alexandria," Manny replied, coming up to us. "Hi, I'm Manny O'Reilly. I'm the drummer."

She smirked, "I know. I'm a fan of the band. But I gotta go. It was really great seeing you guys again."

I looked over Manny's shoulder and saw that Mia didn't even notice that exchange. She was too involved in conversation with Orlando and Lilly. Laughing at something he had said. That guy never says anything funny. Not in the _Mia_ sense of the word.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked, coming up behind Mia and surprising her.

"Oh, nothing," Lilly said, holding back her laughter.

"Really, nothing," Mia said looking at me with laughter filling her eyes. "I'm going on the bus."

* * *

I glared at Orlando and then followed Mia onto our bus. We went all the way to the back before she turned and started kissing me like crazy. "I wish we could have stayed in bed longer," she said sadly. "You know, just cuddling. It was cold after you left," she said softly.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I won't leave anymore," I promised leaning my forehead against hers. "I'll keep you warm." After a few more minutes of kissing, "What was so funny out there?"

She smiled, " Orlando was doing his imitation of your dancing."

I smiled, "I'm not bad, am I?"

She put on a vixenish smile, "Not horizontally."

I pulled her down onto a bunk and started making out with her. Whispered silly stupid things that girls like to hear. Things that I meant with every part of my soul. "What time are we going to be at the hotel?" I asked, cuddling into the nook of her neck.

"It's about a five hour drive. Then we have to do sound check. Then dinner and performing. No hotel tonight. We start driving to St. Louis right after the show. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked, circling my index finger around her belly button.

"Of course."  
"Don't flirt with the other guys. _Just me_."

"Is that a hint of jealousy coming from Michael Moscovitz?" she teased.

I gave her a look, "No….It's just I think they get the wrong idea. Especially Orlando."

"Michael, a really amazing guy reminded me how silly jealousy is. He reminded me that flirting means _nothing_ if I have another to go home to. That I'm going home to _you_."

I leaned down to kiss her but we heard footsteps coming toward us. We pretended to be napping.

"Guys, come on," Lilly said. "Get out. We have the day free."

I opened one eye, "What are you talking about?"

"The venue was shut down for fire hazards. We just got the fax. Mia, we have to go shopping."

"Sleep is _much_ better," she argued.

"Mia," Lilly said in a tone that meant more than her shopping ambitions.

So Mia got up and left with her. And then Kevin came back, "Come on Moscovitz. We're playing PS2."

I got up reluctantly. I liked how the pillow already smelled like Mia.

So the guys spent the day lounging in the bus, losing brain cells by playing video games. I kept thinking about the night before and how perfect it had been. And how I would manage to get Mia alone again.

* * *

MIA:

"What's going on?" I asked as we went into the center of the town we were in. We weren't _really_ going to shop. Lilly hates shopping. Lilly needed to talk.

"I'm late."

I looked at my watch. "No you aren't. We aren't due in St. Louis for three days."

"No. _LATE_."

I looked at her for a full minute before I realized what she meant. "Oh my God!" I said stopping our walk. "No way! Manny-"

She shook her head.

"Oh God Lilly. You haven't told him-"

"No, I'm shaking my head because it's not him."

"Oh dear…. I told you sleeping with complete strangers on the road wasn't good. It-"

"It wasn't a stranger. I haven't done that in ages."

I stared hard at her, then looked around at a few people glancing our way. I pulled her into a shop that looked pretty deserted. "Then who? One of the guys-"

"Louie."

I grabbed hold of a shelf.

"Is there anything I can help you with M'am?" the man behind the counter asked, looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head quickly. "No…no…." I then left the store. I was getting claustrophobic.

"Mia, c'mon, say something. Anything," Lilly said, following my quick pace down the street. A big feat considering her legs are half the length of my own.

"How can you already be pregnant? But you only saw him _last week_."

"_And_ about two months ago at your birthday."

So that's where they disappeared to. "Lilly!My birthday! Now it's tainted by you and my brother…." I hissed.

"You're one to talk-"

"That's a little different."

"Oh please, how is it different?"

"Because neither of us are in a serious relationship. Never really have been. We have always loved each other. You love Manny. He loves Kate- Oh God. What about Kate? Wait…does Manny know?"

"I _said_ no."

"I meant that you slept with-"

"That's the thing. We had a break, remember? To see if becoming exclusive was in the cards, ya know? And then Louie kind of consoled me while Manny was hitting on all the girls at your party and then one thing led to another…."

"I don't want details. So he doesn't know?"

"No. He says he wasn't with anyone else anyways."

Lie. "Well, that's….neither here nor there. You need to get a test."

"No…not yet. I'm too scared to."

Wow. Lilly is scared of something. _Shock_. "I'll support you no matter what," I replied slowly. Shit. My brother's entire life is about to change. Will Kate even take him back? What the…. "But I think you should talk to the guys."

She stopped at a hair salon. "I need a hair cut," she said suddenly changing the subject. "Come in with me?"

I threw my arms in the air, "Fine."

Her stylist name was Jenny and she had my old hair. My old dirty blonde hair. "Hey, does anyone here have time for a foil?" I asked. "And a cut?"

* * *

We walked back to where the bus was parked four hours later. "It looks great," Lilly said with a smile. "I have my old best friend back."

I smiled weakly. I hadn't had short hair in years. Felix had liked my hair dark and long. My neck felt naked. "Think they'll freak out?"

"Well, you _are_ going through a lot of changes. Did you see Michael's face when he saw you and Orlando this morning?"

My breath got caught in my throat at the sound of his name. "No."

She went on a ten minute monologue about how Michael was acting like a chauvinistic pig and that I deserve better blah blah blah. I couldn't even talk about him. Too many thoughts ran through my head when he was brought up. The night before kept repeating in my mind.

The way he was so gentle with me. Like he was afraid of breaking me. How he said he loved me and always had.

Lilly stepped onto the bus first and none of them noticed her cut. I stepped on and no one looked away from the video game. "I'm going to take a nap," I announced, glancing casually at Michael.

Those jerks. They didn't even notice that I cut off about ten inches of hair…oh, and changed my hair color.

"Hey," Michael said, coming back to the sleeping area. "What did you do-" he stopped himself when he noticed my lack of hair and the brown. "Wow."

I ran my fingers through it. "You like it?"

"Love it," he replied coming closer to me. "You are you again. Body and soul."

I giggled. "Soul?"

"Well, you were always the same Mia. But this is the Mia I originally fell in love with. Not Felix's Mia. _Mine_."

My cheeks turned red. "You like it then…."

He pulled me to the bed. "I wanted to take you out tonight," he whispered. "To dinner and a movie or something. A real date, ya know?"

"But we are driving tonight," I finished for him.

"But I _will_ take you out on a real date. Not just to bed."

"Then lets pretend," I replied. "Where would you bring me on a date? Anywhere in the world is open."

"First," he replied, "I'd take you to that _Beauty and the Beast_ thing you are always talking about."

We felt the bus lurch forward and he grabbed hold of me. "Then I'd take you to 'Round the Clock for pancakes. Then we'd walk around New York City and make ourselves get lost."

I smiled. It sounded like the ideal date. "I would take you first to a bookstore where we'd each find incredibly obscure books of poetry. Then we'd find a really quiet and private spot in the store and read to one another." I hoped he didn't think that was too dorky. But we did both enjoy poetry. We were songwriters. "Then we'd go to Serendipity where I'd get a shrimp salad sandwich and you would get the bisensual burger," I said with a smile. We'd gone there last Valentine's Day. Felix had been out of town for research. Elle was working at some club.

"Then we'd get our frrrozen hot chocolates," he replied, remembering. "Mine would be the white chocolate but you'd get the peanut butter one."

I smiled. Why hadn't we seen this before? "And then humble pie for dessert."

"You are trying to fatten me up?" he asked with his hand on my belly.

"Totally. Can't have those girls fawning all over this muscle," I teased.

He leaned in and kissed me. Not a heavy kiss, but not a light one either. A _just right_ one. "Are you feeling okay today?" he asked, pushing my hair aside, staring at it.

"Of course I am. I had fun last night," I added softly.

"We're not taking this too fast, are we?" he asked suddenly.

Great. He was having second thoughts now. I stood up and turned my back to him. I wouldn't cry. I was not going to let him see me cry at least. "What's wrong baby?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I um….I'm gonna go see Lilly."

"No, come back here. Come back to bed babe."

I turned to him. I liked how he called me babe. "Why did you just ask me that?"

"Why'd I ask what was wrong? Probably because you got up-"

"No, if we were going too fast."

He smiled and laughed a little. "Because I was worried about pushing you. You just got out of a really serious relationship."

I sat down next to where he was lying. "No. I'm fine. I think I got out of that relationship a long time ago."

"This is the best part isn't it?" he asked, playing with my earring.

"What?" I asked.

"When you break up with someone you can be with someone you just…you never wanna be apart from them."

I laid down and got under the covers with him. I smiled. "Are we ever going to tell people? Let them _see_?"

"I just gotta end it with Elle-" and right on cue his phone rang.

We both looked at his cell and saw her name. "Hello?" he asked hoarsely.


	21. Hicks

**Author's Note**: What the hell is with the sudden influx of C & J stories? Make me wanna update more often so they'll be under me, where they belong. Sorry to the shippers but I think there is something really wrong with reading about grandparents going for the gold…so to speak. Plus, those are MOVIE fics. NOT books (and isn't this under the books section? Hmmm).

**Madam**: I was thinking about going somewhere with that

**Moonstone**: It's written in my head, it's a matter of getting it in here and then writing part III.

**Schwartzi**: Since you asked so nicely read on:

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing.

* * *

MICHAEL:

"Hey baby," she said cheerfully. "How was the show last night?"

I watched Mia's face as she listened. She looked priceless when she was nervous. She didn't know if I was going to end it now or what.

"It was great. Um, how's California?" Maybe I should ease into it. Say how silly it is for us to continue a relationship-

"No fun without you."

How to respond?

"Oh."

"So what are you up to right now?"  
_Mia is rubbing my belly and biting her lip as I am trying everything in my power to make her happy- _"Nothing. Just relaxing."

"I saw you guys in _In Touch_ the other day. Where the hell did you get that awful ring?"

"What ring?"

"That gawdy silver one. It's hideous."

"Oh, my skull one?"

"Ew, gross. It's a skull? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't buy it for myself."

"Don't tell me. Cracker Jack box?"

"Mmmno. More like Mia bought it for me at an antique shop back home a few years back. She gave it to me as a gift."

"A gift? Why?"

"Because she knew I wanted it?"

"Why'd you want it?"

"Because I liked it."

"Oh. Well, I think it should go back in the drawer personally. It's creepy."

"Whatever."

"I hate when you say that."

"Say what?"

"_Whatever_."

"What do you want me to say? I'm not budging on the damn ring."

"Have you thought about maybe buying a newer one?"

Huh? "No."

"The picture in the magazine was of you guys leaving a jewelry store. I was thinking…you know…maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Stop beating around the bush already.

"Well, maybe you'll want my dad and mum's number. You could talk to-"

"Oh, I was there with Orlando. His cousin got married and he had to pick up the rings after they were re-sized."

"So you weren't buying anything?"

Ah. I see. "No. Don't plan on it either. Why?"

"Well, I mean, we've been together for-"

" I think we should talk."

Mia looked at me expectantly.

"About what?" she said, her voice turning chipper. Possibly expecting a long distance proposal.

"I…I uh…don't think this is working out." There. I did it.

"Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so-"

"Did you listen to me? I said you and I are not working out. I want to break up."

"But I don't want to. I want to marry you-"

"Why the hell would you want to even date me? Much less _marry _me."

"It's perfect with us-"

I laughed, "No it's not. Elle are both way too busy. And…"

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she demanded. "_Isn't_ there?"  
I looked at Mia who was smiling and cuddling up on my shoulder.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I think so at least. I'm sor-"

"That _whore_ Mia?"

"Excuse me?" I said louder than expected, causing Mia to jump up and hit her head off the top bunk.

"Ow," she screamed, among other profanities.

"Oh shit, hold on Elle," I put the phone on the bed and helped Mia get up. "You okay?" I asked, half laughing as she rubbed her head.

"Fine," she replied grumpily. I kissed her forehead and went back to the phone.

"Elle?"

I asked, grabbing the phone. "Sorry, the bus took a sharp turn."

"Was that _her_?" she demanded. "Or are you cheating on her as well with some other crab infested skank?"

"That's not your business. Where do you get off calling her that?"

"Michael, she's been trying to get with you forever. Since she was a _kid_. How long has this been going on?"

"I've _alway_s loved her," I replied softly. "Since _I_ was a kid. I'm sorry Elle-"

"But I love you," she said, breaking down.

"No…you love the _idea_ of me," I replied. "But not me. You love the musician. Not Michael. Mia loves me for who I am and who I was when I was younger."

"Not like _I_ do," she argued. "Please. I'll go on tour with you…I'll spend more time getting to know this _other_ Michael."

"No," I said sharply. "No Elle. It's over. I'm with Mia now. I'm in love with her," I said finally. "Bye Elle-"

"I'll go to the tabloids with our video," she threatened.

Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Act cool. Calm. Collected.

"Go ahead," I said after a few minutes. "That wouldn't make me get back with you anyways."

"You will be hearing from me again."

"I doubt it. Have a good life Elle."

"So?" Mia asked, biting her lip.

"It's over. But she's…Mia I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"There is a video out there. Of me and her…"

Her face froze.

"Mia, say something."

"Okay. It's fine. She's in the past."

"_You_ are the future," I agreed.

She smiled. "We're stopping for dinner in a little while."

"Where?"

"Well, we're in Arkansas now I think," she replied, looking out the window.

"Then I guess our first real date will be in Arkansas."

She smiled. Then Lilly came in. "Guys, we're taking a vote. Where do you want for dinner, Pete's Steak House, or Bubba's Pork Grinds?"

"Lilly we are Jewish," I reminded her, "We don't eat pork. And Mia doesn't eat steak."

"They have salads," she argued.

"I think we'll do something on our own," Mia piped up.

Lilly looked at her in surprise. "Oh really?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah. We'll see you when we get off the bus."

We decided to get all dressed up and go somewhere really quiet. A little diner in the middle of the extremely small town we stopped in. "Mia, you look…wow," Orlando said with an open mouth.

"Close the mouth you'll catch flies that way," I instructed him "Bye guys."

We heard them whispering but we really didn't care. I had the girl I'd been trying to get for over ten years on my arm. Things couldn't get better.

Over the next few days _everyone_ knew. Even Orlando. He cornered me in a bathroom. "You hurt her I hurt you, got it?" he threatened.

I held back my gales of laughter. "Orlando , I'm not going to do anything stupid," I replied. "I love her."

"I would have been good to her," he said pacing. "I just…I thought…"

I shrugged, "Sorry. I've always loved her. You remember how I was after she and Felix got together"

He stared hard at me. "Yes. I do. That is the only reason I am not pounding you right now."

I smiled, "You couldn't pound me," I teased. "But let's call it even, okay?"

* * *

We had a day off while we were in Illinois so Mia and I went to see her mom and stepfather who were visiting with the Thermopolis family in Indiana.

"Oh, hi Michael. We weren't expecting _you_," Mr. Gianni greeted me at the front door. I know what he was thinking. That he was expecting me to be off banging some stranger while Mia played the perfect angel.

"Frank, you remember Michael, right?" Mia asked, holding my hand. I _love_ holding her hand.

Frank looked down at our linked hands. "How's Felix?"

Mia gave him a look, "That's _been_ over," she said kissing his cheek and whispering something into his ear.

He laughed. "Well, come on in kids."

Rocky ran up to us. "Miiiia!" he screamed. "Guess what!"

"What?" she said pulling her eight year old brother onto her hip.

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Delia and-"

"You are too young to have a girlfriend," Mia said warningly. "But you better treat her right."

"Well duh. I bought her dessert at lunch when we were in school."

Mia looked at me "Isn't my brother romantic?"

"Where's Felix?" Rocky asked. "I have to ask him about something."

Mia put him down and crouched down so they were at eye level, "Things didn't work out with him."

"But on TV it said you were engaged."

She hadn't told them _anything_ had she? My parents would be going crazy with the lack of communication in this family.

"They fibbed. He asked me and I said no. We broke up, but are friends."

He looked at me. "Hey Michael, can you sign something for my girlfriend's big sister?"

I laughed, "Sure pal."

Okay. Two family members down. One major one left.

"Mia!" her mother said smiling. "Your hair! My daughter is back!" she teased. "Why haven't you called? What's going on with Felix- Oh, hi Michael."

I waved nervously. Miss Thermopolis was inspecting me. Mia came and stood next to me and held my hand, "Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Michael. I think you might remember him."

_Boyfriend_. I had an official title. I was her boyfriend. Man friend. No, boyfriend sounded better. (AN: why can't all guys be happy to be called that?)

Her mother looked at us skeptically. "So the tabloids _do_ have it right?"

"Not before. Just in the past few weeks," Mia replied, rubbing my arm and beaming up at me. "Where's everyone else?"

We went out back with the rest of her extended family. Her PawPaw had me manning the barbecue and showed me just how black the burgers should be before serving them. Her mom stood next to me as I concentrated on the food. "So…you and Mia huh? Finally?"

I looked sideways at her. I couldn't' tell if she was happy or what. "Um, yeah."

"'Um yeah'? Michael, don't hurt her, okay?"

Why was everyone concerned with _her_ getting hurt? Oh, right. Cuz my own father was too concerned about his own love life than mine. And my mother was starting to date some guy…she won't say who though. "I would never do that."

"I only say that because you are a musician and have a reputation in the papers as being-"

"Promiscuous?" I asked with a smile. "I won't lie. I _was_," I started, looking at Mia as she played with her little cousins and her cousin Hank (back from a modeling tour in Europe). "But it's _Mia Thermopolis_," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's what I've wanted my whole life. The only thing…."

"You know," Miss Thermopolis said slowly, "You never smile in the pictures I see in the papers or TV. You should smile more. You have a nice one." Then she walked away after giving me a wink.

* * *

Mia and I drove back to Illinois in the rental car we used to get there that evening. "Have fun?" she asked nervously. She had been concerned I'd back off once I met all of her 'hick relatives'.

"Tons. Rocky didn't like me much though, did he?"

"He never likes anyone," she replied. "He thinks it's your fault I am never in New York."

"I see," I said pulling to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "The high way is that way-"

"Get out of the car."

She looked at me skeptically but did what I said.

I pulled a blanket out and then took her hand and led her to a field.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Experiencing something we've never done together," I replied.

I found a spot and spread the blanket out. "We can star gaze."

"But we have to be back-"

"They _won't_ leave without us," I replied, lying down.

"I can't get over how clear the sky is," she said softly. If she spoke too loudly the stars would disappear. "We really never _have_ seen this."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it."

She sat on top of me a few minutes later. "But I'm getting bored."

I smirked. "Oh?"

She smiled mischievously and leaned down to kiss me. I let my hands creep up the back of her shirt and lift it off of her. She slid my shirt off of me and then slid her skirt off of her.

I lifted her off of me and skimmied out of my ripped jeans. Then I went on top of her and started kissing her neck as she dug her nails into my back. Eventually she opened her legs for me, "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. I leaned my forehead against hers and we locked eyes as we made love. I kept assuring her that I loved her and …well, she didn't say it out loud. But I _know _she loves me. I tried holding back. Tried not to let myself go until I could be sure she would soon follow, but it was impossible. The danger of being caught and being with Mia was too much.

"It's okay," she assured me. "I don't care."

"Well I do," I replied leaning over her again once I got my energy back.

She giggled and we made love again. And this time I didn't let myself finish until she did.

I could tell she had definitely not had an orgasm in a very long time before me. At first she looked a little nervous; not used to how to relax into it; but then totally let go. She chanted my name and then her body went a little limp, that was when I let go.

"Better?" I asked, wiping sweat off of her brow.

She smiled but couldn't say anything. "We should get dressed," I said after twenty minutes. We'd been lying nude in this deserted field for way too long. I didn't want any angry farmers to come out with his pitchfork.

"We should?" she asked dreamily, curling her now short hair around her fingers.

"Yes," I said kissing her nose and handing her her clothes. She put on her skirt and her shirt. "No panties?" I teased.

She shook her head lazily. "Got to keep your imagination going somehow," she teased. "Plus, I don't know where they are."  
"That is a good reason," I replied.

We drove home. I had one hand on the wheel and the other with hers in the middle. I could _definitely_ get used to this.


	22. This is NOT a Fling

Author's Note: Sorry, here's a short one. I'm wicked not feeling good and the Sox just lost to the Chokers. Enjoy. Review.

Dedicated to Lucie

Michael:

We performed the next night, as Lilly says, the best show we've ever done. We didn't treat one another any differently on stage than we did before. But we did more intimate acts up there, which drove Orlando nuts. We did what we all refer to as, guitar sex. During a guitar solo I stood in back of her and she put her arms away from the guitar. I played her guitar while she was still holding it.

MIA:

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked a few weeks later.

"Working on a song," I replied. "What's up?"

"I _need_ to get a test," she replied.

I looked at the guys, who were all playing Grand Theft Auto. The bus was stopping for lunch and gas. "For what?"

"Mia…"

"You mean you still haven't gotten…"

"No."

I sighed. "Have you even thought about it since….well, a month ago?"

She shook her head. "I've been kind of…sort of hoping that I was just stressing out too much and that was why I hadn't gotten it."

"Do you even have any other symptoms?"

"I'm starting to get weird cravings…and snapping at Manny."

"But you've always been like that," I replied easily. "You always snap at him over nothing-"

She gave me a death glare. "Okay, fine. Let's go," I replied.

"We'll be back," I said tapping Michael on the head. He tapped me on the bottom to get out of the way of the TV.

"Where ya going?" Manny asked.

"Out," I replied.

"Out where?" Michael specified.

"To do girly things," I replied.

"No need for manly protection?" Michael teased.

"She'd ask _me_ for that," Kevin piped up.

He got a punch in the shoulder for that.

"Bye guys," Lilly said waving.

We poured over the dozens of different tests. "Well, this one gives you immediate results," I said pointing to one in a purple box.

"I don't like purple," she replied.

"Lill, you need to be tested no matter what color the box is. It'll have the same result either way."

"You pick it out. It's making me sick."

I rolled my eyes and took the purple box to the counter and paid for it. "Aren't you Mia Grimaldi…from Glass of Water?" the clerk asked me shyly.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "This is for my friend," I added.

"Suuure, your friend."

I rolled my eyes and tossed a twenty on the counter. "Keep whatever change."

Lilly and I returned to the bus and went directly to the bathroom. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Michael asked, following us to the back of the bus.

"Nothing," I said quickly, handing Lilly the bag. "Nothing."

He looked at Lilly skeptically. "Mia…"

"What?" I asked innocently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Nothing is wrong at all," I said sweetly. "Wait in bed for me, okay?"

He nodded unsurly.

I helped Lilly take her test and then went back to Michael in bed. "Hey handsome," I said smiling.

"What's going on? What was that in that bag? Did I see E.P.T?"

I tried not to laugh. "Yes you did."

His face went blank. "What do you mean? Are you…I mean…are _we_…." he asked, putting his hand on my belly.

"What if I was?" I asked, testing him.

"That'd be…well, kind of _awesome_."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's _not_ me."

He seriously did look disappointed. "Then- wait..." he looked at the bathroom. "Lilly? Man… Manny is gonna totally-"

I nodded. "And my brother."

He shook his head. "We really need to start dating outside our twisted circle."

I gave him a look.

"I mean, _Lilly_ does. _We_ don't," he corrected himself by pulling me close to him.

"You wouldn't care if we…you know, were going to?"

"To have a baby?" he whispered, as if saying it out loud would cause an immediate conception.

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "It'd be great, I think at least. We'd be proving to everyone that we were for real. This isn't a fling, ya know?"

"We've only been together, _officially_, for a month," I replied.

"Not in my mind," he whispered.

I smiled. "Let's go do something crazy," I said.

"Like?"

"Prove we aren't just a fling," I said standing up.

"Mia, I'm good. But I don't think I could do it standing up with such limited space. Not good enough to make a baby."

I laughed, "No. I'm not ready for _that_. Come on."


	23. Belated Birthday Gift

AUthor's Note: I super suck at updating these days. I know

Dedicated to the Forgotten Schwartzi

* * *

"Mia," he said nervously.

"Come on. You can't be a rock star without a tattoo," I teased, pulling him into the parlor.

"What would we get?" he asked, eyeing the other patrons.

"I'm getting MM," I replied easily. I had thought about it before, I'm a dork and I admit it.

"Then I'll get MT," he replied weakly. "But I'm a wuss when it comes to needles so I better get it over with first."

I smiled at his admission. "You don't have to do this," I whispered. "Seriously, you can go wait out-"

"No, I can handle it," he said, putting on a brave face.

"How'd you get so cute?"

"Good genetics."

We got our initials in block letters on our left back shoulder. I had to hold his hand when he got his done because after seeing the needle he got second thoughts. "You don't have to do this," I reminded him.

"No. I do. For you."

"That ain't a good reason to get a tattoo," the artist replied. "You are the one living with it for your-"

"Just do it already."

* * *

It didn't take long for us to be finished. "I have to check on Lilly," I told him once we got onto the bus. The others stared at us. "We've been waiting. We have to start going to Boulder," Manny said sharply.

"Bite my head off why don't you?" I snapped back at him.

I went back and found Lilly sitting in a fetal position. "Hey, Lills?" I asked, sitting on the edge of a bed that she was on. "How'd it go?"

"You left me."

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing. I'm sorry." _I'm a huge moron._

"I can't."

"You can't what? Believe the re-"

"_You_ look. I'm too nervous."

Whoa. _Lilly_? Nervous? I have known this woman practically my whole life and I have NEVER seen her this scared. Well, there was that one time when we were fifteen and Boris Pelkowski dropped a globe on his head.

Okay, maybe she's _more_ scared now. Her entire future is on the line. For crying out loud, my brother's—not to mention Katie's future, is in question. And poor Louie has no clue. We hadn't gone over to his birthday because we had to make up a missed concert. She hadn't even given him a hint of the truth.

I picked up the test, which was sitting on a table next to her. "What did you _want_?" I asked. "Negative or positive?

"Just tell me," she said, squeezing her eyes closed tight.

"You are having a baby," I replied, trying to not sound freaked out. Trying to be the calm one for once.

She closed her eyes. "Manny's is going to kill me."

That's a _lovely_ response to finding out you are having a baby, no?

"It's not _that_ bad," I said handing her the test. "My niece or nephew is in there. The future heir to the Genovian throne is resting in you. Be honored."

"I have to see him," she said suddenly. "Louie. Tell him to his face."

I nodded. "Well, we are going back for his birthday on Friday night…Michael and I. We have next week off of the tour so we are celebrating with him now."

"What do you think he'll say?"

I shrugged. "I wish I could tell you. I won't lie though. He probably will freak out since he is kind of engaged.

"I want Manny," she said softly. "I'm sorry, but I want Manny."

I bit my lip. "Come with us. See him next week and re-evaluate your feelings. But give him time to figure it all out as well. I mean, he is engaged Lilly. He's getting _married_ in three months. He's in love with Katie but this one time thing is changing his entire future. Possibly ending his engagement."

She nodded with a serious face. "Could you just stay here with me for a little while?"

I hugged her, "As long as you need me to."

* * *

Late that night Michael and I were sitting in the lounge area, both working on new songs. I decided not to mention anything about Lilly. "Wanna hear mine?" I asked. "It's about a cute boy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Go for it."

"Offer any-"

"Shut up and play," he said with a laugh.

_ insert Why Can't I by Liz Phair...to be seen on the TDOW site>__  
_

He was smiling when I finished up. "You really can't do all that when you think about me?"

I smiled shyly. "Well, yeah. You can be quite distracting on stage with those tight ripped jeans and everything…"

He leaned over and kissed me. "You are perfect, you know that?"

I sighed after he kissed me, "Nah."

"Yah," he replied with a one of a kind Michael Moscovitz grin.

"I like your kisses."

"Good. You should. You'll be getting a few of them for oh…a while," he said with a wink.

I smirked, "What is everyone doing on their break?"

"Well, I'm going to Genovia with a really hot chick. I hear Lilly is coming with us?"

I nodded, "Yeah. She has to see Louie."

"So it's true?" he asked. I put down my guitar and sat on his lap.

"Yeah. She's kind of a mess right now about all of it so don't say anything, 'kay?"

"No problem. Wow…my little sister…"

"_My_ big brother," I countered.

He laughed, "Weird. Our kids could be cousins twice over huh?"

"_We_ have kids?" I asked.

"Well…"

"I get it," I said kissing his cheek. "What are Manny and Kevin doing for break?"

"Manny will be pissed about Lilly not being around. He's going to Mexico with Orlando and Kevin. Drown their sorrows with margaritas."

I smiled, "Well we're all going on foreign ground then. Good. I could use some time alone with you."

"What is your grandmother going to say about your nose ring?"

I touched it tentatively. I hadn't thought about it. "I'm sure she already knows about it. She has someone follow me around anyways. Plus the tabloids had it in there. Remember the Enquirer's cover story on how I am changing my looks?"

"Oh right. And whether or not you were anorexic right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My dad will laugh though. He'll like my spunk."

"Spunk?" he teased.

"Yeah. He loves that I am going around and living a crazy life. He never got to. His younger sister did though. He's always telling me new things I should try. What do you think about bungee jumping?"

He gave me a look. "I think someone is over tired."

We all disbursed after the next nights show. I gave all the guys hugs, "It's only a week," I said when Orlando wouldn't let go.

"Man, let go," Kevin said laughing. "She's going to Genovia to do her other job. That's it."

Michael and I played cards on the flight over to Genovia. Lilly held onto her arm rests white knuckled. "It's okay," I assured her. "He'll be okay with it. Excited to see you."

I had to change into princess attire. No army fatigue skirts or combat boots. I put on my light green Chanel dress suit and hat. And heels. I _hate_ heels. I had to put on make up as well. Grandmere says a princess should _never_ go around without makeup. She'd be less likely to berate me about my behavior on the road if I was looking proper now.

Michael was a gentleman and put on some khaki's and a collared white shirt with a green tie to match my dress. "Grandmere will like that," I said smiling before we disembarked.

"She should. This tie cost a hundred bucks."

_Oh my frugal love_. I straightened the tie. Felix had always looked perfect and put together when he came to visit. I didn't want them thinking Michael wasn't as good as Felix. The comparisons would never end.

"I'm good?" he asked nervously.

"You are excellent," I replied.fx

Lilly got off first and went off to the side. I was being announced. It wasn't everyday that the Genovian princess came home. I held tightly to Michael's hand. "Just wave," I instructed. "But don't say anything."

I nearly tripped on the rug that was let out for us, but Michael caught me without making it obvious that I almost fell onto my face. Isn't he just…okay, shutting up now.

"This is the new beau?" Grandmere asked as the three of us joined her for tea.

Even at eighty my grandmother was on top of her rudeness game. "Yes. Michael is my boyfriend," I replied.

"Is he the one responsible for the new hair and the nasal fixture?"

"No. _I_ am," I replied calmly. She didn't scare me anymore.

"That will be taken out before the ball," she said not looking at me.

"No it won't," I replied. "The hole will close up. I'm keeping it. What ball?"

"Oh your little cousin Anna has turned sixteen. You remember your ball, don't you?"

_Do I ever…_

"Oh. Where is Dad and Louie?"

"With their girlfriends. Well, Louie's fiancée. Isn't she just a lovely girl? I think she could be Princess Diana with all polite nervousness she has. But it is quite clear that Louis is not a cad like that Charles. He'd never date a rottweiller."

I glanced at Lilly nervously. "Oh come on Grandmere. Camilla has done so well now."

"After ruining that poor innocent girl's life? I should think she would be ashamed. Then again, they aren't _Catholic_," she said crossing herself. She's becoming more and more religious these days. It's crazy.

"Grandmere, I know you think that Louie is heaven on earth, but he is _far_ from perfect you know."

"Oh please Amelia," she said fanning herself. Something she does when she has nothing to come back with.

We all let a sigh of relief go. "Well, if you don't mind," I started standing up, "I am going to show my guests their rooms."

Michael was assigned a room next to mine. We shared a balcony, but were not allowed to share a room. A show of propriety I suppose. Lilly was across the hall next to Louie. Katie was on the other side of him. _Oh the irony_.

"I can't believe you would rather the back of our tour bus to this," Michael said taking off his shirt to get some color.

I caught my breath, "It has its perks," I replied with a smile, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh?" he teased. "Like?"

"The view of the harbor. It's _great_ at night," I replied, turning away from him.

He laughed and pulled me tight to him. "We both know we aren't here for the harbor."

With that we went back to my room and fell onto my bed. "Your tattoo healed well," I said fingering it.

"Yours isn't bad either," he replied, taking my jacket off of my shoulder. I sat up and took it off completely.

He started kissing my shoulder, a prelude to many other enjoyable kisses. I felt bad, we were going to be making love in a bed that my virginal Great Aunt Florence had slept in (she became a nun when she was older, that's how we knew she was a virgin). I tried fighting my feelings, but soon joined in on the seduction.

That is, until my brother lunged in. "What are you doing to my sister?" he said with a laugh.

Michael rolled off of me and fell to the ground. Louie started laughing and then helped him up. "Hey Louie," he mumbled, embarrassed.

I got up, "Hi big brother," I said extending my arms or a hug.

"What's that on your shoulder…your nose…Grandmere is going to be nuts when-"  
"She's seen my nose. But _not_ my shoulder And she _won't_ know about my shoulder."

"Oh. What are you two up to today?" Louie asked with a smile.

"We might go for a swim," I replied.

"We will?" Michael asked in surprise.

I ignored him. "Uh, have you seen Lilly?" I asked my brother.

"Oh, she's here?"

"I told you," I replied. "She has to talk to you."

"Is she okay?" he asked. "I mean, nothing is wrong, right?" he said in a concerned big brotherly tone.

"You should go see Lilly. Across the hall."


	24. It Could Have Been Siberia

AUthor's Note: Go ahead and throw stones.You know you wanna.

Dedicated to Lissie-Pooh's great return to the real world (Liss, the boy left today :( )

And to Lucie on her last days of summer vacation

MICHAEL:

I went back to my room to get into my swim suit. Mia told me to meet her down in the pool on the first floor. I had to have a man servant take me there. He was a huge form of entertainment. Everytime I would stop to look at some piece of Mia's family history on the walls he would stop with me and give me all the information about it.

I stood in the door way and saw her already in the pool, doing laps. After four laps she looked up and saw me. "How long you been standing there? Come on."

I tossed my towel aside and jumped in with her. We fooled around a little in the pool until Louie and Katie came down in swimming attire.

"Where's Lilly?" Mia asked.

"She said she was really tired. She wanted to nap," Katie replied. "I don't think she's doing all that well."

Mia and I shared a nervous glance. "I think it was the food on the plane earlier," I replied. "She didn't take to it too well."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a lemonade," Mia said stepping out of the pool. I watched as she grabbed her towel and wiped her face. She looked amazing standing there in her two piece. Something that I would _never_ imagine her wearing. She used to wear one pieces when she went to the beach with us as kids.

"Stop oogling my sister," Louie said tossing a pool ball at my head.

* * *

Mia and I went into the hot tub later that night before bed time. She straddled me and whispered non-sensical things into my ear as I tried my best not to get excited. Her grandmother would not appreciate it if I had her granddaughter in the Jacuzzi. 

"You'd do what?" I asked. "Uh huh….uh huh, I'd like that…yeah….I'd totally support you doing that," I replied to her words.

She backed off and asked her lady's maid to leave us alone. She undid her top and then wrapped her arms around me. "Come on," she said with a smile. "Why are you being so shy?"

"Mia, there's _always_ someone watching here."

"Then they can have some free porn," she joked. "Come on Michael…."

"No."

"We aren't going to have sex for crying out loud! Let's just sit here naked together and have a hot tub."

I shook my head. "Your dad will _kill_ me."

"He doesn't kill people. He has the national guard to do that," she said with a smirk. "C'mon, he's on the other side of the palace. He won't know. Come on," she encouraged. I pulled off my shorts finally and she clapped at my bravado.

Our suits were soon thrown aside and we let ourselves get carried away. I mean _yeah_. Sure, it's a bad idea to do anything in a hot tub because of all the bacteria and stuff but come on. Hot girl. Naked. Hot tub? It could have been Siberia and I would get naked with her.

I looked up while we were in…um, well, the middle of doing stuff and noticed that our clothes were gone. "Mia, who took our things?"

She turned around quickly "Ohmigosh!" she said jumping away from me. "Someone was _watching _us."

Now _that's_ sick.

We grabbed some towels that were on a shelf in the sauna next to the tub. Then we scampered off to our respective rooms.

* * *

I hate not having her in bed with me. And not just in a sexual way. But in a general kind of way. Like being able to see her first thing when I wake up. Being able to stuff my face into her hair and smell honeysuckle shampoo. It was a very long night. 

We ate breakfast with her father and grandmother. Her father is actually really cool. He kept asking questions about life on the road and stuff. "If you can't tell," Mia started, her hand on my knee, "He's insanely jealous that you get to do all this."

That night was Anna's ball. Lilly still hadn't told Louie the truth yet. I felt bad for the poor guy. Joking around and thinking that Lilly was seriously just coming to visit him because she liked him or something.

I dressed in a tuxedo. Mia had told me that the reporters were salivating over the fact that she and I were attending together. I guess it was our official outing as a couple. I'd gone out in public plenty of times. With very little known women. A few rising stars (or they thought they were rising stars, none have really done anything yet). I was the center of attention because I was _Michael Moscovitz_. Now I was the _escort of the princess_.

Sure we'd get extra attention because we were part of the band. But the public would be more interested in the fact that their princess was bringing a new boyfriend home. Geez. Most guys stress out about the family. I just have to deal with an entire _country_. That's all.

"Sir?" the manservant, Charlie said coming into the room. "Your lady is waiting for you."

I walked into the hallway and looked toward Mia's room.

"She got dressed in her grandmother's wing," Charlie explained. "You can meet her at the grand staircase. That way now," he said pointing to the end of the hall.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"Handsome sir."

"Thanks. Wish me luck."

"Luck, sir."

I stood at the top of the stairs and watched as she came out of the dressing room. She was talking to her assistant who was fixing her tiara. Then she looked over at me and smiled. She gave me a goofy face and then started toward the stairs.

We met in the middle of the stairs and heard flashbulbs going off. Okay, not flashbulbs cuz we're not in the fifties, but cameras. I kissed her gently and her cheek.

"I feel like Belle," she said with a laugh.

"Belle?"

"Beauty and the Beast," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_Duh_. Come on."

We faced everyone and walked down the stairs. She smiled graciously and waved to reporters she remembered from the past. "It's really important to remember the members of the Genovian Press Corp," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked with a smile.

"That way they'll leave you alone when you want to be in private," she said with a smile.

"Princess!" a younger reporter called.

Mia motioned for me to follow her, "Hi Jessica," she said kissing the woman on both cheeks. _European Mia_. "How is your baby?" she asked with glowing eyes. She was such a pro.

"Great. But the real question everyone wants to know is if you are here with Michael Moscovitz as a couple or as acquaintances?"

Mia glanced at me quickly, "I think that tonight is for my younger cousin."

"But-"

"Night Jessica," she said waving to everyone else.

"That was clean and bloodless. Good job," I said kissing her forehead once we were in the privacy of the ball.

"Princesses should always know how to deal with the press," she replied. "Besides, it is about my cousin that I hardly even know , not us. We aren't going around announcing to everyone that we're together, right? Let people think what they want, right?"

I nodded and tapped her nose, "They come right up to you like that a lot here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking around. "We should socialize a little."

* * *

But we didn't really. There wasn't anyone we knew there. All older people. Everyone said how much their grandchildren and children liked my music. One guy offered me money to go on a date with his granddaughter. "Sorry sir, I already have a girlfriend. And I'm very happy with her," I replied, looking at Mia, who was talking to her cousin Hank who arrived with his newest girlfriend Lindsey. 

"You two are a couple?" the man asked with raised eyebrows. "And how does the dowager princess feel about that?"

"I am not going to say who my girlfriend is," I replied slyly, "She's working tonight so it wouldn't be fair to oust her just yet." Not a lie. Mia really was working. Family events for most people are social events. For her it was a national event.

Mia and Louie danced when he finally arrived (ever so fashionably late, but I suspect it was because Lilly was going to tell him tonight). The press was allowed in finally to get pictures of the 'beautiful people'. Mia explained that there was an after party that we'd go to where the younger crowd would show up.

I sat back with Prince Phillippe and talked about music. "We have more in common than people think," he said waving to a camera. "Both of us live in a bubble."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"People are watching us both. Every little decision we make is going to be judged like it's life or death. With me it is at times…with you it's what you decide to wear on stage. And who you are dating," he said raising his glass to his date, Miss Universe. "Dating Mia might just be the smartest thing you've ever done. Finding someone to settle with and who understands what you are going through is the best idea. She might understand it more than you do."

_He made sense. Damn the man; he made sense. _

"I mean, she watches the attention you get from the band, while she too is in the band. Sure she gets some popularity. But you are the one that people are interested in. The lead singer. But here she has that role. She's the future of this government. You have no idea how much tourism has increased because of her. She's always talking about Genovia in interviews. Great publicity."

"Yeah…she's really proud of Louie," I replied. "She thinks he'll be a great leader."

"Oh, and he will be. I'm proud of how she handled things when Louie came up. She handled it with grace. Even my _mother_ was impressed."

"Things work out for the best," I replied.

Across the room we noticed two older men yelling at one another. One tossed his brandy at the other. Phillippe burst out laughing, very un-princelike. Hell, if he was I could too. Mia glared at us from the dance floor.

* * *

We changed into more comfortable clothes for the after party. She wore a lacy black top with a white skirt. She suggested I wear black pants and a white collared shirt, which I could keep open (isn't she so kind?). 

The young and beautiful were all there. Musicians. Models. Actors. Actresses. Her brother and _my_ sister were noticeably absent. "Where are they?" I mused, looking at Katie who was talking to a girlfriend.

"He told me that she wanted to talk to him after Anna's party. I suspect to tell him about…well, you _know_."

"Let's go back home," I whispered after a few hours.

"I have to stay. Louie still hasn't shown up," she said tiredly. "I _have_ to play hostess."

I looked around. "I highly doubt he will show up after getting this news. Besides, everyone seems happy and entertained. Let's go."

I pulled her out a side entrance and no one noticed.

We passed by our limousine and her old bodyguard Lars. "Oh, hey man. What's going on?" I asked, extending my hand.

He looked at Mia. "Princess, you pierced your nose? Why did your new bodyguard let you?"

"Because I'm a grown up and did it on my own," she said hugging him. "How is watching Princess Sophia?"

He looked tired. "I would rather be watching over you again. She's too much of a party animal."

"You are the one who chose to leave," she reminded him. Only weeks ago he had requested a position in Europe so he could be closer to his mother who was ill. "But your job is always waiting for you when you decide to come back," she said smiling at her old friend.

"You treating her well?" he asked looking at me behind his big sunglasses.

"Well enough," I said with a laugh.

"We better be off. Back the palace for us," _European Mia_ said, kissing both his cheeks. "Have a good night and stay safe," she said as we walked away.

* * *

"You know, I think it's being around so many people in a small area…" 

"What?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her.

"That makes me tired. 'Cuz when it's just you and me I'm fine. Wide awake."

We spent some more time, just walking around. She pointed out the highlights of her adopted hometown. "That's the Cathedral," she said standing at the bottom of the steps. "It's over _five_ hundred years old. All my ancestors got married here."

What she didn't say meant so much more. I sat down on the steps and she sat next to me. "And Louie will, right?" I asked carefully.

"Anyone who is going to be the ruler will. I don't have to. I wouldn't _want_ to," she replied, holding my hand.

"Where would you want to?" I asked softly, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Back home. Something small. Maybe even elope. Wouldn't want a big deal with everyone watching."

"That's what I'd want," I replied.

We continued our walk and returned to the palace at four in the morning. "We have to be up in three hours for mass," she said with a laugh.

"Let's skip. Get out of town," I suggested. "Let's go to Paris or…I dunno, let's just _leave_. Disappear until we have to go back home."

She smiled which reached her eyes, "You think?" she asked. "Is that possible?"

Which is why we quickly packed our things and left for the airport. The ticket person was shocked that we were there in the middle of the night. "Do you need to charter a private plane? We can do that for the princess you know-"

"No. We just want to get out for a little while."

"Well, we can get you to Venice-"

"Perfect," we said together.


	25. ULTIMATE frisbee

MIA:

Okay, so maybe it was taking the cowardly way out. I was avoiding talking to my brother about his newfound fatherhood. He called me the next day.  
"Where the hell are you?" he hissed.

"In an undisclosed area. What's up?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what is up," he replied. "Why didn't you warn me? Give me some sort of heads up?"

"Because you would never have dealt with it yourself. What is going to happen? How is Kate handling it?"

"She's fine. It's me that is freaking out."

"So…"

"She and I will still get married in the fall," he replied. "That's not the issue here."

I was a bit relieved. "Then what is?"

"Lilly doesn't want the baby."

"Wh-What?" I asked, choking on air.

"She wants to just hand it off to me to raise. Me and Kate."

I looked sideways at Michael who was talking to a female fan in the hallway. "Is that not a good thing? Does Kate-"

"Kate is fine with the whole thing. She wants to raise the baby."

"So what is-"

"The big _deal_ is, she takes all this time to figure out what _she_ wants and doesn't give me a chance to decide what I want."

"What exactly do you want?" I said in a hushed tone once I noticed the fan was listening to my conversation.

"I don't know. That's the thing. I mean, I know I want Kate and I to have some time alone together. We haven't ever had that with her living back in the States and my carrying on my duties."

"Okay-"

"But a baby….I mean, it's a baby. I helped make the baby. And I would hate for the child to think that he or she was unwanted. I want the baby….just…the timing…it isn't…."

"Right?" I asked.

"It's just putting all of us on a faster track here."

"Are you mad at Lilly?"

"No…just…aggravated right now. She only cares about this stupid Manny guy. That's her main concern here, not the welfare of the baby, just him. It's so frustrating that she's only concerned about that."

"But you are too-"

"I suggested that we try to raise the baby together. I can get her a place here so she could raise the baby and we could be a family…a dysfunctional one, but a family. I don't want to be the ghost father that I had when I was a kid. I told her all this and she said no."

"She has a life you know-"

"When you become a parent Mia," he started, "Your life becomes less important than your child's life. They come first. Their happiness is first."

For some reason this statement struck a chord with me. "You can't expect her to change her life totally Lou-"

"What, her nomadic lifestyle following around her boyfriend? Of course not. I should just give up my job and follow her and her off and on boyfriend and our child around. Right?"

He kind of made sense. I hated to say it, but he did. "So what are you going to do?" I asked meekly.

"Kate and I were just talking before I called you," he replied with a sigh. "We'll raise the baby as our own."

"Will it even know about Lilly-"

"She said she'd rather it not know."

"But the press-"

"Will believe that our sudden change of wedding date will be because of the baby."

"So Lilly won't exist?"

"It's how she said she wanted it. Earlier this morning."

This did sound like the Lilly I knew back in high school. Getting into trouble and finding the easiest way out. Letting other people deal with her problems as she glided away easily. She had done it so many times to me during high school. "Louie, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's obviously not your fault. I shouldn't have…well, you know."

"You should have left it in your pants?" I guessed.

He laughed slightly. "I guess so."

"Well, now I'll have a lovely niece or nephew in a few more months."

"Lucky you only have to deal with the questions…I have to deal with the reality."

Michael and I spent the rest of the week dodging the paparazzi that figured out where we were. Most of our visit was spent in our hotel suite. But even there we weren't alone. Grandmere was on the phone yelling at me for leaving my duties. She can fire me. I don't care.

I bought a magazine that had pictures from Anna's party. "Listen to this," I said clearing my throat. I held the magazine in one hand and rubbed his bare leg with the other. " ' Prince Phillippe bonds with musician Michael Moscovitz, beau of Princess and musician Mia Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo. To the left the two men laugh at the goings on at the party. Clearly the prince approves of the princesses' choice in men'." I said with a smile. I slid up his chest and kissed him. "Aren't we so lucky he likes you?"

We returned home and were bombarded at the airport. "Princess! Are you engaged?"

"Michael, did you pop the question this week?"

"Mia, are you pregnant?"

"Michael, are you moving to Genovia with Mia?"

We laughed and waved to the reporters. We met the rest of the band in Washington State. They all were a little distant to us. "You are the newsmakers anyways," Kevin sniped to Michael. "What does it matter if _we're_ around?"

So things were really weird. But it didn't affect our chemistry on the stage. More guys showed up. When we were at one of our later shows in San Jose Michael showed the other guys my song. "We should play this," Manny said at rehearsal. "It's easy to work with."

So I nervously stood in the middle of the stage. "Okay guys, calm down," I said, settling the crowd down from the previous song.

"One sec," Michael said walking over to me casually and flicking some water to the crowd. "Cool off already!"  
He tapped me on the shoulder, "Go for it babe."

I blushed and waited for them to start to play the song. I was surprised with how into it I got. I skipped a word by mistake though. I said 'We haven't fucked yet but my head keeps spinning'. I was looking over at Michael as I said it and his eyes got all wide and googly. That was the only time we'd brought our relationship to the stage.

The crowd really liked the song and I felt like I was on top of the world. Nothing could go wrong now. I have Michael. I have a good career. Tour is almost over so I can go home and hang out with Michael in my own apartment. Bring some reality to our relationship.

Everything is just as it should be.

The whole group of us celebrated the end of the tour by hitting the beach. I wore the bathing suit that I wore in Genovia that Michael seemed to enjoy so much. "Mia, what are you wearing?" he demanded standing in front of me and covering me up.

"Um, a bathing suit," I said pushing him aside. "Don't be a dork."

"Mia," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the bus.

"What?" I asked. "Are you trying to do this to be the cute jealous boyfriend?"

"Mia, I don't want them checking you out," he said in hushed tones as Kevin and Manny walked by.

"You're being paranoid."

"You look too hot."

I smiled, "As much as I enjoy having you spaz out for me, knock it off. Now." Then I walked off the bus with my short shorts and tank top on. My bathing suit was on underneath.

We sat off to the side, away from the crowds. "Mia, Frisbee?" Kevin asked pulling the toy out of a bag.

"Sure," I said finishing up the lotion on my legs.

"Let me get your back," Manny offered.

"Oh, thanks."

I could feel Michael's eyes glaring at me. "Mia. Can we talk?" he asked.

I smiled, "Later sweetie. Come play Frisbee."

"Michael, you didn't have to throw it then," I said, putting ice on Kevin's eye.

"I was playing Frisbee," he snapped. "Isn't that the point? Throwing it?"

"Yeah, when he's paying attention," I replied. "Not like a total jerk. You are being a total jerk today."

"Can't you at least put a shirt on?" he asked, pointing to my cleavage.

I looked down. "So it's okay for _you_ to look at me like this, but no one else?"

"Right."

I handed Kevin his bag of ice and walked away.

I went to the bed area and put on a long sleeve shirt, a sweater and a sweatshirt. Then some yoga pants and sweatpants. "Is this good enough for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

I glared at him. "You know, if I didn't love you I'd really _loathe_ you right now."

He looked pretty relieved. "Mia…I just…I know that you are really, really hot and amazing, and well…perfect…and you've always been so tight with all of us…I just don't…you know, want anything to happen like it did with us. Ya know?"

I understood then. "Michael, the only reason something happened with us is because we _both_ wanted it to. You didn't make it happen, no matter how studly you think you are."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I'm a jerk, huh?"

"Always admit it and we'll be fine."

We went to a club that night. And I just focused on Michael. Which he seemed to enjoy. We made out a little in the VIP section and gossiped about the other people in the room. We posed for a picture with Lindsey Lohan (even though we haven't liked her since she told the press she wanted Michael and I to break up). "Wanna go back to the bus and make out?" Michael asked.

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

We laid in his bunk and read Tina's new romance novel, _Virtuoso_. About the evolving love story of a young girl and her genius lover, Rocco. He read his chapters in goofy voices. But we finally settled in for bed at one in the morning. "Hard to believe we're back in New York tomorrow," he said nuzzling into my neck.

"Back to reality," I agreed.

"Live with me," he said softly. More of a question than an order.

"Kay," I said softly. I liked how everything was so easy with him now. "Where though?"

"We can get our own place," he replied. "I'll call Garry tomorrow. He can send out some feelers."

"Feelers?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. They can look for a place for us."

"Wouldn't it be more quaint if we found our own?" I asked turning so I was facing him.

"But this way we could get right in."

"But give specific orders," I replied. "Small. No guest rooms or anything. The Village would be perfect."

"Not SoHo?" he asked.

"No. Too uppity. I just want something for us. We're more the village."

He smiled. "It's the beginning, right babe?"

"Huh?"

"We're beginning a whole life together huh?"

I nodded, "Exciting, no?"

He kissed me softly. "It's just what I want."


	26. Entertainment Tonight

A week later we were moved into a small apartment that no one would imagine a princess and a rocker to live in. Our landlady was a little Italian woman who didn't really speak very good English. I gave her some flowers the day we officially moved in.

"Sweet girl," she said taking in the scent. "You come for supper on Sunday, yes?"

I smiled, "I'll try to come down."

Then Michael and I christened each room that night leading into the next morning. Our new bed hadn't arrived yet so we were sleeping on the living room floor. "We're so lucky we remembered to buy strawberries," I said feeding him one.

"Yesh," he said chewing. "This is perfect. Good tunes on the radio. Got my girl naked in my arms. How can I go wrong?"

"Well, not handing me a strawberry could be one way," I teased.

We started rehearsing for the MTV Video awards. We were performing Tall Glass Of Water, which was nominated for video of the year. I had to go to a stylist for my hair and everything, which totally was not me. Not the New York me at least. It was the _Genovian_ me.

"So…" Michael said from the other side of the door in our apartment. I was putting on my dress.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out how to wear my clothes without anything falling out.

"Um, are we officially coming out tonight…you know, as a couple and stuff?" he asked. I could just picture him standing out there; biting the corner of his lower lip and running his hands through his hair.

I peeked out. "Come on in and help me," I said with a smile.

He came in, "Wow, that's a really hot skirt."

"It's for the performance. I have a dress for the show itself."

I was nervous about wearing it. Sebastino had picked out my clothes. I was wearing a worn out mini shirt (but it covered everything necessary), and a really funky top. Seb had come over the night before with some old concert t-shirts that be got off of E-bay (yes, we royals buy off of the internet). He had ripped them apart and then sewed them together. The top left corner was Rolling Stones. The top right was Nirvana. The bottom was Green Day, Sloan and Weezer. It sound atrocious, but he made it look totally cool.

"Well, what about my shirt?" I asked. "Like?"

He stood back and smiled. "That's awesome. But I think everyone is going to be checking out your legs babe. How'd they get so smooth?"

He had teased me the night before because I hadn't shaven.

"I got a wax earlier," I said rolling my eyes and searching for my shoes.

"Come on, hurry. The limo is going to be here any minute. And we still haven't discussed if we're coming out or not."

"Coming out?" I asked slipping into my sneaker. Yes, I was wearing low rise Converse sneakers. I couldn't easily play in fancy shoes. I stared at my reflection.

"As a couple."

"Oh, um, sure. What do you think?" I asked, looking right up at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said, hiding a smile. He was excited about showing me off.

And I was just as excited about showing him off.

"Okay, I have to get into my dress now."

I love, love, _love_ my dress. It's strapless with a white background and black flowers, and a corset type thing that actually made it look like I had breasts.

"Wow," was all Michael could muster as I left our room.

I stood there, watching as he gaped at me. "Weren't you just yelling at me to move? That the limo-"

"Right, right," he said opening the front door. "By the way," he started as I walked past him.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful."

Which means sooo much more than hot, at least in Michael talk. He once explained it to me. Hot was something that fades. You get all old and wrinkly. Beauty stays forever.

"Michael! Michael! Over here!" Maria Menunos said, waving us over. We had survived leaving the limo. I felt totally underdressed, but still got compliments on it from all the boys. We were officially going as a group, but we'd let the interviewers infer what they would by our body language.

"Hey there Maria," Manny and Kevin said cheerfully. Orlando ran to catch up with them. Michael and I stood back. His hand on the small of my back.

"Hey Michael, Mia…"

"Hi," he mumbled. He was so terribly nervous. He hated live interviews. His shoulders were hunched over.

"We're here with the hot rock group _Glass of Water_," she said into the camera. "How you guys feeling?"

Michael and I slunk to the back a little and let the others talk. I knew she'd come to us with the question that had been running around in the tabloids all summer. He took my hand and whispered, "You look beautiful baby."

"We haven't gotten too much heat," I whispered, crinkling my nose, looking up at him.

He put his sunglasses on me to shield me from the sunlight. "Not too much," he agreed.

"Thanks for the glasses."

"You look cute in them," he whispered.

I smiled and was about to say something when the questions turned to us. "Mia, I love your dress…it's so different from what we've seen on your before for music events."

Was that a question? "Yes. I decided to be girly tonight."

"She's wearing heels and every thing," Kevin went on.

"We told her she had to dress up," Michael said, looking lovingly at me, "She's our princess so she should dress like one."

Maria made an 'awww' face. "SO, rumors true or false?"

I looked up at him for the answer and he put on his rock star smile, "Well, what do _you_ think?"

She gave me a look.

"I _am_ a woman in love," I admitted.

Michael squeezed my hand.

She then turned to Michael. The other's looked highly amused that we were being questioned. "And you, sir?"

He shrugged, "I dunno about _that_," he teased.

I gave him a smirk.

"We'll see how I feel later then," I teased back to him.

"Yes, I'm madly in love," he admitted quickly. Maria was laughing like an idiot. Wearing a gown that could feed a third world country for years.

"You know you are breaking millions of women's hearts around the world? Including mine," she said rubbing his arm.

I smiled at Manny, who was making a face. "I've waited long enough for this. You girls had plenty of time to find me," he said with a cocky grin. "I think we better go inside now. Nice meeting with you Maria."

"Wait, wedding bells?" she asked

Michael turned even paler than he already was.

"We're just enjoying things how they are," I explained. Geez, was it _sooo_ terrible that she was hoping we'd marry?

"There you go, John. The Justin and Britney of the rock world. Back to ya."

We cringed when she said this. We all know how that turned out. He was dating a huge movie star and she was…well, white trash.

My new sneakers were cutting up my ankles. Before we were to go on stage to perform I was rubbing my ankles. "What's wrong?" Michael asked, walking by.

"Look," I said showing him and hopping on one foot.

He made a face. "Take them off."

"I can't-"

"If Britney can make out with Madonna, the dude from Rage Against the Machine can go spastic, you can perform with no shoes."

So I did. I knew the camera was focused on them at one point, making me completely paranoid. I don't know what got into me though. It was kind of a relief. I really had the best performance ever.

It didn't hurt that Michael came up behind me and was practically singing the song to me. Guitar sex ensued.

We changed for the after parties. I was wearing jeans and a tank top with some flip flops. Michael was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. We'll work on his fashion later.

It was nice. To finally be able to kiss in front of everyone. We didn't care if people caught it on the camera and that it'd be a news story on Entertainment Tonight. Or that it'd be dubbed a Justin and Britney type relationship. We knew the truth.

"I kind of wish you were wearing that skirt again," he whispered huskily into my ear while we sat on the couch of the host. I couldn't remember who the host was to be honest. We were shuttled there.

"Why is that?" I asked, nibbling his ear.

"Easier access," he teased, rubbing my inner thigh.

I watched as he did this and licked my lips. "Come on. Let's go find somewhere."

He laughed, "Are you serious baby?"

"Totally."

He jumped up and picked me up so I had to wrap my legs around him. "Watch out, get out of the way," he yelled to the grinding couples.

We settled on the limousine. I would have never imagined it'd be like this with Michael. I had been so naïve, believing that each and every time would be beautiful and romantic. I never took into account that there would be times that I would just want to do it. That it was a momentary thing that had to be quenched.


	27. It's Not Everyday

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile. But my dear beta has been giving me extra time to write part three and I have not used my time wisely. I haven't gotten anywhere NEAR finished with it, sadly. Here is a little chapter to remind you that I still exist. And for everyone back at school: HAHA.

* * *

MICHAEL:

Mia is…amazing. She wasn't what I had ever expected, and that wasn't all that bad. I mean, she was Mia, but there was a wild side to her. She did it in the freakin limo for crying out loud. At least our driver wasn't there. I wouldn't have done it if he had been. Or maybe I would have. I don't know. My mind was kind of off, ya know?

From there on we were the big couple in the news. Sightings of us looking for engagement rings was always on the news, we just laughed at it all. We were happy just being together. I mean, yes we planned on getting married eventually, but we both just wanted to be in the band and come home together.

Which did _not_ please her grandmother. Not only had her grandson produced an illegitimate heir (with Lilly that is), but her granddaughter was living in sin with a musician.

Yes. Lilly and Louie had a baby they named Damon. He looked like Louie. He has his big blue eyes and dimples that make anyone who sees him drop what they are doing and pick him up.

Well, anyone other than Lilly. She couldn't handle seeing her son. She immediately signed adoption papers so that Kate was his legal guardian and so Lilly had no claim of parentage. This, of course, was really hard on her, but she knew that she couldn't take care of Damon like Louie and Kate could. She only saw Damon and Louie on TV when they were making public appearances.

So things are basically perfect. It's almost been a year since we came out to the press. "What are you reading?" Mia asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Gameboy."

She nodded. "Weird, my dad called last night. Did you hear my phone ring at all?" she asked, standing behind me and putting her hand on my head.

"No," I lied automatically. I had. But I was in the process of seducing her by then. I wasn't going to stop and chat with the prince.

"I'll just give him a call then we can head out, okay?" she said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, "Go for it."

We were going back on tour again. This time around college campuses. Much smaller venues. We liked being intimate with our audience. Plus, Kevin liked to shag the freshman.

Our sophomore album came out in March to rave reviews. Mia and I both had written the songs on the album and many poked fun at that fact. One guy said that our love story could be seen in the liner notes. Screw him. We're in love.

I looked down the hall at her while she waited to be connected to her dad. She was looking for her Adidas flip flop.

I still got the butterflies in my stomach when I looked at her. I couldn't believe she was mine. All mine. _No one else's_.

MIA:  
"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"We need you here, right now," Dad replied.

"Why? Dad, I'm about to go on tour-"

"It's Louie," he said simply, with a sigh.

"What about him?" I asked, leaning against the closet. "Did something happen to him-"

"Just, please. Mia, get here on the next flight. I have the jet-"

"Why though? For how long do you need me?"

"We need to show a united front," he said cryptically. I looked down the hall at my boyfriend of one year and three months. He was playing a video game and looking tired. We had been up all night. Playing Boggle of course. Yes, _Boggle_.

"What do you mean?" I asked, forgetting about my sandal.

"There is question about his bloodline."

"Huh?" I asked, walking barefooted into the kitchen. It was a mess. I made a mental note to have a cleaner come in so we didn't return to bugs and moldy pizza.

"Come here before it gets to the news," he hissed. "Your flight is at six. Be there at five thirty and do _not_ attract attention. Don't bring Michael."

"Why can't I bring him?" I demanded. He had to understand that Michael and I are a package deal. Like fun dip. I was the sugar and he was the thingie you…okay, you get the picture.

He looked up. "I can see up your shirt," he whispered.

I slapped him playfully. "Why not Dad?"

"It's family."

"_He's_ family."

"But Louie may not be," he snapped. "I don't want any extra attention, got it? If you bring him then all the paparazzi will be there. Asking why you are coming to Genovia. Then they'd think there was a wedding or something and come here like bee to honey. Be at the airport at five thirty. Lars will be waiting."

Whoa. Lars? What the fuck? "Um, I guess. I have to call our manager and stuff…."

But he'd hung up.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. "Where can't I go? A royal ball? Shucks."

"To Genovia. I have to go to Genovia tonight. I don't know why…something with Lou…"

"What about the tour?"

"I dunno. Call Chaz up," I said pushing my hair behind my ears. I had an icky feeling. "He knows the songs." Chaz, the man I replaced in the band now was a roadie.

"He could use some cash," Michael said softly. "But it wouldn't be the same without you. Want me to come anyways? You never listen to him anyways…"

"NO, I think this is something serious. Um…but I'll be back, ya know?" I said, searching through our desk for my passport. "Have you seen my passport?"

"It's in the music room," he replied. "_When_ will you be back?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But you have to go meet the bus," I said rushing to find the passport. "Tell them I'm sorry. I'll have Chaz meet you, okay?"

He stood sadly in the doorway of the music room. "I guess."

"You understand, right?" I said, softening and standing in front of him. I let my hands fall onto his chest. "And once I see you again I'll make it all up to you."

"Mia, it's not just sex," he said softly. "I just…fine. Wait here, okay?"

I watched as he walked down to our kitchen and opened the freezer. What was he getting, ice cream? "Whatcha doing?" I called, curious.

He came and stood in front of me again. Then he went down on one knee, "I was going to wait until we were in Boston tomorrow, but we won't be together then. Mia, I want to marry you."

I know what you are thinking. Not romantic at all. But I cried. I seriously cried when he put that ring on my finger. It was much better than the one Felix had given me (you know, the one my grandmother told him to propose with). It was platinum with a round diamond in the middle with two smaller blue stones offsetting it. I was utterly speechless. "Is that a 'I wanna marry you too, Michael'?" he asked with a nervous smile.

I nodded, my mouth still wide open. _Very attractive_. He stood up and kissed me. A _knee buckling, mind blowing make-me-forget-that-I'm-leaving _kind of kiss. "It's …. How did you manage to do this?" I asked, taking his face in my hands. I didn't look at the ring. That would be my entertainment on the plane ride.

"I have my ways," he said taking me in close for a hug. "Maybe I keep it around in case you ever realize how stupid it is to be with me. I'd use it to bribe you back. I'm sorry I wasn't very romantic asking…but well, I had a whole thing planned tomorrow night. After the show I was going to bring you back to the Green Monster where we had our first kiss. Then over to the park."

I really _do _have the most romantic man in the world at my disposal. How on _earth_ did I get so lucky?

I smiled, "How much time you got before you need to go to the bus? I wanna show my Mom."

He looked at his watch, "I can be late. It's not _everyday_ I get engaged to the perfect girl."


	28. Apart

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry. It's been two _whole _weeks since I've updated but I started school again...you have no idea how stressful it is going to be. I hope I still have some readers out there.

By the way, to anyone interested the Red Sox are in a tight race for first place in the AL east. We need the rally caps out ladies and gents. And on another note, I went to Phantom Planet last weekend which was AMAZING. And to top it all off I am going to see Weezer, Foo Fighters and Hot Hot Heat in a mere month. Yeah, you heard me. Now show me the love

Dedicated to Filiklepto for skipping class and bringing her laptop in to read my stories. You rock.

And to Lucie who still has not updated her story in well over a month.

* * *

Mia:

"More tea, your highness?" the stewardess asked as I stared at my new 'ice'. I quickly hid my left hand.

"Um, no thanks. Coke Lite would be great though," I replied.

It was still weird being called _your highness_. I'm used to being ignored. Being anonymous in New York City. Being treated like a little sister by the band (well, not by Michael, but you know what I mean). I would much rather be known as a musician than a princess. Plus, being a princess opened me up for all sorts of stupid media nick names. '_Rock Star Princess'_, '_The Queen and her Men'_. And therefore Michael got shit for it too.

"Princess! Princess! Over here, are the reports about your brother true? Did he pay off a technician to say he was your father's son?"

I looked at Lars, who was pulling me through the crowd. He was still working for the family now that his mother passed on. Now he mainly does stuff around the palace and when my grandmother made public appearances; which were now few and far between.

"Where'd you get that ring? Did you get engaged?" someone yelled out to me. I'm happy that amid all this drama my _hand_ was getting attention.

I finally stopped to think when I got into my town car. I hadn't realized until moments later that Louie was sitting in there too. "Hey," I said softly. "What's going on? What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. I never paid _anyone _off. I don't have the money to," he said. It was clear he'd been crying. "I was a poor college kid. At Princeton off a football scholarship."

I put my arm around him. "We'll figure this all out. Don't worry."

"Katie is going nuts," he stammered. "She wants to shoot the guy."

"Well, I do too," I replied with a laugh. "Lou, you are my _brother_," I said holding his hand. "No matter what."

* * *

MICHAEL:

It was very odd being on the bus without Mia. They were all sitting up front drinking and I was in the back playing solitaire. Feeling very…. _solitary_. Mia still hadn't called to tell me what the deal was.

"Michael, come on. We need you," Kevin said pulling me from the back.

"For what?"

I walked up front and saw that they were all measuring their schlongs. "What the fuck are you doing?" I said laughing. God. It's _great_ to be sober.

"Well, we're all from different ethnicities. Thought it'd be nice to see who has the biggest."

"_I'm_ bigger," I guaranteed, backing away.

"Come on then. Show us."

"This sounds way too cultish," I replied.

"Michael. Don't be a douche. Measure up."

I didn't want to be a _douche_ so I did. "Beat you by a full inch," I said tossing the measuring tape back at them.

"That thing is too big to satisfy a woman properly," Chaz shot at me. "It'd _terrify _an average woman."

I smirked, "I don't have to satisfy an average woman."

"Oh God, here comes another song from him," Manny teased.

"I proposed," I blurted out. "I'm _allowed_ to be happy."

They all put their business back in their pants and congratulated me. I'm sure Mia will be pleased to know that all their members were hanging out when I told them. "I thought you were going to wait though, til September or something. When she was all stressed out about the tour?" Kevin asked.

I noticed Orlando wasn't saying anything.

"Well, she doesn't know when she'll be back so…"

"Did she totally freak out?" Chaz asked. "What did she think of the ring?"

"She liked it. A lot. Couldn't really say too much."

"It was a nice ring," Manny replied slowly. "I couldn't say much when you showed _me_."

"You were hoping it was for you," Kevin joked. "That's awesome man. Is that why you were so late? Up _celebrating_?"

I laughed, "No. I did it about two minutes before I had to be _here._ Then we went to tell her mother."  
"Gotcha. Orlando, have some class. Congratulate the man."

He gave me a dirty look and said something Spanish. I'm sure it's not _good fortune's my fellow. _

* * *

She called late that night. "Hey baby," I said softly, hiding from the others. "How's things?"

"I just got to the palace. It's nuts here. Some guy is trying to say that Louie paid him off to falsify documents saying he was my brother. Can you believe it?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry to hear it babe. Want me to come over?"

"No, you don't have to. I have to stay here a few weeks I think. But I'll be back at the end of the month, okay?"

"I'll meet you in New York," I offered. "We have a break at the end of the month. We can go back to our place." It was our place. Totally _our _place.

"Okay. I have to catch some breakfast with the prime minister or something. I'm going to look like a zombie."

"But a very _cute_ zombie."

"I have not slept in _two_ days, if you remember. Saturday night someone kept me up all night trying to tell me about his new favorite book."

"The karma sutra _is_ a classic," I argued. "I didn't hear you complaining then."

"Yes I did!" she giggled, "Remember…Oh, hi Dad. Yes, I'll be right there."

I'm _guessing_ that wasn't for me.

"Remember what?" I teased.

"Breakfast. How was the show?" she asked quickly.

"Sucked without you. Call me soon?"

"Maybe tonight…or this afternoon according to you."

* * *

The next few weeks were weird. Quiet. I wrote a lot. Looked online at some houses I thought Mia might like. _Yes._ I wanted to buy a house with her. Somewhere only she and I would really know about.

We played at colleges, and I was hit on by younger girls. God. This would have been my _dream_ a few years ago. I would never have used the "Sorry girls, I'm taken" line. No. I would tell them that I had no girlfriend.

But they just said, "She doesn't have to know". And on that note I would send them to Kevin.

I talked to Mia nearly every night for only a minute or two. She was always doing something with her brother. She had a few interviews with the press and defended him as any sister (well, not mine) would.

It was in all the papers. People kept approaching me and asking about my thoughts. Mia said I could say whatever I wanted but I didn't. It wasn't my place to. But I did read about it.

I hated that our conversations were always so damn short. She was always off doing something for her family and telling me she'd be home in no time. Yeah, when _Daddy_ says she can come back.

The reports were saying that Louie was having trouble paying for school because his football scholarship didn't come through. He'd hurt his knee and was done with sports. So he'd lost his scholarship. The guy who worked in the lab was really his dad.

He knew that Lou's mom had an affair with the prince. He let it slip to Louie one day as a teenager and then Lou decided to use this to support himself through college. He convinced his birth father to falsify the tests in order to prove he was Phillippe's son.

Somehow, it made sense to me. He never really fit in with the family. I mean, I've been to parties before and he kind of just hung in the background. Never got involved. But I couldn't tell Mia that. She'd kill me.

So to keep my mind off of her I hung out with the guys and the other bands that were on the tour. "Want some?" Josh Caritas of _Rushmore_ asked me.

I looked in his hand. "What is that?"

He laughed, "Don't be such a pussy. Everyone is doing it."

I stared at the green pills in his hand. "No. I'm straight, thanks."


	29. Sex Lies Videotape

Author's Note: It's been awhile. I know. I admit that I suck majorly. I'm leaving you to search through the crap C&J stories. For that I apologize. But would you rather wait during this part of the story, or wait MONTHS for part three to emerge from my head? Cuz it's there, I just haven't had time to write for fun at all. It's all for school these days.

BUt I can be convinced to write more if I get more reviews than I've been getting.

FYI: I'm going to both the Rooney COncert in November, and to the Weezer/Foo next Saturday. AND yANKEES STILL SUCK AT LIFE. The End.

Also, keep in mind I wrote this Summer 04. When a couple that is mentioned was still 'happily married'. I left it in for a reason.

* * *

Michael:

"Good news," Mia said warmly a few weeks later.

"Yes?" I asked, biting into a peanut butter bar. I had mentioned I liked peanut butter _once_ and everyone started giving me stuff after shows.

"I'm coming back."

I threw the candy out toward the front of the bus, hitting someone. "That's awesome baby, when? Where can I meet you?" I asked, forgetting my plans that night; a party at Josh's mansion.

" New York. The apartment," she replied.

"Perfect. When?"

"Where are you guys now?"

I looked out the window. "Um, four miles from the Hilldale Exit?" I replied.

" Memphis," she said with a laugh.

"You are sick."

"Or I'm looking it up right now on my laptop," she said with a laugh.

"They don't have you busy today?" I asked, practically jumping with joy. I'm _such_ a tool.

"No. It'd be hard to do that when I'm sitting at our desk in our apartment."

I stopped moving, "Say what?"  
"I'm home," she said laughing. "About to go to bed actually."

"Really? When?"

"I got in earlier. Lou is staying at the Ritz. Trying to get away from the mess back home."

"It hasn't been settled yet?" _Oh who cares? She's back! She's in my time zone! _

"No. It won't be for another few months. Court and stuff. I dunno. I don't want to think about it right now. When is the break?"

"The tour is wrapping up in a few days. Can't you fly here?"

"What, to a moving _bus_?" she teased.

"Well, no. you know what I mean. To me. I can't wait."

"I'll see you when you come back," she replied.

Didn't she _care _about seeing me? "What did your family say about the engagement?"

Silence.

"Mia?"

"Yeah. It's just, I couldn't really get a good time to tell Dad. Or Grandmere."

Oh. _Just the people_ who are going to freak the most. "I see. I understand."

"But I'm calling her once I get off of the phone with you. With a whole ocean between us she can't kill me," she said laughing.

"Right…Thursday we are supposed to drive back. I'm gonna fly though. I wanna see you."

I could almost hear the smile in her voice, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I'll see you in a few days then?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling completely for the first time in almost a month. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I was becoming two people since she left. I was Michael Moscovitz the rock star in public. I put on an act, hung out with the right people. Made good contacts. But When I went to bed I was Michael Moscovitz: the moron who fell in love with a princess.

I missed her more than I would let on. You know when you look at magazines, at couples who are both celebrities? Take….Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt, for example. She's in America filming, while he's out in Greece making a movie. You wonder if they even mind being apart. If they even think of one another when they are mingling among the social elite. I'll tell you right now, they do.

I saw her favorite actors or musicians in my travels and make plans to meet up with them once Mia gets home. So she can meet them. And then my new friends from this other band, _Jester_, try to get me to hook up with women when we went out.

The old Michael would do that without even thinking twice. But I have Mia Thermopolis here. The image of perfection in my eyes. Why would I do anything to ruin that?

* * *

MIA:  
Genovia was terrible. Reporters were asking me what I was going to do now that I was poised to take the throne instead of Louie. "I don't plan on doing anything. Louie will be the crowned prince. And then his son Damon will. I am going to continue my music career."

A lot of Louie's so called friends stopped answering his phone calls. I was his only true friend left. So I kidnapped him. Kind of. Grandmere told me to bring him to New York. I invited him to stay in the apartment but he said no. He just wanted to be alone in the hotel room. He didn't want to impose on me and Michael.

"Besides, you two have a lot of time to make up for."

"Only a few weeks," I argued with a wink.

"From what I hear you guys are going at it like rabbits."

"Louie!" I said slapping his arm. "That's disgusting. But I do want to see him…discuss a wedding and stuff."

He laughed, "I'm happy for you little sister."

I looked at my ring, "I better go back to my place and call Grandmere. Tell her about the wedding."

"I cannot believe you were there for more than a month and never told them," he said with a laugh.

"No time. Being a princess is a _very_ busy job you know. Wearing my tiara and everything," I teased.

I fully intended on calling her right away. But no. I called Michael. I couldn't resist. Hearing his voice would calm me down. But then I'll call Grandmere.

She was very calm actually. She said she was happy for me and was looking forward to planning a wedding. That this could help clear up any messiness left over from the _Louie situation_. "Grandmere, we will probably want something small. Over here. And not in a church," I replied holding my breath.

She was blown by that. "I do not think so Amelia."

"I do. He's not Catholic."

"We can fix that."

"No. He's not changing that," I snapped. I don't think he'd care, but I digress. "We are having this our way. I just thought you should know."

Louie and I went to Fashion Week since Seb was having a show. We were sat in the front, near Mandy Moore. That is, _I_ was given those seats. It was expected I'd be bringing Michael. Not the disgraced _maybe_ prince from Genovia.

We got tired of listening to the chatter and left. Celebrities need lives. Seriously.

I bought some fresh flowers. Daisies were Michael's favorite so I spread them throughout the apartment. And I got air fresheners. I totally forgot to call a cleaning service and spent the first night cleaning out the kitchen.

I set up his favorite dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs (tofu balls for me). He was due any minute now. Making sure everything was perfect for him was my main goal.

I heard the door crack open. "Mia?" his voice called out. "You home?"

I walked barefoot to the front door and his jaw dropped. "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

I smirked. "I'm _home_. Why bother?"

He laughed. "I like that philosophy. I _totally_ support it."

"But actually I just got out of the shower and was air drying," I replied. "Lemme go get some clothes."

I heard him sigh and drop his bags and follow me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "Let me get a good look at ya first," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

I smiled as we parted and he kissed my nose, "You're shivering. Go get your robe on," he said with a laugh.

I came back out in my robe. "I made dinner."

We ate and he told me about the tour. "People were looking for you. They were upset."

"I'm sure." Then it hit me. This was the first time he'd been out there without me. Without me watching over him. Not that he _needed_ a babysitter….

"It was lonely," he said staring into his bowl of pasta. "But I got a lot of work done for the next album I think…"

I sat cross legged on the chair. I had no idea if I _could_ be on that album. "I see. Well, that's good to hear. Did the boys behave themselves?"

He knew what I was asking, "No. Girls hit on me, I deflected them to the guys. It was nice. You have no idea how cool it was to be all 'No, I got my girl'," he said in a gangsta voice. "And what a relief it is to know that all that shit is over."

I laughed. He was right. The whole time I was with Felix I knew there was something missing. Something I had to search for.

"Mind if I take a shower?" he asked after we washed the dishes (and had a soap bubble fight, I won).

"Go for it. I'm gonna catch the news."

"_Don't_ get dressed," he said pulling the rope on my robe. I smacked him playfully and went into our living room and put on the Entertainment Tonight.

"Another celebrity, another sex tape," the anchor said smugly. "After this break."

"Hey Michael, celebrity sex tape!" I called into him. We always loved hearing these stories. It was sick.

"Who?" he asked, half interested.

"They haven't said yet," I called back.

"New on the market today is a sex tape that involves singer Michael Moscovitz from the popular rock group, Glass of Water. The tape stars him and ex-girlfriend Elle Kingston. The two were linked for over a year.

_'I honestly don't know how this got taken,' Miss Kingston says in a written statement made public today, 'My apartment was ripped apart a few weeks ago, while I was on location for a shoot. I don't think he'll care too much. He even told me to go ahead and try to sell it to see how much we'd make off of it. But I guess not much since it's on the internet now.' _

Mr. Moscovitz has not been available for comment. In other news…."

My jaw dropped. A sex tape? I robotically got up and took my laptop to the couch. I looked it up and found it. I was totally disgusted.

"What's going on? Who was it? Paris Hilton again? An Olsen twin?"

I turned my computer toward him. "No."


	30. Easily Lies

Author's Note: Ding dong Joe and a Clarisse are gone. That's right folks. Those stories will have to go over to the movies section. I know I won't miss them at all.

Here is an update for your troubles.

* * *

MICHAEL:

Oh. Shit. She went ahead and did it. That bitch. She waited until she thought Mia was out of the country. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I remembered that night. Mia was off with Felix in San Francisco for the weekend and I was completely bumming out.

Elle suggested I try some of her herbal cigarettes. I hadn't realized that by herbal she meant marijuana. I'd tried it before, when I was in college. With Mia. Neither of us liked it very much and only tried it three or four times.

So anyways, I was high as a kite that night. So I was saying the stupidest shit on the tape. I started bragging about the size of my weiner. Crap.

"Mia…" I said finally, looking at her. She was staring into her lap, tears coming down slowly. "Baby, that was before I was with you. I hardly remember that night."

"She's making you look like a fool just so she can get fame," she said finally after what seemed like forever. "How can she _do_ that? Doesn't she have a heart?"

She wasn't pissed at me? "What?"

"You thought I was crying cuz of _you_? Michael, I know I'm not the only woman you've ever slept with. I _know_ you slept with her. You've told me about this before. But this was forever ago. I mean,just look at how skinny you were. I love you, but you aren't twenty two anymore."

I feigned a mad face.

"I...I just didn't expect her to actually do this."

"It's perfect timing for her, I guess," I said with a sigh, putting my chin on her knees. "What with her big movie shoot and everything. Plus, you have been seen with the ring around in pictures. People knows now about it basically. Perfect time for revenge."

She sighed, "I'm ready for bed."

"Me too," I said in return. Wanting to forget it all. Everything.

The next few days we avoided going outside. I answered a phone call from Jesse Turner, from Jester. "Dude, we're back in the city. P Diddy is having this invite only party. We have to go. Think of all the chicks we'd meet-"

"I'd love to," I lied, looking at Mia as she slept lazily on my belly. "But Mia's home. She kind of wants me to stick around her for awhile. You know what it's like, right?"

"Dude, why are you with her? Haven't you seen the tail you could have? Or just take it without her knowing. Not a big deal."

I shook my head. "I'm all set. Sorry man."

* * *

We met up with Louie for dinner a few times and made it clear that we were still together through this. But that didn't stop them from asking questions when they caught us.

"Princess, are you okay with this tape being out? What do you think about your competition?"

Mia rolled her eyes, and stuck up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger. "_I'm_ the one marrying him. That video was from years ago. When he was a _kid_ practically. He's all grown up now and-"

"Married? So the reports are true?"

I waved them off. She was doing an interview with her brother for the _Today_ show the next morning.

"I hate Katie Couric," she whined in her makeup chair. "She's so effing perky. And seriously who is _that_ tan in New York in the winter? She's the same tint all year round. It's _sick_."

I kissed her forehead and heard a flash go off. "People magazine," the photographer replied. "Hi Mia."

"Oh! Jeff!" she greeted jumping up. "Here, get a real shot of us," she said posing with me.

"Mia, I look like crap," I argued, eating a banana.

She tried to grab it from me but I posed with it for the camera. "That'll be a funny one," the guy said with a laugh.

"Hear that baby? He says I'm funny," I said kissing her cheek. She made a face.

We wrapped our arms around one another and smiled for this Jeff fellow.

I suddenly felt like second banana. Everyone was more interested in seeing her than me. I guess I'll join Nick Lachey in that club.

* * *

MIA:  
Louie and I sat next to one another on the couch. I had been here before as a performer, but not been inside the studio. I hoped I didn't sound like a moron.

I smiled at Michael off camera, eating yet another banana. At least he's getting some fiber in his diet instead of _candy_. "Your highness," Katie started, "Before Louie came onto the scene you were poised to take the position as heir to the Genovian throne…now that his position is in question, what will you do next?" she said in her 'I look like I'm doing a Number Two' way.

I looked at Louie and squeezed his hand. "Support my brother and future crowned prince of Genovia. But I'll do it over here. Stateside. With my band."

"Louie, you are the center of all this mystery. Do you know the man who is making the allegations?"

"No M'am. I have never met him. He says he helped raise me but I was raised in a farmhouse in Connecticut by my mother and grandparents. No siblings or father figures."

"Why would he come out now about this news?"

He looked at me, "I don't know. No idea at all."

Katie continued the interview and lightened it up at the end by asking about my and Michael's engagement. I peeked over at him in a director's chair. He looked up and shrugged. "Um, I guess its okay to say we're engaged," I said softly.

"That's great news!" Katie said cheerfully. "We're looking forward to a big royal wedding."

Michael looked pained. He did not want a big old fashioned wedding. I didn't either, but I had to pacify my grandmother.

The camera got off of us and Katie grabbed my hand, "It's a lovely ring. He has very nice taste."

I smiled, "Well, he's chosen me so he must," I said with a wink. I looked at Louie who looked really bad. "We best be running. Nice seeing you again Miss Couric."

I left with Michael and Louie in tow. They were discussing some big golf tournament. I'm glad Louie isn't stressing out _too_ much about all this…geez.

That night Michael and I were eating a quiet dinner alone when there was knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?" I asked.

Michael shrugged. "Stay here," he said getting up and kissing my forehead. "I'll get rid of who ever it is."

I peeked out after he greeted our visitor. "Hey," he said quietly.

"C'mon. Courtside seats," some guy that looked vaguely familiar said to him excitedly.

"Oh I can't," Michael replied. _Dur. Michael HATES basketball_. Anyone could tell you that. "I mean, I _want_ to, but I can't. I'm here with Mia.",

"Dude, _women_," the guy replied. "Too much work. Don't you think she's too difficult? Too much trouble? I mean, with the whole brother thing and princess shit and stuff."

"Nah," Michael said shakily.

"No? Or how about how she's always there? Always watching you? Don't you get sick of seeing her all the time?"  
_This was interesting._

"Course not," Michael replied. "Look, I gotta go. I'm making the dessert tonight."

"Mr. Housewife, huh?" the guy replied. "Better watch out. She'll start to take all the spotlight and you'll be left to the dust."

Michael shut the door and I went back to my plate, pretending to be fascinated by my spaghetti. "Hey," I said as he returned. "Who was that?"

"No one," he replied, kissing my cheek. "Just someone found out where we lived and wanted an autograph."

I was amazed how he lied to me so easily. He didn't even rub his nose out of nervousness. I decided to let it go.

The next morning he was out before I had even woken up. He hadn't left a note, which was very much unlike him, so I called. "Oh sorry babe," he replied, holding back a laugh. "I'm just having a breakfast meeting. I didn't mention it?"

"Oh, no. Who with?" I asked casually.

"Just some guys from the label."

"Is everyone else there?" I asked curiously.

"No," he replied. "I'm just discussing some…creative things."

"Oh. Well, I think I'm gonna go see Louie."

"Okay."

Silence. "And I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Oh, I can't. Photo shoot. For the new album."

"I…I wanted to talk to you about the album."

"Sweetie I can't really talk right now. Can we talk later?"

"But—"

"Love you, bye."


	31. Just Friends II

Author's Note: I think this is the longest I've ever gone without posting. But ta da, I finally have some time before I get ready for Turkey Day. Hope all my American's here have a happy day and all you foreigners...uh, well, Happy Last Thursday of November.

When we last left Mia and Michael things were starting to get sticky.

(oh, an the song mentioned here is Just Friends by Mr. Gavin Degraw. Listen to it. It's lovely)

* * *

Mia

I made dinner that night and waited for him to come home. After he didn't come home by eight I called his cell. "Hey," I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, _dinner_," I replied, hoping he'd catch the hint, something he'd always been good at doing.

"Oh what are you having?" he asked.

"Michael, I made _our_ dinner. Where are you?" I asked, allowing myself to sound upset.

"Shit. I totally forgot. I told Jesse I'd go to this release party. It was totally last minute. I got dressed right at the studio in someone else's clothes."

"You couldn't call me because…."

"C'mon babe would that be a good idea? Having you show up _here_?"

I held back from screaming at him. We weren't _that_ couple. I wasn't _that_ girl. "To inform me that I would be eating for _one _tonight."

"Oh, sorry. I….look Mia, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to, you being here. Ya know?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…you know. Having to check in all the time."

"You are unbelievable," I snapped before I hung up.

* * *

Michael:

Yeah, I'm a total jerk. But I need my space. She'd always respected it. Why was she acting so different _now_? I mean, she had left for well over a month and expects me to just drop any other plans _just _because she was home for an unspecified time? It isn't fair and she can't possibly expect me to just come running home.

"I gotta go," I said patting Jesse on the back.

"Are you joking me?" he said laughing. "The Pussycat Dolls are just about to go on. You can't leave-"

"I'm pretty tired. I have a lot to do."  
As I say this I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn and see a familiar face.

"S-Sadie," I stammered. "Hi."

She looked surprised. "You remember."

No shit I remember. "Yeah, of course. How uh, how are you?"

She smirked, "I'm perfectly fine," she replied, her hopes of surprising me fulfilled.

"What are ya doing around here?" I asked.

Jesse slipped his arm around her. "She's one of my girls," he replied.

I gave him a look. "Yeah, I gotta get going."

"What, the girlfriend wants you home?" Sadie said with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't seen her much in the past few months so I'd like to spend some time alone with her."

"She was always _pretty_ needy," Sadie replied.

"_You_ know Mia?" Jesse asked.

"Of course, she was the reason Michael and I broke up."

He looked at me with a smile, "We'll hafta compare notes."

Vomit. "I dunno about that. A gentleman never kisses and tells. I hafta go though. Thanks for inviting me."

I quietly opened the door to our apartment and all the lights were off. I tossed my keys into the basket by the door. I saw that the light on the answering machine was blinking. Why hadn't she answered the phone?"

"Mia, it's me, Felix. You probably already left but just incase you are in the shower or something. Could you bring- wait, never mind, you are already here. Forget it. Hi Michael!"

What the fuck was going on?

I sat in the den flipping through the channels on our TV without looking at what I was flipping past. What the fuck was FELIX calling for? I couldn't exactly call her and demand an answer. Not after what I said to her. Why the hell had I even said that? Why?

* * *

MIA:

After fuming over Michael for a good fifteen minutes the phone rang. "Hello?" I snapped.

"Mia?" a familiar voice asked.

"Felix?"

"Thank God!" he said with a laugh.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously. I hadn't spoken to him in months.

"Yeah, I just have to ask a huge favor of you."

"Uh, what?"

"I just…I have a CD…it's going to be released soon. There's a song about you. I want your opinion on it."

My face drained of any possible color. "About me?"

"It's not mean," he said reassuringly. "I had an idea about it and I want to talk to you in person about it."

I looked at the clock. "Sure. I'll be right over. Where are you now?"

"We're on West 16th Street. Do you want me to come get you? Will you be safe?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll call a cab. What number are you?"

"123 and a half. Apartment 3A."

"Okay, I'll be there within a half hour. Should I bring anything?"

"Nah," he replied after thinking for about a minute.

"You are so indecisive. I bet I'll have a call when I get home from you."

"Probably. Okay, be safe. You have my number if you need help."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," I teased. "But yes, I have your number. I'll see you."

I got there and his fiancée, Lissa answered. "Hi," she said cheerfully, hugging me.

"Hi," I said uneasily. How could she be so cool around me? I'm here to discuss a song about his and my break up.

"I'm just about to go listen to a band for the wedding. How are _your _plans going?" she asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

I shrugged, "Nothing yet."

"Oh…right. How is your brother holding up?"

"He's good-"

"We were just talking about it the other day and think it's a total joke that the authorities are taking these allegations seriously. He'll come out better than ever."

I nodded, tired of talking about it already. "He will, I'm sure of it."

"Felix is in the bedroom. You can go on ahead."

I watched as she left the apartment without a care in the world. _Totally_ okay with her fiancé's ex-girlfriend being alone with him.

"Mia?" he called out.

I followed the sound of his voice. "Hey."

"I totally just was leaving you a message. What's up?" he asked hugging me.

I held onto that hug, "Fine."

He gave me a look as we pulled apart. "Sure it is. But it's not my business. Wanna hear the song?"

I nodded, thankful that he didn't push me. He never really had. He led me to the living room where his piano was located. "My album is going to be released in a couple of months," he started. "This is the first single I wanted, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

I sat on the couch and listened. It was the story of him catching onto my and Michael's affair.

insert Just Friends here>

After he finished I was smiling. "Now, I wrote this like, right after we broke up. I was really messed up and didn't know if I _wanted_ you or if I _never_ wanted to see you again," he explained. "So I'm not saying I want you to say that you-"

"I know," I said softly, remembering what seemed like so long ago. "I get it. What does Liss think of it?"

"She loved it. It was _her_ idea to put it on the CD. And to talk to you about it."

"What am _I_ to do?" I asked.

"Well, we're doing a video," he replied.

"Ah," I said laughing.

"I wanted your input on the actress and the concept."

Oh. I thought he was going to ask me to be in it. "Oh, I see. Well…off the top of my head?"

"Yeah."

We threw back and forth ideas until we came up with the perfect concept. It would open up with him playing the piano in a bar with an audience. And then the camera would pan across the audience and then stop on a couple. A flashback would bring the viewer to Felix seeing the scene that Michael and I had played right in front of him. The girl and the guy kissing on her steps and Felix catching it.

Then there are flashes of their relationship and lives.

_ Then_ the next scene is him confronting it at their home. She at first denies it, but finally admits it, both breaking down. Finally she admits that she loves the other guy. He visually begs her not to be so hasty.

But then it's brought back to the bar and he's staring at the girl and her boyfriend (whom she left Felix for). In the end Felix walks away from the piano and goes to his own girlfriend, but he and the other girl share a moment and smile.

"Art imitating life much?" he teased. "We're going to be casting once I pass this by them."

"They are letting you choose your own concept? A new artist?" I asked skeptically.

"I told them you were going to help me," he replied.

I laughed, "Confident huh?"

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

I playfully punched his shoulder. "I dunno about that. But, can I make another offer?"

"Go right ahead," he replied.

"_I'll _play me."

He looked panicked. "Oh I dunno-"

"Felix, think about it. I'm not doing anything now. When are you shooting?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can offer to your management my help. They'll be sure to push the shooting up soon. It'll be fun."

"Aren't you working though?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have yet to be asked to join the band on anything in the latest promotional tour. Plus, I have my family things to deal with."

He smirked, "You are sure you want to do this?"

"Totally."

"Okay then. I'll run this by them tomorrow and have them call you."

"Great," I said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

When I got home I looked over at Michael who was violently flipping through the channels on the TV. But I didn't say a word to him. I looked at the message machine. It wasn't flickering, but we had a message.

_ "Mia, it's me, Felix. You probably already left but just incase you are in the shower or something. Could you bring- wait, never mind, you are already here. Forget it. Hi Michael!"_

So he had listened to that message. So what? I don't have to explain myself. "Good night," I said popping my head into the living room.

I walked down the hall to our bedroom and heard him shut off the TV and slam the remote onto the coffee table. I started undressing as he opened the door.

"Have fun?" he asked, trying to sound light.

"Mmmm," I replied pulling my night gown over my head. I went over to my dresser and started brushing my hair. It had started growing long again.

"What did he want you to bring over?"

"Oh I don't know. Never thought to ask."

I slid into bed and shut off the lamp on my side. I closed my eyes.

"Fine. I don't like that you went over there," he said after he shut his own light off fifteen minutes later. The silence had been deafening.

"You don't _have_ to like it," I replied sharply.

Silence followed that.

"Yes I do," he snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you were going over his apartment?" he asked, putting his light back on.

"I didn't realize I had to check in with _you_ but you don't have to check in with _me_."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. You going to your _ex boyfriend's_ apartment is way different than _me_ going to an industry party-"

"_Hate_ to remind you," I snapped, "But I'm in your band. So is Manny, Kevin and Orlando. It's not just about _you_."

His face was red with fury. "I'm fully aware of that. What happened over at Felix's?"

What was the point in fighting with him? "He wrote a song about me and wanted my permission to release it as a single. He was treating me with an _ounce_ of respect. Unlike someone else has been doing lately."

"He's perfect huh?" he snapped.

"Never said that. Just said that he was respecting me and _therefore_ I offered to be the actress in the song about _me_."

He stood at the foot of the bed with an open mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Dead. Goodnight."

The next morning he woke me up with breakfast in bed. My favorite cinnamon buns from across town. Tea and honey. "Good sucking up," I replied, looking sideways at him.

He looked sad. "I'm sorry," he apologized. " I fucked up."

Who can stay mad at a guy who was clearly crying? And who got them cinnamon buns? Hmmm? Who? Anyone who can do that has ice cold blood.


	32. Oh Baby, Baby How was I supposed to know

Author's Note:

1. I'm getting a puppy! KD Papi is his name and he is a Boston Terrier, my dog's son in fact.

2. Next Thursday is my birthday. Number 21 that is.

3. This chapter is a filler that will hopefully inspire me to finish writing part three.

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

MIA: 

"Hey baby," he said into the message machine a few days later. "Just calling to say I love you and that some of the photographers are coming over tonight so could you please clean up the room? And wear something nice. They might want a picture of you. Can you order some take out for all of us? There's three other guys coming over, plus Kevin, Manny and Lilly. Okay? All right. I gotta run, but I love you."

I was the perfect hostess; even if i had wanted time alone with my fiance.. I had a nice spread on the kitchen counter for the boys when they got back. "You two planning on having kids someday?" the interviewer asked before he bit into an egg roll.

"Not for a while. Like ten years or something. If ever. I don't know if we'll have kids. I kind of like it just with us here. We have to do our thing right now while we can, right babe?" Michael asked, looking at me.

Lilly looked at me thoughtfully. She could read my expression.

"Um, I guess," I said putting down my dim sum. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Lilly followed me. You have to go through our bedroom to go to the bathroom. "Stop right there Mia Thermopolis. What was that face for? You are hiding something. Are you pregnant?"  
My mouth was agape. "God, _no_," I said, sounding more resolute than I intended. I couldn't look at her in the face. "It's…why the hell would he say that?"

"He probably just doesn't want the press to be pressuring you two about this junk."

"Ever since the other night…he…ugh, he's just been weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Some guy, I dunno who the hell it was came over to bring him to some basketball game-"

"Jesse Turner."

"Who?"

"Jesse Turner. He's from the band that was on tour with us."

"Anyways, the guy went off about how Michael needed to get rid of me blah—"

"Whoa, hold on there a second. Let's get at least one thing straight here. Michael _adores_ you. Any girl would die to have a relationship like you have with Michael. He'd jump the Brooklyn Bridge if you asked him to."

I bit my lower lip. "It's just weird. He's been in and out of the apartment ever since I came back. We're totally out of sync now."

"That's my fault," Lilly replied. "I scheduled them for a bunch of shoots. It's totally my fault entirely."

"Then he went out and got all mad when I asked why he hadn't called. THEN got mad when I went out with Felix-"

"Whoa, wait. What?"

"I'm helping him with a song. I'm going to do the video for it."

Her eyes were the size of golf balls. "You are joking me. Of course he's going to be mad! Felix was the one decent guy that held Michael back from you all those years. Felix was his best friend and-"

"It's _professional_. Plus, Felix is engaged and _totally_ adores Liss."

She looked uncertain.

"I mean, ever since this thing with Louie started it's like there's been this space between us. It's like we didn't even notice it happen. We were soooo happy those first few days I was here and then WHAM!" I said slamming a book on my nightstand.

She sighed and then held her breath when I said Louie's name. Ever since she gave up Damon we made it a point never to say their names in front of her. "It'll work out. I think it's just really difficult because you two are sooo used to being together all the time that when you are apart you kind of like it. And then you get together again and you miss that freedom a little."

"Everything cool in there?" I heard Michael call from the kitchen. I ignored him

Lilly made sense. "But in that theory shouldn't we miss each other?"

"Of course," Lilly replied. "But you guys are like kids and go through spurts of can't keep your hands off of one another…then there are times where you are kind of just like an old married couple. It's a cute thing you have. We never know what kind of mood you two will be in."

"I love him, don't get me wrong….it's just lately he's gone loopy."

She smirked, "Put on your PJ's, we'll have a real slumber party."

She and I didn't discuss my problem with Michael. He didn't want kids. He'll change his mind. I know he will. 


	33. Happy Endings?

MICHAEL:

"Shouldn't you get back to Mia?" Kevin asked while we were playing pool.

I shook my head. "She looked like she was pissed off about something when she left the kitchen." I waved to a fan. She rushed over and asked for a picture. Who was I to say no?

And yes, I flirted with her a little bit. It was part of my charm. Kevin shook his head, "You shouldn't do that."

"What?" I asked, lining up my shot.

"Flirt like that. Michael, why are you acting different now?"

"Than _when_?" I asked. "Oh, did you get that new music I sent to your place?"

He nodded, "You are acting like you were when you were with Sadie. _Before_ Mia came along."

I slipped on my cue when he said Sadie's name. But then I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not."

"Yes you have. Ever since you started hanging out with those tools from Jester while we were on tour."

"Not true."

"Michael, you _never_ flirt with girls. Ever. Now that Mia is getting all sorts of attention you are acting li-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kevin," I snapped. "You don't know the first thing about us." I looked at my watch. "I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow? It's really late and I gotta get back to Mia." In more ways than one.

He nodded, "Yeah. Don't stay up too late."

"I plan to," I said with a wink.

Mia was in bed already. Lilly left when I came in. "Be good," she snapped.

"Huh?"

"Stop being a jackass."

Then she left. I'm so terribly confused. Why was everyone telling me I was an ass?

I was a little disappointed there was no Mia awake to make out with. But she did look cute in bed. She was wearing my boxer shorts and a tank top. Was it just me or were her boobs getting bigger? I went closer to investigate, causing her to wake up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Those friends of yours," I replied, pointing to them. "We haven't named them."

She looked at me oddly, "They already have names."  
"Oh?" I said, standing up and kicking off my sneakers. "Do tell."

"The right one is Ringo, and the left is George."

"Your obsession with the Beatles has gone too far," I said pulling my shirt off. Maybe I would get some tonight. I know she likes watching me get undressed. It was cold but I decided to go sans clothing. I could cuddle up to her.

"They've been that way for ages. No man is going to change that," she replied, turning her back to me. What's her problem? Maybe it's PMS.

"Okay. I won't change it. As long as I get to name our first kid."

She gave me a strange look. Okay, maybe she didn't like talking about having kids.

I hopped into bed and pulled her close. She reciprocated and I could see a smile come onto her face. I started kissing her neck, "Why are you wearing clothes?" I asked, "How am I to seduce you with my _own_ boxers on you?"

She smiled, "I'm really tired."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"No, I'm lying. _Yes_ I'm tired. Thus I am in bed."

"But-"

"Michael, I'm tired. Please don't make me feel guilty."

I tried to look okay. I really did. "Okay."

"Stop looking like I just ran over your puppy."

I sighed, "What is with you?"

"With_ me_?" she snapped, "With me?"

"Yeah. Why are you acting so cold?"

"I don't want to get pregnant or anything and ruin this 'thang' we have going on."

"Huh?"

"You don't_ want_ kids."

"Who said that?" I asked.

She looked at me like I had three heads. _"You_ did you moron."

"When?"

"Check out the November edition of_ Circuit,"_ she snapped.

I sighed. "Oh that? C'mon-"  
"Michael, please. We can talk in the morning."

Yeah. I really like the sound of _that._

* * *

I woke up and she was packing her bag. "What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"I have to go to the shoot."

"What shoot?"

"For Felix," she replied.

"Huh?"

"Don't you listen to me anymore? I'm doing a music video. With Felix."

"Your ex boyfriend," I said slowly.

"Yes."

"Okay," I said, fighting each urge I had to flip out. "I'll meet you here for dinner when?"

"I'll call when I'm almost done for the day to let you know."

I watched her leave and had a sick feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong here and I didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Mia:

Shooting the video was so fun. The man who was playing Michael's character was always cracking jokes. "So you really went out with Felix?" he asked after we finished shooting the kissing scene.

"Yeah," I said biting into my tuna sandwich. "For a long time we were together."

"But now you guys are just friends?" he teased.

_"Literally_ just friends. Not like this song type of _just friends_."

"You are engaged now, right?"

I nodded, instinctively looking at my left ring finger. But I'd taken the ring off for the shoot. "Well, my ring is in Felix's trailer."

"When is the big day?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno. We haven't really talked about the wedding yet. We've both been really busy."

He nodded, "I bet. I loved the last album."

"Oh thanks," I said blushing slightly. I always blush when I get praise.

"My girlfriend has the biggest crush on Michael."

I smirked. "Oh?"

"But the thing of it is, she would have no idea what to say or do if she were to meet him."

"I used to be like that around famous people," I replied. "But then you realize that they are just normal people."

He nodded, "I know. She was freaking out that you were going to be in this video. So convinced that I would fall for you and dump her."

"Little did she know that I would show up the way I did," I laughed. I had come onto the set with my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head, and a huge zit on the side of my nose.

"Hey, uh…this song…."

I tried sucking a piece of tuna out from between my two front teeth. "What about it?"

"Is it a true story?"

I looked over at Felix who was shooting a scene with another woman (the girl he could have been with if it hadn't been for my cheating ass; AKA Liss). "Yeah."

"Well, at least you both got your happy endings."

I stared off to space.

"Right?"

"Yeah," I said wistfully. "He's getting married in six months so his will come a lot sooner than mine will."

He started to open his mouth to say something but the director called us over. "Good talk," he settled for with a wink.

We finished shooting my scenes that day. It was the easiest shoot I've ever been on. We started early and were able to do the last scene with the perfect lighting up on the Upper West Side. My fake apartment.

* * *

I got home to find Michael passed out on the couch watching old episodes of GUTS on some Nickelodeon channel. I shut off the TV just as the phone rang. "Hi Dad," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"I just spoke to Louie. You are coming home tomorrow."

"Huh…wait, no. Why?"

"They are going to be announcing the conclusions in the lab. I would like you both here."

"It has taken them _this_ long to come to a conclusion? I mean, I can't just drop everything I'm doing. I have a job ya know. Please Dad-"

"We had to do tests on different continents so there would be no tampering," he replied.   
I looked down at Michael who had a little bit of drool going down his chin. If only _EXTRA _ knew! Maybe it was going to be a good thing. Us having some time apart right now. He can get whatever it is out of his system and I can wrap up family things. "Fine Dad. I'll meet Louie at the hotel in the morning."


	34. A lil Ross and Rachel thang

Author's Note: Remember the good old days when I updated a few times a week? Let's pause for a moment and remember those times….Anyways, I have a killer schedule this semester. But I have spring break coming up and I'll most likely spend a great deal of it writing. Both the last part of this story and five lovely lit reviews for my Media History class. Isn't is strange that this time next year I'll be taking my last undergrad classes EVAH?

Anyways, here is another little bit of my story. I hope you enjoy it. I almost ended it midway, but luckily enough for you, my guilt outweighed my need to torture people. Enjoy.

REMINDER:

Last time in Someday Soon...

_"We had to do tests on different continents so there would be no tampering," he replied. _

_ I looked down at Michael who had a little bit of drool going down his chin. If only EXTRA! Knew! Maybe it was going to be a good thing. Us having some time apart right now. He can get whatever it is out of his system and I can wrap up family things. "Fine Dad. I'll meet Louie at the hotel in the morning."_

** MIA: **

I started packing that night. Michael strolled into our bedroom while I was trying to decide between my yellow and light green dress. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to go to Genovia in the morning," I replied. "Which dress?"

"You only just got _back_," he replied sharply.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I have to go back. They are going to be announcing the findings from the lab."

"Fine. I'll go-"

"No," I said quickly. "I think this should just be us. Me, Louie and Dad. Family."

He looked genuinely hurt. "What, I'm just the fiancé? Not family though?"

"I don't mean it like _that._ You _know _that. It's just…" I started, trying to find the proper wording, "the less people involved the better."

"What in case they say he's not your brother?"

I glared at him. "Why would you say that?"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed my arms, "C'mon Mia. Think about the evidence."

"I need to go," I snapped, shrugging off his touch. "I need to be alone. I can't be with you right now."

**Michael:**

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling the chunks coming up.

She shook her head at me. "I need to be alone. I think we _both_ do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

"We both have a lot going on," she replied. "Let's just finish what we have to do on our own."

"You are breaking up with me?" I asked in a voice I didn't recognize as my own.

She sighed. "That would be the _easy_ thing to do, wouldn't it?"

I stared in disbelief. "What is going on?"

"Michael, let's just take a breather."

"Is there someone else?" I snapped, dreading the answer.

She gave me the dirtiest look. "Why would I ask for a _breather_ if I wanted someone else?"

"Mia I don't get it."

"I need to do things for myself for a little while. Let's just give this a few days and _then_ talk. I need to have a clear head for this thing in Genovia."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I guess _Genovia_ needs you more than I do anyways. I'm perfectly _fine_ while you are gone."

With that I stormed out, grabbing my keys as I left the apartment. I crashed at my mother's place and left before she even knew I was there. I walked around the next morning, trying to avoid being seen. I was sure the second someone would ask me about Mia I would start bawling my eyes out.

I got back to the apartment that evening to find that she had made dinner for me that morning before she left and put it in Tupperware. I took the lasagna and threw it across the room. I picked up my phone and dialed Jesse's number.

* * *

Two hours later I was in the process of being properly handled in Vicente's; an upscale strip club. I was drinking one drink after another until I completely forgot what I was so upset about.

"Come on, we'll meet Sadie and one of her friends at a party," Jesse said walking me out of the side door so the cameras wouldn't have pictures of me leaving the place.

I sat back on a leather couch at some studio apartment that was about ten times bigger than my and Mia's place. Or my place. I dunno. I don't get it. I dunno if I have a fiancée still. Am I _allowed_ to ogle other women? Even if I don't want to?

"Hey handsome," a leggy brunette said through her red painted lips. She started rubbing my thigh. "Why are you all alone over here?"

I looked at her in my drunken haze. She's gorgeous. "No point in getting up."

"Let all the girls come to you?" she asked with a wink.

Sadie came up to me "Hey sexy."

I looked up at her, "Where's Jesse?"

"He had to go home early. Something about a shoot in the morning. _You'll_ have to take care of me," she replied, sitting on my lap. "You've met Lucie I see?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Before I knew it I had Lucie sucking on my ear and whispering all the things she wanted to do to me. Sadie was kissing my lips with such abandon; something I hadn't experienced with Mia since the early days. "Let's go back to your place," she suggested.

I nodded enthusiastically as a school boy. We went back to my apartment and I went into the bathroom to supposedly use it. But really I was weighing my options. Do I sleep with _Sadie_? Do I sleep with _Lucie_? Do I sleep with _both_? Have I ever even _wanted_ to be with two women at once? Am I still with Mia? Am I a single guy again?

I returned to find both women on the bed whispering to one another and then turn to me and both gave seductive looks. Fuck it. Mia wants to be broken up. We're broken up.

* * *

MIA:

Louie and I returned in time for the announcement. He and I held Dad's hands as we stood up to hear the determination of the court.

"After many tests and conferring with experts and interviewing witnesses the National Court of Genovia has determined that the allegations against our Prince Louis Phillippe Antoine Renaldo are false."

My stomach had been in my throat. "What did he just say?" I whispered to Dad.

"Louie is your brother."

"I know, but what did the_ judge_ say?"

He sighed, "The allegations were false."

"And the accuser, Mr. Thomas Flick, will be brought up on charges of extortion."

I looked at Dad again. "He tried to get money out of us to keep his allegations a secret."

I looked at Louie, who had turned and was holding Katie and Damon tightly, crying a little bit. I felt as if a huge weight had finally been lifted. But somehow I know that another was still waiting to be placed on me.

I tried calling Michael that night , to tell him how things went. But I did not get an answer. I hated how we'd left things. I had not released my thoughts very clearly. I have never been good at explaining my thoughts. I hope he wasn't thinking I was ending things. God, what if he did?

I called in the middle of the next afternoon.

* * *

"'Ello?" his tired voice asked.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Who's this?"

I sighed. He never was good at recognizing voices when he was sleepy. "It's _me_, Mia."

"Mia? What…where are you?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"At home—er, the Palace."

"Oh, oh…..um…."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What's going on?"

"I…I don't think I really made myself clear the other day I felt bad about it."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't breaking up with you….I just thought we needed a few days apart, ya know? We're always together and I thought maybe being on our own every once and a while was a good thing. But _not_ broken up," I clarified.

Silence. "We aren't broken up."

"No."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Okay. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure. We are having a party tonight for Louie. And then Damon's birthday party in a few days. Then my dad's party….two weeks tops."

I heard him sigh. "Okay. Two weeks."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine," he said in a way that made me believe otherwise. He was probably just hung over.

"Okay. I'll call you in a few days when everything is less hectic, okay?"

"Okay baby."

"Love you."

"I love you too Mia. I _really, really_ do."

I smiled. "I know. I'll talk to you soon."


	35. We're All on Drugs

Author's Note:

What? I'm still alive? Yes, sorry for not updating but this semester has been kicking my butt. I have to still write the third part of this story since my other versions have not been up to par. This is the second to last chapter- the next one will be really short. I hope it is worth the wait and you guys like it. I'm sure you'll tell me if you don't...

Here is a reminder of where we last left Michael and Mia...

_"I…I don't think I really made myself clear the other day I felt bad about it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I wasn't breaking up with you….I just thought we needed a few days apart, ya know? We're always together and I thought maybe being on our own every once and a while was a good thing. But not broken up," she clarified._

_ Silence. "We __aren't__ broken up."_

_HALLELULAH!_

_"No. "_

_"Okay," I said slowly, trying to process everything. "Okay. When are you coming home?" I have to tell her. I have to. I'll just wait until she comes home though. _

_ "I'm not sure. We are having a party tonight for Louie. And then Damon's birthday party in a few days. Then my __dad__'s party….two weeks tops."_

_I can't hold this in for two weeks. Shit. "Okay. Two weeks."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Fine. I'm fine," I said, trying to sound sure of myself._

_ "Okay. I'll call you in a few days when everything is less hectic, okay?" she said. She knows something is up. She must know. _

_"Okay baby."_

_"Love you."_

_"I love you too Mia. I really, really do."_

_ I smiled. "I know. I'll talk to you soon."_

* * *

Michael:

I managed not to see Sadie when I went out with Jesse in the next week. "Where uh, did Sadie go?"

"Huh? Who?"

"That girl, Sadie. I haven't seen her around."

"Oh I haven't heard from her since that party. I'm better off," he said winking to a girl behind me.

"Oh, yeah. Probably. She was a head case," I replied, trying to play it cool. Thank God. She realizes she has no place in this life. In my life.

I cleaned the entire apartment in preparation for Mia's return. She had called he night before to tell me that a driver would bring her back to the apartment so I didn't have to come to the airport. But seriously, would I let her just arrive without my being the re?

I told the housekeeper (who was making our dinner for me) that I was leaving for the airport. "You taking the princess home? The food will get cold."

"I'll go so fast," I replied with a wink. "I promise."

I stood at the international arrivals and watched as she patiently joined the hoards of other passengers. She looked like any other young woman traveling alone. She held her bag close to her and wore big glasses. Her bodyguard stood close to her as an airport employee looked at her paperwork.

She smiled and allowed the woman to take a picture of her with her camera phone. She used her glasses as a head band. She looked up and saw me with the flowers I had stopped for along the way. Her face burst into a huge smile.

She handed her bag to her bodyguard and ran into my arms, garnering dirty looks from others until they realized who she was. I have never held onto her tighter. "My God Mia," I said breathlessly into her ear. "I've missed you more than you can imagine."

She didn't attempt to let go of me. " I just wanna stand right here and forget that everyone is watching us."

I smirked. "We can work on that. Let's go home baby."

We got back to our place and Luna, the housekeeper, was already gone. She had set the table for us. "Hungry?" I asked.

She nodded, "Totally."

We ate and caught up with one another. "I was thinking about a wedding in February," she suggested. "All the promotions will be done and we can go away alone."

"But it's all snowy then. Why can't we rush it to October or November?"

"Cuz it's _almost _Labor Day," she replied. "I still need to get a dress and figure out where and who to invite…."

"I'm pretty sure you will be able to do all that since you are a princess."

She studied me. "You seriously want to rush this?"

"Everyone is asking us when it's going to be so why not?"

She shrugged. "I _have_ always wanted a fall wedding."

"Good. We can start working on it tomorrow."

We took our glasses of wine to the living room and listened to some music. I told her about a CD I wanted to make. Just of me playing all the instruments. Of songs that I thought were too personal for the band to play. She had me play one that I wrote when we were younger.

Insert Acetate by Speechwriters LLC here.>

"I love that song," she said dreamily. I went back to the couch where she was lying down. "And you."

I leaned down and kissed her chastely. She put her hands on the back of my head and pulled my body on top of her. Before I knew it we were making our way to our bedroom. "Mia, I love you," I whispered as she kissed my chest. I had to tell her what happened. I _had_ to.

But that can wait.

MIA:  
He very suddenly took over and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him. He stared into my eyes. "I love you too," I replied, feeling as if I had to reassure him for some reason.

That was probably one of the best nights we have had in a long time. It wasn't just sex. We were almost re-committing to one another after being apart for so long. I was so sure that it would be one of my favorite memories. I mean, we laughed and would take small breaks between making love; only to get water or ice cream.

But then we would start kissing again and that would lead to making love again. One would think I would be utterly exhausted, but I wasn't.

"I have to meet my dad and Ned in two hours for brunch," he complained.

"You do?"

"I mean, _we_ do. They want to talk about the wedding and stuff. Dad said he would let us use his place down in the Vineyard for the reception and ceremony."

I sighed, "We'll think about it. Are you sleepy?"

He shook his head.

"Let's go for a walk. I need air."

"A quick one, sure."

People were excited to see that I had returned to the city and asked for pictures with me and Michael while we made our way through the city. Michael was ultra protective of me and didn't let anyone get too close or to stick around too long. "We're off to meet my dad," he explained to them. "See ya."

"We're so happy that you are back," Ned said hugging me tightly. "Michael's been calling non stop asking about how to plan a proper wedding."

"Like you would know?" I teased.

"Hey now," he teased, mussing my hair. "Long night?" he whispered to me while Michael was talking to his dad.

My eyes became huge. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look…different. That's all."

"Different? How so?"

"I dunno, just…different. Happy. Content. All of the above."

I smirked. "Well, everything just seems to be fitting together now. Louie….Michael….me…."

He smirked then started playing the drums with his utensils. Dr. Moscovitz gave him a look, but continued his conversation with Michael about some oil thing in the Mid East. Something I should have an interest in but have very little care for. Instead Ned and I talked about dresses. He started sketching a dress for me in his notebook while I was away.

"I couldn't resist," he said sheepishly. "It's kind of like the one they used in the movie about your life-"

"Where I married an English guy with big hair?"

"Yeah. Cept I would cut off the sleeves. And make it more slimming, see?"

"I like the idea. We'll bring this to Sebastino. Maybe he can do something about it."

Michael's cell phone went off then. He instinctively answered immediately without looking at who it was. "Oh….hey, what's….no. I am busy. Sorry man. No, really. I'm busy as all hell. See ya."

I looked at him, "Who was that?"

"Jesse. So how much is gas out on the Vineyard now?" he replied, turning back to his father.

Ned shrugged. "The menfolk need to talk about things ever so much more important than dresses."

I laughed. Ned really was a girl's guy. He's masculine and isn't the stereotypical homosexual, but has that side sometimes. "They'll talk about dresses later."

* * *

Ned and I went off to meet my mother and adopted little sister Abby. Yes. My mom and Mr. G adopted a six year old shortly after Michael and I came out as a couple last year. Abby's parents had left her with a babysitter one day and never came back for her. My mom heard the story and took her in. A lot of people actually wanted to- but I suppose having a daughter who is a princess helps in getting a child.

I lifted her up in the air and spun her around when I saw her again. We didn't see one another much when I am touring or am in Genovia, but she loves that I get to be a princess. She thought she was one too when she first came to live with my mother and Mr. G.

"Hey Abby Gabby!" I greeted.

"Mia, guess what!"

"What?" I asked pretending to figure it out.

"I lost another tooth last night!"

"No way! Lemme see."

I finally put her down and kissed my mother's cheek. "Where's Michael?" she asked after all the greetings were given.

"He and Sid went to some computer fair or something," Ned replied, playing with Abby's pigtails.

"Oh…okay. Let's go then."

That day was perfect. Mr. Gianni brought Rocky and his new girlfriend, Elizabeth to Central Park to meet up with us for a picnic. "Where's Michael?" my brother asked

"Out with his dad," I replied, sipping from my Hi-C. "I'll see him later."

Ned started playing with the kids and I decided to leave my mom and Mr. G alone and join them.

I love playing with my little brother and sister. They remind me that I might be famous, but they couldn't care less. Rocky still gets mad at me if I miss his karate tournament. Abby wants to have tea parties with her and her dolls.

* * *

"How was your day?" Michael called out to me when I returned to the apartment, my shopping bags in tow.

"Good," I replied. "Perfect actually. I love playing with those kids," I continued, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled lightly at me. "You know…you know I was only joking about not having kids for awhile, right?"

I gave him a look. "We already talked about this-"

"I know….I know, but I want them soon. Like right after the wedding. I want a _lot_ of kids."

I gave him a weird look, "Uh, why the sudden outpouring of love for kids?"

"I dunno. I just…I want them with you," he said in a soft voice. "Mia, I adore you. I want little pieces of us going around, ya know? Like a little bit of me and a little bit of you having two legs and walking around on their own. The more I think about it the more I want it to happen ya know?"

"Yeah well…I know what you mean."

"And you'd be a great mom."

"Huh?"

"Mia, you are the most caring person I've ever met. And you know when to give a person space and have faith that they will come around again."

That's it. I am so totally sure that he is on some kind of drug.


End file.
